Luz en la Oscuridad
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Primer #Reylo hecho por mi... Tras un atentando a la base rebelde, un mensaje de un ahora mas temible Kylo Ren, una advertencia y desiciones por tomar, Rey decidirá lo que será mejor para todos...Entre ambos habrá un encuentro que dejara secuelas, ella tendrá que tomar el exilio como su maestro pero no solo por su seguridad...¿Podrá Kylo Ren dar un giro inesperado a su vida?...
1. El Inicio

El cielo oscuro estaba surcado de estrellas en todo su esplendor, la suave brisa movía mis cabellos castaños, me abrace a mí misma dándome calor. Habían pasado tres años desde que destruimos la starkiller, desde que lo había visto a él...a Kylo Ren. Desde aquel entonces simplemente me concentré a ser un Jedi en compañía de mi ahora maestro Luke, había pasado por mucho...pero no podía quejarme, ahora tiene más dominio de la fuerza que antes. Sin embargo, había pasado un terrible acontecimiento a los ojos de Luke...había fallado como Jedi, tan solo un año atras me habia entregado en cuerpo y en alma al hombre que creía mi enemigo… y ahora...debía proteger lo que habíamos hecho ambos, escondiendome de él y de todos… tal y como Luke Skywalker hizo hace tanto tiempo.

Un año atrás…

Disparos se escuchaban en la lejanía, mi cuerpo dolía, había estado corriendo por el bosque hacia la base rebelde donde nosotros nos habíamos escondido por un largo tiempo, mi respiración estaba agitada, tenía un mal presentimiento, podía sentir una gran fuerza acercarse, sabia de quien era...sabia a quien pertenecía.

Al salir del bosque pude ver las naves de la resistencia tomando vuelo surcando los cielos, mientras las cazas de la primera orden atravesaban las nubes empezando el fuego. Una guerra en el cielo se iniciaba mientras en tierra se preparaban.

––¡Fin¡– logré gritar al verle tomar un arma, me acerque a él viendo a los soldados de la resistencia correr de un lado a otro––¿Que ha pasado?––cuestione mirándole a los ojos viendo un leve temor en sus ojos.

––Rey...llego un mensaje de...Kylo Ren...––dijo con seriedad y furia contenida––Luke está dentro será mejor que hables con él–– dijo sin contarme los detalles.

Sin despedirme corrí dentro de la base, los pasillos eran un caos, las luces rojas y las alarmas sonaban por todo el lugar...era un hecho que este planeta sería testigo de otra lucha más entre la resistencia y la primera orden. Gire hacia la derecha entrando a la sala de mando, ahí estaba Luke dándome la espalda mirando la gran pantalla con la gran figura de aquel hombre de negro, con aquella máscara la cual demostraba intimidación...lo observe unos segundos para salir de mi ensoñación y ponerme a la par de mi maestro.

––Maestro...––susurre viendo, su semblante estaba serio, fijo en la imagen frente a nosotros, su vista era distante, pensativa...no había temor en ellos salvo pude apreciar un deje de nostalgia y culpa en ellos.

––Se han llevado...se han llevado a Leia..––dijo sin más cerrando sus ojos, miré al maestro Skywalker y después mi vista se posó en aquella imponente imagen...moje mis labios para cerrar los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima en el proceso, así como llegó la limpie con el dorso de mi mano, volví a ver al maestro quien ahora tenía la mirada en mi.

––Todo esto ha sido mi culpa...––dijo sin más dejándome con las palabras en la boca, caminó por la habitación soltando un suspiro, mis ojos simplemente le seguían expectantes––Si tan solo...no hubieramos puesto esa gran carga en el––proseguir deteniéndose para volver a ver a Kylo Ren.––Desde pequeño podía sentir la gran fuerza en el, era inteligente, rápido en aprender, su habilidad en las naves como en el uso de la fuerza eran admirables...pero, había mucho de mi padre en el–– termino de decir.

Sus palabras eran procesadas en mi mente conforme hablaba, sabía que yo era descendiente de Kenobi.. lo sabia por que mi maestro me lo había dicho, sabía que mi abuelo había luchado contra aquel Lord Sith...Darth Vader...su némesis, su viejo amigo...su hermano… un vínculo me unía a los Skywalker...eso lo tenía muy claro.

––Ben...Kylo Ren… fue infeliz, si ahora lo pienso, mi padre fue el elegido de traer el balance del bien y el mal… sin embargo Leía y yo creíamos que en esta nueva guerra, Ben...podría hacerlo de igual manera.––termino de decir para reproducir el video.

Se podía escuchar la respiración de Kylo Ren, podía sentir esa mirada fija a través de la pantalla, mis ojos lo observaban fijamente, movió un poco su cabeza hacia delante inclinando el cuerpo y su voz profunda y distorsionada se dejó escuchar por aquella habitación.

––Luke...Skywalker… ¿Que haras ahora..?––Cuestiono para dejar ver a Leia esposada detrás de él––Sabes que no me detendré...sabes que yo obtengo lo que quiero...––escuche decir haciéndome volver a aquel tiempo en aquella habitación de aquel interrogatorio––quiero a la chatarrera… como mi prisionera...––escuche protestas por parte de Leia para ser inmovilizada por Kylo Ren––a cambio de mi...tu hermana...––pude escuchar la duda en su voz...mire a Leia con el rostro sereno pero con lágrimas, mordí mi labio y fije la vista en mi maestro escuchando sus últimas palabras–– o si no… le pasara lo mismo que a Han Solo...––dicho esto la comunicación se cortó.

Me gire completamente a mi maestro, su mirada era neutra, no decía ninguna palabra...estaba a punto de protestar cuando un disparo irrumpió en la sala haciendo volar las puertas, rápidamente mi maestro y yo nos pusimos en guardia empezando una lucha constante eliminando a cada enemigo. Luchábamos a través de los pasillos caminando hacia la salida...Una gran disparo eliminó a los cuatro soldados de asalto, mire en la dirección y sonreí al ver a Chewbacca en la entrada principal dando un fuerte gruñido.

Al salir pudimos ver como las naves de la primera orden se alejaban dejando a la resistencia con algunas bajas, muertes y sobre todo la tristeza de saber que habíamos perdido a nuestra líder Leia.


	2. Chapter 2

La gran manta oscura se podía ver a través del gran ventanal, su mirada fija en las estrellas o pudiera quizá dentro de sus propios pensamientos, uno nunca sabría lo que aquel hombre de ropas oscuras estaría pensando pues aquel casco era una barrera para ver su verdadero ser. Su respiración lenta y profunda se escuchaba atemorizante haciendo erizar los vellos de tu piel...sus manos se cerraron en puños dando media vuelta, miró a algunos soldados caminar por la base de un lado para otro, alzó su rostro tras aquel brillante casco y camino fuera de esa gran habitación de mandos.

Tan solo tres dias atras habia podido capturar a esa mujer...aquella que una vez se hacía llamar Madre...tan solo tres dias atras habia amenazado a Luke en aquel mensaje y dejando visto la sentencia de esa mujer...ella pagaría, si… sin duda alguna tendría lo que se merecía.

Sus pesados pasos resonaban en los pasillos de la base, los soldados le miraban con temor bajo sus blancos cascos, otros preferían tomar un camino diferente o incluso esconderse, pues nunca sabían en qué modo de estar lo encontraría. Si… así era Kylo Ren, un hombre que tras aquella derrota contra la chatarrera en la base Starkiller se había dedicado a olvidar su pasado para siempre, a convertirse en un hombre poderoso, un hombre sin miedos, un lord Sith...pero aun así...no ha podido completar aquella misión...aquella que le conecta con su sangre...Darth Vader.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta metálica, la observó unos segundos y esta se deslizó dando el paso a la habitación, miró a la mujer de edad atada a aquella silla, ladeo levemente su cabeza para caminar poco a poco hacia ella, como un león a su presa, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos sobre ella, acabada por los años, su castaño cabello ahora era decorado con una manta blanca de cabellos, alzó su rostro chocando su mirada con la suya, podía ver sufrimiento en ello, mas no sonrió, ni un gesto de su parte… se puso en cuclillas ante ella entrelazando sus dedos...su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba, miro ahora coraje y valor en su mirada, volvió a ladear su rostro.

–¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?–Su siniestra voz sobresaltó a Leia quien no pronunció palabra alguna–Si...lo sabes...– contestó por ella para levantarse y caminar por la habitación–¿Sabes que te pasara si no obtengo lo que quiero?…–volvió a cuestionar para detenerse dándole la espalda, alzo su cabeza mirando un punto fijo en el techo...respiro profundo sintiendo el temor y coraje de Leia en su mente.

–Detente Ben...solo te haces mas..–mas no termino pues se giró alzando una mano causándole dolor en su mente, escuchó el grito desgarrador de la que era su madre, mas no le importo..

–Jamas...vuelvas a nombrar ese nombre–dijo fríamente soltando la fuerza y dejando descansar la mente turbada de Leia quien ahora respiraba con dificultad tratando de obtener un poco de aire–Ben...¡Está muerto!–gritó colérico frente a ella atemorizando quitando todo el valor que tenía para luchar contra su hijo… su respiración irregular indicaba su nivel de furia… se detuvo y movió sus hombros en círculos y su cabeza de un lado a otro para escuchar el crujir de sus huesos...la miró una vez más bajo ese oscuro casco.

–Vamos a ver si tu hermano te ama como dice demostrar– dijo como ultimo para dar media vuelta y salir de aquella habitación, camino por los pasillos rumbo a sus aposentos, al entrar se quitó el casco tirándolo al suelo, gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, su mirada amarilla rojiza miraba a la nada y un grito de frustración salió de sus labios…

Mientras en una galaxia lejana el grupo de la rebelión se unía en un planeta exterior, un planeta llena de fauna, antiguamente Luke y su hermana tanto Han habían explorado aquel desolado planeta con solo anfibios y mamífero salvajes, sin embargo antes del exilio de Luke habían vivido por un tiempo en el… aquel planeta de nombre Auriga.

Me encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas, desde que habíamos salidos de lo que quedaba en aquella base había pensando en las palabras de aquel mensaje...Leía..ella era como una madre para mi, ella no merecía sufrir por las maldades y atrocidades que Kylo Ren hacía...a fin de cuentas era su hijo...sin embargo mi mente pensaba en cómo aquel ser podía ser siniestro...decir aquellas palabras sobre Han frente a ella, era su madre… un sentimiento lleno mi corazón, deseaba poder ayudar, mas sin embargo mi maestro no decía nada más… sentía al mismo tiempo la frustración de no poder partir, de ir yo misma a salvarla, Luke mi maestro había dado órdenes de no dejarme ir… ¿Que acaso no quería salvar a su hermana?.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios color durazno, mire por la pequeña ventana hacia el cielo… sus colores rojizos mezclados con el color morado surcaban todo el cielo dándole la bienvenida a la noche, aún recuerdo haber discutido con mi maestro, pedirle que me dejara ir, que debíamos hacer algo; pero él simplemente callo mis palabras y siguió su camino.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente concentrándose, pensando en cómo poder llegar a Leia, respire profundamente para abrir los ojos rapidamente, una invasion a mi mente senti antes de ser tocada por la oscuridad, mire toda la habitación y me puse de pie, tome mi sable laser, mi bastón y camine rumbo a las afueras de la base… entre las sombras me escondí al divisar a Finn con Poe caminar hacia el hangar, les seguí con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista...sabía que cometía una locura y tal vez suicidio pero por mi cuenta corre que salvaría a Leia del dolor de ver a su hijo convertido en un monstruo. Sin más, tome la nave un Interceptor Rz–1 Ala A, me subí en ella perdiéndome en la oscuridad de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siento la demora del capitulo, sin embargo ya estoy de nueva cuenta...espero subir un capitulo por día en los siguientes tres días. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. También aprovecho para agradecerles por darme la oportunidad de seguir con este fic, y espero que crezcamos mas como #Reylo .**_

* * *

Poe como Finn había salido corriendo a la plataforma donde vieron alejarse a una de sus naves, tanto Finn como Poe se miraron el uno al otro y se dejaron ir dentro a dar voz de malas noticias.

El interceptor viajaba a gran velocidad por el oscuro firmamento, no sabía a donde ir o en que parte empezar, primeramente tendría que estar lejos para no ser encontrada y después ya tendría tiempo de idear un plan para salvar a Leia. Mire el mapa viendo que posible estrella se encontrará más cerca, teclee en el monitor unas coordenadas y seguí el viaje por el espacio, un planeta cercano de nombre Levana. Dicho planeta desde la lejanía se podía observar el color arena, haciendome por un momento recordar mi viejo hogar Jakku, mire el planeta fijamente mientras me acercaba a él.

Podría decirse que Jakku y este planeta Levana no eran tan iguales como pensaba, mientras que en Jakku era arena y más arena, en Levana eran oasis entre tanto desierto, decidí descender cerca de un pequeño poblado. Al llegar apague los motores, me asegure de que todo estuviera en orden, tome mi mochila donde tenía mi espada láser, cargue mi bastón a mi hombro y me asegure de no vestir como un jedi, si quería parecer desapercibida tendría que serlo si es que me buscaban. Caminé varios kilómetros hasta adentrarme al poblado, había personas de diferentes partes, hablaban varias lenguas, algunos me observaban pero después quitaban el interés en mí, me detuve para buscar un lugar donde poder descansar y crear un plan para poder ponerme en contacto con el...con Kylo Ren.

Observe un edificio donde gente entraba y salía quizás tenga suerte y alguien me podria decir de un buen lugar, camine a dicho edificio adentrándome a el, musica alegre sonaba en el lugar mientras que el murmullo de las personas se escuchaba por donde quier… me acerque al hombre detrás de la barra– Disculpe, señor...–le llame una, dos, tres veces hasta que logre llamar su atención, el hombre mayor se me acercó con una leve sonrisa–¿en que te puedo ayudar?–me pregunto a lo cual le mire para asentir–necesito un lugar para descansar, ¿Sabe de algun lugar cerca?– cuestione mirando al hombre que me empujó sin querer al verse tan ebrio..volví mi mirada al cantinero quien tenía un codo recargado en la barra–camina hacia el norte el edificio con colores rojos, es una finca, ahi podras descansar– dijo para despedirse y atender a clientes que si consumían en su local.

Al fin hospedada camine hacia la habitación indicada a las afueras del edificio en la parte de atras, tenian flores, un jardín, colores, simplemente con algo tan pequeño me maraville, en Jakku nunca había visto crecer algo como esto, con una leve sonrisa entre a la habitación, al cerrar la puerta mi sonrisa se desvaneció para ver fijamente un punto por no se cuanto tiempo, al salir de mi trance camine hacia la cama y me deje caer en ella, mi mente se puso a divagar en aquel mensaje...una vez mas viendo que mi mente me daba una mala pasada al pensar en Kylo Ren… un suspiro salió de mis labios para acostarme sobre mi costado derecho, debía...debía hablar con él… pero ¿Como?. – _La fuerza nos ayuda a conectarnos con cualquier cosa que nosotros queramos...eso nos ayuda a estar en armonía con nosotros mismo, Rey_ – mis ojos se abrieron al recordar las palabras de mi maestro, me senté sobre la cama y crucé mis piernas...debía intentarlo, quizá si lo logro habría hecho conexión con aquel hombre… sin pensarlo me puse a meditar en la habitación dejando fluir mi fuerza que viajará hasta encontrar la suya.

Un silencio brutal se sentía en aquella habitación donde generales, oficiales, y por supuesto el Lord Sith Kylo aun permanecía de pie mirando a todos desde atrás de su máscara, empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa ovalada sin decir una palabra… todos miraban expectantes al Lord Sith, contuvieron la respiración cuando Kylo atravesó a uno de sus almirantes y lo mató frente a los demás. Su sable color sangre palpitante se apagó al instante y lo sostuvo en su mano–No tolerare sus faltas...traición es su sentencia de muerte– dijo para ver a todos y cada uno de ellos– Saben que mi paciencia tiene un límite, si no acatan las órdenes o actúan por sus propias manos...terminaran como el almirante Hopkins...– hizo una pausa y su respiración resaltaba en aquel silencio que se formó...–Quiero que encuentren la base...sin fallas...si no, saben las consecuencias– dijo sin más para caminar hacia la salida…

Camino hacia sus aposentos una vez terminada aquella reunión, todo había ido de mal a peor, quería destruir todo el destructor, quería eliminar a cada uno de los soldados que habitaban esta nave… ¿Como era posible que esos ineptos no pudieran encontrar la nueva base…? tenía que hacer todo el trabajo el solo, siempre lo hacía. Soltó un suspiro llevando sus manos a su casco, este se abrió liberando su rostro, camino hacia una de las mesitas y puso su casco para ver el de su abuelo a un costado, lo observó detenidamente– Aun no descifro lo que de verdad debo terminar… ¿Acaso… debo terminar como tu?– cuestionó a la nada, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su cama dejando caer su cuerpo...sus labios se entreabrieron recordando el rostro de su...la que hacía llamar madre en un pasado, cerró sus ojos tensando su mandíbula, debía ser fuerte...había llegado tan lejos por nada…

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, la respiración de Kylo estaba tranquila, apacigua…una energía intensa golpeó su cuerpo haciéndole abrir los ojos e incorporarse de su cama, miro a todos lados con seriedad, podía sentirlo...después de tanto tiempo..podía sentir el llamado hacia la luz.

Mis ojos se abrieron con una sonrisa, había llegado a él...después de tanto meditar, después de tanto buscar había encontrado aquello que estaba buscando, aquella conexión no había desaparecido, podía sentir la oscuridad en aquella alma pero un leve tintineo de luz brillando en aquella oscuridad, por fin había hecho contacto con Kylo Ren...o debería decir Ben Solo.

Los ojos rojo ambar miraban a la nada, camino uno, dos, tres pasos hasta llegar a la fuente de aquella energía, fuerza, estiró la mano mandando ondas de regreso, cerró sus ojos queriendo saber de donde provenía esa fuerza, se quedo asi tan solo unos minutos para abrir sus ojos y caminar hacia atrás… era...era ella. Se sentó en el frío suelo de mármol negro y medito desde la oscuridad, dejó una vez mas fluir su fuerza para hacer contacto con ella, para así conectarse a su mente con todas sus fuerzas.

Había sonreído al poder hacer contacto, el maestro me había dicho que era posible hacerlo pero necesitaba de la experiencia y el tiempo necesario, pero lo había logrado, ahora solo faltaba pensar en algo rápido para poder salvar a Leia. Una caricia cálida pero poderosa se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, era el… me estremecí solo unos segundos, pues aquella fuerza desapareció. Solté un suspiro de mis labios para levantarme del suelo, más sin embargo… volvi a caer por la intrusión tan intensa en mi mente.

Había entrado a la mente de esa chatarrera, podía sentir la luz intensa rodearme, sin embargo no sería suficiente para hacerme doblegar..no, le mostraria de lo que era capaz– ...Pense que te esconderias como una cobarde… como tu maestro Luke...Skywalker– no pude evitar sonreír ladinamente al sentir el estremecimiento en su mente.

Su voz sonó en mi mente con una voz profunda y brutal, me estremecí por un momento para concentrarme en no delatar mi sentir, tome aire profundamente para cerrar mis ojos una vez más dejando fluir mi mente, entrar en la de él despacio, con cuidado...muy diferente a como lo había hecho él–No huyó de los problemas… afronto las consecuencias que me rodean– le había dicho con tranquilidad– ¿Porque haces esto?...¿Qué es lo que buscas hiriendo más el corazón de tu madre?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?– cuestionaba apretando mis manos en puños, mordí mi labio para poder visualizar su rostro, podía verlo...estaba sentado meditando con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

No pudo más que tensar su mandíbula una vez más en el dia, la ira incrementan con fuerza al escuchar aquellas preguntas, no tenia ningun derecho en cuestionar sus acciones, ella no sabía nada...era una simple chica ordinaria de Jakku. Abrió los ojos rojo ambar para contemplar su cuerpo hincado frente a él, no pudo más que ladear su rostro para sonreír– ¿Porque lo hago?... que pregunta tan mas estúpida– dijo con recelo– primeramente...haré pagar a todos y cada uno por lo que han hecho… eso incluye a esa mujer...–hizo una pausa sepulcral para reir, apretó sus manos en puños para posar la vista a la nada– Tienes algo que yo deseo, algo que me pertenece… además, de que deseo que seas mi alumna...– dijo tranquilizando sin dejar de ver a la nada con la oscuridad en su mirada, su voz ahora era simplemente neutral…

Sentía su mirada sobre mí, invadiendo mi alma, la oscuridad tomaba ventaja de todo esto, su voz me sacó de mi trance, lo escuchaba en mi mente pero podía verlo frente a mí… mi mirada chocaba con esa mirada fría, moje mis labios escuchando lo que decía sobre la venganza, me mente cavilaba toda la información, mis labios temblaron al escuchar sus últimas palabras, sabía lo que deseaba, era el sable...podía recordar aquella batalla en la Starkiller, sin embargo no me dejará doblegar, debía llegar a Leia, debía salvarla antes que a nada en toda la galaxia...– Eres un monstruo– susurre para verle fijamente–Me encuentro en el planeta Levana… si quieres tenerme tendrás que venir tu...solamente, no trampas, simplemente tu y yo– dicte rogando por que el aceptara y no me hiciera una emboscada.

Sus indicaciones resonaron en su mente, la miro por ultima vez, pudo ver la determinación en su mirada, no pudo más que sonreír para dejar que su fuerza regresara a su cuerpo, miró hacia la nada donde minutos antes podía apreciar su figura, se puso de pie rápidamente para tomar su casco saliendo rumbo al angar….


	4. Chapter 4

**_Quisiera agradecer a cpbr15,Paolite y Dama Jade._**

 ** _Gracias a ustedes aun mi historia sigue con vida, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo._**

* * *

Me sentía de una manera abrumada, aliviada, con temor, con esperanza...mire la habitación en un punto fijo, justo donde mis ojos lo había visto… no podía dejar de pensar en aquella marca, una marca que había hecho en su rostro, aquella que atravesaba desde su mejilla, cruzando su nariz y terminar sobre su frente...por un momento sentí culpa y remordimiento ante lo que mis manos habían hecho,pero… descarte esos pensamientos pues se lo merecía, había matado a su padre… lo había visto desde las alturas...pude ver su duda y aun así...Kylo Ren lo mató.

Me levanté de mi lugar para salir de la habitación, debía despejar mi mente, pude sentir al maestro Skywalker tratar de entablar conexión conmigo mientras hablaba con Kylo… pero no se lo permití, sabía que si aceptaba hablar con él terminara aceptando mi derrota y volvería a la base...sin poder hacer nada. No pude más que abrazarme a mi misma al salir de aquella habitación sintiendo la brisa fría de la tarde en aquel planeta, camine por el pequeño jardín contemplando las flores un momento, aun después de tanto tiempo fuera de Jakku, me seguía maravillando por las pequeñas cosas, los colores, las texturas, todo lo que me rodeaba siempre era nuevo para mi… planetas parecidos pero muy diferentes a la vez.

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos de la gran nave, su mirada fija estaba en una sola dirección, el hangar, sabía donde se encontraba esa chatarrera de Jakku...ahora solo quería abordar su nave y salir a ese encuentro, se detuvo al ver Hux frente a él hablando con la capitana Phasma, apretó sus puños al verle, era verdad que lo había salvado aquella ocasión pero no por eso tendría su gratitud...lo aborrecía, miro a la Capitana saludarle con un movimiento de cabeza, le regreso el gesto.

–¿Saldrás Lord Kylo?– escucho su deje de sarcasmo observando esa mirada llena de asco hacia su persona, miro de reojo a la capitana para volver su vista al lord frente a él.

–Clasificado, comandante Hux– su voz neutral pero fría después de unos minutos de silencio irrumpió sobresaltado a Hux, con lo cual sonrió ladinamente tras su máscara, giró su cuerpo para ver a la Capitana Phasma– Capitana… espero que cumpla con mi mandato al pie de la letra– dijo viendo a la mujer con traje cromado asentir para dar una leve reverencia, sin más paso entre ambos cuerpos para seguir su camino.

Subió a su nave, encendió los motores, tecleo algunas coordenadas, se preparó para salir rumbo a su misión personal, no podía negar que ese encuentro lo tenía con altas expectativas y sobre todo curiosidad.

Mientras en otra parte de la galaxia, en la base de los rebeldes tres personas un Wookie se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente tras la desaparición de su única aprendiz y claro está la segunda Jedi… La mirada seria de Luke Skywalker decía todo, soltó un suspiro para ver la reacción de los demás.

–¿Por que Rey haría eso?– decía un exaltado Finn mirando a los presentes– ¿Que ganaría cortar su conexión con usted?– dicho las dudas que se formaban en la cabeza de todos, el simplemente asintió entendiendo sus mismas preguntas.

–Desea… desea salvar a mi hermana, no quiere que yo esté expuesto, no quiere darle más razones a Ben..–se detuvo viendo la cara de los demás– de Kylo Ren..–Corrigió rápidamente– Es mi culpa… me confié, pero tendremos que encontrar una solución para poder salvar a mi hermana y a Rey de las garras de la oscuridad– dijo con un deje de preocupación.

–Dejame en mi manos la expedición de reconocimiento– dijo Poe mirando a Luke– nuestro equipo cuenta con naves de la primera orden.. podemos camuflar a nuestras tropas élite para examinar los planetas más cercanos a su ubicación– termino de explicar.

–Debemos tener cad posibilidad– dijo en susurro Luke para asentir–dejare ello en tus manos Poe , que la fuerza los acompañe–dijo con tranquilidad para ver a Finn– tú vendrás conmigo– dijo sin más para dar media vuelta escuchando el gruñido de Chewbacca–Tú también vienes mi viejo amigo– sin más la privada junta se dio por terminada.

Recorrida la pequeña ciudadela o poblado desértico, había contemplado que la vida aquí era pacífica a pesar de que era un poblado habitado por diferentes especies, razas e idiomas, me detuve en un puesto a observar las gemas de colores, era como los cristales que utilizamos para formar nuestros sables de luz, sin embargo no sentía el llamado de la fuerza, intuía que era porque era simplemente joyas. Le sonreí a la señora mayor comprando uno de los cristales, uno de color gris brillante, mire al cielo viendo que se estaba oscureciendo, asi que decidi volver al lugar de morada donde me había hospedado.

Al llegar a mi habitación me dejé caer sobre la cama, mire la tiene luz en el techo pensando en lo que pasaría, en Leía, en el dolor que ha de estar sufriendo, en mi maestro, en mis amigos y en mi mente apareció la imagen de Kylo Ren… sentado sobre el suelo, solté un suspiro largo y cansado cerrando mis ojos...me gire sobre la cama haciéndome ovillo para caer en el sueño lentamente.

La nave oscura aterrizó sobre la arena, miro a la nada para después apagar los controles, la compuerta se deslizó dejando paso a la salida, cayó sobre la arena con perfecto equilibrio, su mirada viajaba por todo el lugar, emprendió su camino a donde la fuera lo guiaba, habia leido informacion sobre el planeta, un planeta neutro, no partidario de ningun lado, simplemente vivían bajo sus propias reglas...astuta la chatarrera, si iniciamos una guerra entre ambos nos matarían a ambos, aunque para el lord sith no era nada. Sus pasos firmes y determinados eran vistos por la población, los ignoro, ignoro a todo lo que le rodeaba, sentía la fuerza de la chica en todo el lugar, recorriendo en ondas que danzaban a su alrededor guiando a donde se encontraba...

Se detuvo frente a una gran edificación pero sencilla, la miró fijamente tras la máscara, camino unos cuantos pasos para detenerse al ver a una anciana meciéndose sobre aquella silla de madera.

–Buenas noches caballero Ren– dijo con voz pasiva sin dejar de verle– busca a la muchacha, aquella que trae la luz en sí–escucho su voz cansada pero sabía, permaneció en su lugar sin verla.

–No debería meterse donde nadie la llama, vieja anciana– dijo seriamente dando otro paso subiendo los escalones de piedra, se volvió a detener para girar su rostro y ver a la anciana sonreír– ¿Donde se encuentra?– fue más una orden que una pregunta amable y gentil.

La vieja anciana sonrió para reír levemente para ver el cielo– "Los hombres son dueños de su propio destino. Pueden cometer los mismos errores o, incluso pueden huir de todo lo que desean y de lo que la vida, generosamente, coloca ante ellos".– dijo en voz pasiva colmando su paciencia para volver a sonreír mirando al caballero frente a él– es un pequeño consejo que esta vieja anciana te da, la mujer que buscas está en la última habitación, cruzando el jardín de flores– sin más la ignoro siguiendo su camino… lo que no pudo presenciar fue la desaparición de esta.

Se encontraba en completo sueño, se sentía en calma junto a la fuerza, sin embargo sintió un disturbio en ello haciéndola temblar, su mirada veía como sus compañeros se estaban desvaneciendo frente a ella, el dia se hizo oscuridad y entre el manto negro un brillo vibrante de color carmesí resonaba en el lugar, su mirada está fija en ella, caminó hacia ella despacio, al estar a solo centímetros cayó de bruces contra el suelo viendo la figura imponente de Kylo Ren. Sobre saltada despertó sudorosa y agitada, al girar su rostro su nariz chocó con el frío metal de la máscara del Lord Sith Kylo Ren...


	5. Chapter 5

"Muchas personas se dejan fascinar por los detalles y olvidan lo que buscan".

Camino entre las flores de colores aplastandolas a su paso, miro la pequeña posada al final, podía sentir su presencia, pasiva, brillante, lo irrito pero continuó su camino, subió las pequeñas escaleras abriendo la puerta de esta, la tenue luz iluminaba la habitación, su mirada recorre cada rincón, atravesó lo que parece la pequeña sala para entrar a otra sección, la vio ahí recostada sobre la cama, abrazándose a sí misma, tomó el mango de su sable caminando hacia ella, se detuvo frente a ella observándola lentamente, de sus labios salían murmullos incomprensibles, su curiosidad creció se acercó a ella un poco mas inclinando su cuerpo a su dirección, la vio temblar y sentarse sobresaltada, los ojos del lord se abrieron al ver su rostro muy cerca de los suyos, se enderecé en su lugar viendo su rostro de desconcierto con un deje de pánico para ver el cambio en su mirada, brinco a la cama saltando al otro lado en modo defensivo, no pudo más que reír ligeramente, saliendo mi casco una risa brutal y profunda.

Podía sentir como mi corazon corria en una carrera acalorada, mi respiración se tornó pesada y eso la desconcertó, muchas veces había sentido la fuerza, la presencia de otros mientras dormía...sin embargo esto fue muy diferente a las anteriores veces. Mi cuerpo estaba a modo de defensa, llame a mi sable que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, la luz azul resaltó en aquella habitación dándome el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

–No tengas miedo...chatarrera, puedo sentirlo–su voz rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado– creo habertelo dicho– le mire ladear poco su cabeza a un costado para alzar la mano apagando mi sable de luz, mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa para controlarme.

–¿Que...que haces aqui?– cuestione un poco alterada pero con valentía tratando de demostrar el shock, sorpresa y desconcierto..

–Soy tu invitado...–dijo sin más con esa profunda, distorsionada voz pero que infringía temor, tomó su sable llevándolo a su lugar de reposo caminando por la habitación.

Mis ojos lo examinaban fijamente, no podía leer nada, ese maldito casco no me dejaba leer lo que tramaba, moje mis labios viéndole caminar hacia mi dirección, lentamente, tomando su tiempo, mire hacia la salida, preparada para salir corriendo del lugar, preferiría estar en un lugar abierto a uno tan cerrado como en el que estábamos...mi cuerpo no se movía, vire la vista y tenía una mano alzada hacia mi persona y recordé esa horrible sensacion de panico que me invadió en aquel primer encuentro en el bosque de Takodana. Cerre mis ojos llamando a la fuerza, no podia terminar asi, era una jedi no tenía que haber emoción… En mi mente repetía una y otra vez la principal regla Jedi del código Jedi...–No hay emoción, sólo existe paz– me repetía calmando mi ser frente al hombre oscuro frente a mi.

–La paz es una mentira...chatarrera– irrumpió mi oración dejándome sorprendida– te lo dije… yo también lo siento– dijo señalando su casco o en otras palabras su mente.–Sin rodeos Chatarrera de Jakku… Para que requieres mi presencia– exige fríamente.

Negué para verle y soltarme de su parálisis con mi fuerza, camine por su costado alejándome de él para verle con serenidad, mis labios temblaron, los moje con mi lengua para abrirlos sin decir nada… lo mire fijamente una vez más– Quiero hablar con la persona debajo del casco...no con el cascarón– dije señalando aquella fría máscara, aquella doble cara que mostraba al mundo.

Alzó su rostro haciéndose cada vez más imponente, más alto, le miraba esperando su movimiento, ya no tenía temor, ya estaba serena, estaba en paz, ya no me tomaron desprevenida...observe el como llevo sus manos al casco, este emitió un sonido y con ello la liberación de su verdadero ser, de su rostro, mordí mi labio al ver caer el casco sobre el suelo de madera, mi rostro miraba su pecho, su cuello, su mentón, subí la vista hasta encontrarme con aquella mirada ahora bañada en sangre y oro, contuve el aliento al ver aquella marca, una marca que había visto tiempo atrás, aquella que yo había hecho… por un momento llegué a sentirme incómoda y con culpa.

–¿Y bien?...–su voz no era como antes, su voz ahora era mas madura, mas seria, fria...mas neutral, no era temblorosa, no era dudosa...–Mi paciencia tiene su límite chatarrera– dijo caminando hacia mí tomándome del brazo, le mire detenidamente observando la cicatriz sobre su rostro, no se por que… simplemente mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, mis dedos rozaron aquella tonalidad rosada que cruzaba su rostro, mire el desconcierto en su mirada, sus mirada rojiza con dorado brillaba mientras arrugaba su frente.

–Rey… mi nombre es Rey– conteste pasmosamente, sintiendo el agarre fuerte en mi mano, era la de el tomando mi muñeca, volví a ver su rostro soltando un suspiro–quiero...quiero que dejes ir a tu madre, dejala volver a casa– decía decididamente...pude ver una leve mueca en su rostro, me pareció que era una sonrisa, pero no me dejo continuar leyendo su rostro pues caí sobre la cama.

–¿Y si obtienes lo que quieres?, ¿Que obtendría yo?...Rey – cuestionó mortalmente con aquella voz lejana, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el mío posando sus manos a mis costados teniendo como su prisionera, su cercanía me abrumaba, tragué fuertemente mojando mis labios, temblando al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

Hojas tras hojas eran leídas en aquel aposento, Luke Skywalker y Finn leían libros sobre la historia de los tiempos entre jedis y Siths… los ojos cansados pero brillantes de Luke repasaba las letras escritas en puño y letra, mientras que Finn, buscaba algo relacionado entre la fuerza luminosa y oscura...

–Recuérdeme, ¿Porque hacemos esto?–decía el chico cambiando de página para sentarse sobre el suelo junto a una pila de libros y pergaminos.

–Recuerdo haber escuchado a mi maestro hablar sobre vínculos… entre el bien y el mal...entre el lado luminoso de la fuerza con el lado oscuro– decía el hombre mayor repasando nuevamente una de las líneas de aquel pergamino viejo y amarillento.

–Y..¿en que nos ayuda eso?–decía un curioso Finn observando al maestro Jedi sentado sobre la silla, de la cual se levantó rápidamente, se asombro dejando el libro y poniéndose a su lado–¿Encontraste algo?– decía emocionado..

–La historia se vuelve a repetir–susurró Luke para ver a su acompañante– en tiempos antiguos dos seres luminoso como oscuro eran uno solo...una misma persona, diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo iguales…–decía pensativo– se llamaban entre sí...y así existió paz por muchos siglos hasta el despertar de los siths...– le relató la información que él sabía, pero que no había probado hasta ahora.

Finn vio a Luke fijamente procesando la información, movió sus manos como pidiendo más información para abrir sus labios y después cerrarlos– Y eso nos dice...– miraba expectante a Luke quien veía a un punto fijo.

–Que el lado luminoso está siendo llamado por la oscuridad...y viceversa– miro a Finn para tomar su hombro– y que esas dos personas...Rey y Kylo Ren–hizo una pausa para soltar a Finn y caminar hacia la salida dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa–Son uno mismo..– termino de decir dejando a un Finn en shock.

Sobre el papel amarillento las palabras escritas en una vieja lengua extinta decia asi…

"Desde tiempos remotos, la luz y oscuridad han estado ligados...dos almas en distintos lados serán llamados entre sí, el bien y el mal...la fuerza los liga con su destino, pues son como el yin–yang… aquellos que renacen como opuestos pero iguales...tendrán una gran responsabilidad… traer al equilibrio y la paz…".


	6. Chapter 6

Una oscura y tenebrosa habitación iluminada por tan solo una ventana sobre los cielos dejaba ver la silueta oscura de un ser alto y levemente encorvado, este caminaba con sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, su rostro estaba fijo en aquella abertura en el cielo, sus grandes ojos negros como un manto olvidado en la galaxia viraron hacia su costado derecho al sentir la presencia de varios seres, al girar su cuerpo encarando a las entes frente a él sobre sus rodillas y miradas fijas en el suelo sonrió con malicia, sus pasos lentos pero mortales lo guiaron a su trono, tomó asiento y miró fijamente a los seis caballeros de Ren que se alzaban de su posición.

–Veo que todos están aquí...– dijo con siniestra voz observándose–pronto...muy pronto terminaremos lo que iniciamos– les dijo señalandolos con su índice, recordando el inicio de lo que sería la masacre Jedi.

"Mientras cada grupo toma su propio camino, el lado oscuro como el luminoso están a la espera de su próxima jugada, pero solo el destino que viaja a través de la fuerza sabe lo que pasará con cada alma…"

Mi respiración se contuvo al sentirlo sobre mi, pero al mismo tiempo dándome un espacio prudente, esa mirada rojo amarilla estaba fija en mí en espera de una respuesta, fruncí el ceño empujandole para ponerme de pie, me aleje de él molesta… ¿Que se creía?, ¿Que estaba en posición de pedir algo a cambio?, estaba muy equivocado si podía hacerlo, si tenía que luchar contra él lo haría sin importar el qué pasará conmigo.

–Alguien como tu no puede pedir nada a cambio– decía con un deje de reproche llamando mi sable de luz a mi mano– libera a Leia...solo eso te pido– dije firmemente.

–Creo que no estás en posición de decirme eso...– decía molesto, caminando como un león feroz enjaulado de un lado a otro observando a su presa–Tu enfoque determina tu realidad…así que tu estas en desventaja en todo esto–se detuvo frente a ella pero a una distancia prudente...sonrió ladinamente–Puedo sentirlo… tienes miedo, miedo de la decisión que puedas tomar– Hazlo o no lo hagas determinará el destino de esa persona– fueron sus palabras finales.

No podía negar que estaba en desventaja, tenía que negociar con él para llegar a un acuerdo, era una Jedi y si hacía un juramento o promesa debía cumplirla, estaba segura que Kylo Ren lo sabía muy bien...mordí mi labio observando, misma posición, parecía una escultura hecha perfección, vire mi rostro a otro lado pensando en una solución… no tenia nada en claro por ahora.

–Bien… te dare una solucion...algo que no podrás negar...– llame su atención pues él movió ligeramente su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, sonrió, cerró los ojos para volver abrirlos.

–¿Qué es lo que deseas?... Jedi...– susurro, fue un susurro casi mortal, uno donde se podía apreciar su paciencia… a lo cual lo tome por buen camino.

–llévame hacia ella...quiero ver que este bien, una vez que ella esté frente a mi y la liberes– hice una pausa sin dejar de verle, aquella batalla de miradas que había empezado desde hace minutos atrás–te diré lo que tendrás a cambio, te doy… te doy mi palabra como Jedi– termine de decir, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar...había firmado mi sentencia con el mismo demonio.

–…Muerte es lo que habrá si traiciones nuestro pacto– no era una advertencia, era una afirmación lo que salía de sus labios, moje los míos para asentir una y otra vez– partiremos al amanecer– terminó la charla girando para tomar su casco y sentarse en el viejo sofá que yace en la habitación.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho no pude más que sonreír y sentir alivio, había pasado esto...esperaba poder liberar a Leia, lo mire tomar asiento colocándose el casco nuevamente, me quede quieta en mi lugar para sentarme al borde de la cama, no confiaba en él...no podía, era un asesino después de todo.

Finn entraba al cuartel en compañía de Luke Skywalker quien se retiró su capucha dando información a los líderes de cada sección, se giró a Finn quien le había seguido desde la biblioteca para soltar un leve suspiro… no cabe duda que Finn era más curioso que cuando tenía su edad.

–Joven Finn, si lo digo es porque es verdad...puedo sentirlo en la fuerza… desde mi exilio sentía un dolor abrasador en ella– le contesto viéndole con esa mirada cansina y llena de sabiduría.

–Pero no lo entiendo aun… dice que Rey está siendo llamada por el lado oscuro– decía con un semblante confundido– ¿Como puede ser eso?– cuestiono un poco irritado.

–Lo que acabas de decir joven Finn, es toda la verdad– asintió ante sus propias palabras…–los vínculos en la fuerza se dan en raras ocasiones...cuando Ben sucumbio a la oscuridad, desde su nacimiento hubo un despertar en la fuerza… lo sentía– contaba a Finn– hubo un despertar en la fuerza hace poco… cuando tu recorrido inicio al encontrar a Rey...quizás antes...–explicó con claridad– Rey es el despertar...la contraparte de Ben… el lado luminoso y el lado oscuro de la fuerza– no pudo más que sonreír levemente.

–¿Me está diciendo que ellos deben estar juntos?– cuestionó mirándolo fijamente para negar con la cabeza– es mi amiga… ella es muy buena… no podría… ¿o si?– cuestiono ahora dudoso.

–En mi experiencia no hay tal cosa como la suerte–contestó Luke para mirar el mapa de la galaxia a donde partirán pronto…

Lágrimas viajaban a través de la piel pálida de Leia, se encontraba en una habitación oscura, pisos brillantes del mismo color, un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el planeta en el cual sobrevolaban, seguía ahí sentada y atada en aquella silla de interrogatorio, sus ojos se cerraron revelando más lágrimas y rogando por la redención de su hijo… Las compuertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un strooper de cromado color brillante, portando una capa negra, Leía observó a su visitante reconociendo al instante...Phasma.

–He venido por órdenes directas del Lord Sith...Kylo Ren– decía con voz distorsionada– será llevada a una habitación donde será custodiada por mi persona– dijo caminando hacia la mujer mayor...tras ella un grupo de tres stroopers caminaban con sus armas.

–Deberían dejarme en este lugar– decía con firmeza la generala de la resistencia mirando a los intrusos.

–No está en mi...es la decisión de nuestro Lord– terminó la frase esposando sus manos y pies para ser trasladada a una de las habitaciones...caminado entre los pasillos Leía era centro de atención de miradas por los soldados y generales de aquella base. Al llegar la capitana Phasma abrió la habitación dejándole el paso a la prisionera Leia. –El lord Sith volverá dentro de poco…será mejor que no haga nada imprudente, tenemos órdenes– le dijo una vez más cerrando la puerta tras la mujer mayor.

Leia miró la habitación, oscura como todas las demás...sintiéndose enferma… tanta oscuridad en este lugar...era elegante, grande, con un gran ventanal, observó el planeta caminando con dificultad hacia esa dirección, una vez más la tristeza le invadió el cuerpo, el alma y lágrimas rodaron por su rostro...se quedó fija en ese lugar, no supo cuanto tiempo pero el sonido de un suspiro llamó su atención, su cuerpo viro y un pedestal llamaba su atención...curiosa camino hacia ese lugar, al estar a pasos de su objetivo cayo de rodillas… un viejo y quemado casco yacía descansando sobre arena… sus labios temblaron y lloro tapando sus labios… se levantó lentamente, terminando su recorrido, tomó el casco con sus manos recordando aquel Lord Sith...aquel que...era su padre, lloró frente al casco, lo pego a su frente sintiendo su frialdad…

–Padre… ayúdame a traer a mi hijo de vuelta...– suplico con voz cansada, quería orar a la fuerza y esperar por un solo milagro….


	7. Chapter 7

La habitación permanecía en completo silencio, me encontraba sentada sobre la cama, con mis piernas cruzadas, mis manos entrelazadas en el puente de mis piernas donde cruzaban, los dedos pulgares haciendo círculos como una danza, mi mirada fija y concentrada en ellos nada más, no quería alzar la vista...podía sentir su mirada sobre mi… ya había pasado parte de la noche, lo sabia por que en parte me sentía cansada, la respiración distorsionada se escuchaba rompiendo el silencio...a pesar de ser distorsionada podría sentirse tranquila...mordí mi labio y alce mi vista, me sorprendí al ver su cabeza inclinada a un lado, me quede viendo fijamente por unos minutos...tal parece que Kylo Ren, Lord Sith dormía plácidamente…

Me levante con cuidado de la mullida cama, mis piernas dormidas hormigueaban sintiendo la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo, camine hacia él, me detuve a pocos pasos de él, mi mirada fija en el me hacían pensar en el pasado… me hacían pensar en lo poco que había escuchado de el… no del hombre que estaba frente a mi...si no del joven que vivió en la luz por mucho tiempo… me crucé de brazos sintiendo dolor en mi labio inferior, lo mordía con fuerza conteniendo el sollozo al pensar en la muerte de Han Solo… ¿Porque...Porque matar a su padre?, esa era una de mis preguntas que siempre me hacía… solté un suspiro entrecortado y lo mire moverse un poco, vire mi cuerpo a la salida, miraría mi último amanecer, el último antes de cumplir mi promesa….

Sus ojos se abrieron bajo la oscuridad de aquel casco, miro la luz tenue en la habitación, se incorporó apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, se había quedado dormido, era raro pues Kylo Ren jamás duermo, no como lo había hecho en ese momento, se enojó consigo mismo por bajar la guardia, frustrado se puso de pie, observó la cama vacía, cerró sus puños con fuerza escuchando el cuero retorcerse, busco en la puerta adjunta..nada… su respiración estaba pesada, quería destruir todo, se detuvo y sintió su presencia no lejos de ahí.

Camino hacia la salida, se detuvo al borde de las escaleras, ahí a unos metros frente a él, se encontraba ella… se encontraba observando el cielo, sus brazos se cubrían el cuerpo en un leve abrazo, sus ojos tras la máscara no podían dejar de verla, alzó la vista y el imponente sol se veía al horizonte, su respiración se calmó… no había escapado, seguía aquí… volvió su compostura y caminó hacia ella, pisó algunas flores coloridas, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella observando cómo sus hombros se alzaban lentamente, su respiración calmada, volvió a cerrar sus manos en puños al verse descubierto viendo a la chatarrera, a la jedi de esa manera.

Sentí una perturbación en la fuerza, una vibrante fuerza muy cerca de mí, supe que él era… mire de soslayo a la cabaña, seguramente se habría enojado por dejarle...mas no me importo, yo vería el amanecer antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad… me abrace a mí misma dándome calor, observe las flores bajo mis pies, curioso el pequeño campo de flores, sonreí levemente para alzar mi vista al cielo, viendo el cielo de un color lila… diferente a otros amaneceres, cerré los ojos un momento sintiendo el leve calor de aquella brillante estrella, sin embargo sentía la presencia de Kylo Ren tras de mí, mordí mi labio para suspirar.

–Veo que has despertado– dije tranquilamente sin girar mi cuerpo– no deberías dudar de mi palabra, yo nunca fallo– termine de decir para verle sobre mis hombros, ahí altivo, imponente, sin saber lo que realmente pensaba...sin embargo note la tensión de sus hombros irse a lo cual sonreí.

–Toma tus cosas… partiremos de inmediato– sentenció caminando por mi costado deteniéndose a unos pasos de mi– estare esperando en la entrada– su voz distorsionada dijo como ultimátum para seguir su camino.

Uno de los caballeros de Ren se encontraba frente a Snoke, le miraba a los ojos para dar una leve reverencia, este simplemente le observó desde su trono, alzó su deforme rostro ante lo dicho por el caballero de Ren.

–¿Es verdad lo que tus palabras dicen?– cuestiono seriamente Snoke, sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de su trono con fuerza– ¿la hija de Darth Vader… se encuentra...aquí?– cuestiono furioso viendo al caballero.

–Es prisionera de nuestro Lord Sith...– contestó sin inmutarse ante la presencia de Snoke, puso una mano en su pecho como acto de lealtad– está en sus aposentos, yo mismo escuche hablar a unos stroopers sobre ello– relato.

–Kylo… ¿Donde se encuentra el Lord Sith?– cuestionó Snoke fríamente, no cabe duda que se había llevado una sorpresa...no cabe duda que esto mejoraba sus planes cada vez más…

–Lord Sith Kylo Ren salió a una misión de reconocimiento– dijo sereno, una voz fría y neutral provenía de aquel caballero de mirada gris brillante, Snoke hizo un ademán con su mano dando por terminada la charla, el caballero de Ren dio una reverencia y dio media vuelta dando una ligera sonrisa malévola…

Habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión pues yo había traído mi nave y él había traído la suya...quería ir sola, para pensar sobre todo esto… sin embargo al llegar a la base de Kylo Ren sería una prisionera más… no podía darme el lujo de llegar en una nave rebelde… con el orgullo herido sedi a subir a su nave la cual era más grande que la mía, al entrar mire un compartimiento para descansar y delante de mí estaba la cabina, mire el lugar, era blanco...un contraste bastante notorio pues la nave era negra por fuera… mire a Kylo Ren tomar la delantera hacia la cabina, lo seguí y me detuve en el umbral observando cómo tomaba las riendas de los controles con tanta maestría… lo observe sin embargo tenía que tomar haciendo así que me senté cerrando mis ojos un momento...quedandome dormida al instante.

El viaje había sido corto, pues no era tan lejos el lugar de aquel encuentro, divisó la nave hangar frente a ellos no muy lejos y decidió advertir a su rehén… salió de la cabina caminando solo un pasillo corto, al salir su mirada se posó en la silueta de la chica, su semblante era sereno, tranquilo...estaba en paz. Su pesada respiración era lo único que se escuchaba, sin embargo debía prepararla para el abordaje, era de suma importancia o eso pensaba Kylo Ren. Se acercó a ella contemplandola, posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la movió… ella inconscientemente se incomodo en su lugar atrapando la mano de este, Kylo Ren tenía la guardia baja y eso lo sorprendió, la vio mojar sus labios abrazando ahora su brazo, el lord sith se molesto y la despertó con la fuerza, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver su cercanía, soltó su mano al ver que la tenía sujeta con la suya y se acomodo en su lugar dejando ver su malestar y vergüenza.

–Estamos apunto de llegar– convento la voz mecánica y distorsionada, lo miro de reojo y solo asiento a sus palabras– serás mi rehén...mi prisionera… si es que deseas cumplir con tu promesa… Jedi de Skywalker..– me estremecí al escucharle, le mire dar media vuelta y después volver hacia mi con unas esposas con cadenas negras, abrí mis ojos para verle y este simplemente se puso de cuclillas ante mi.

–No creo que sea necesario todo es...esto– decía atrayendo mis manos hacia mi cuerpo alejándose de su contacto, este simplemente alzó su rostro cubierto tras aquella máscara a lo cual tomó mis manos con brusquedad y me puse las esposas.

–No me gusta repetir… asi que, que te quede bien claro mujer de Jakku...– su voz era amenazante y con poca paciencia, moje mis labios viéndole retirarse a la cabina.

La compuerta se abrió, el sonido de pasos se escuchaban del otro lado, Kylo Ren se posó frente a mí, su respiración pesada y sus hombros subiendo y bajando lentamente me daban a entender que se estaba controlando, mire mis manos atrapadas en aquellas esposas, volví mi vista para tomarme con la ancha espalda de mi secuestrador, de mi verdugo… me sobresalte viéndole pues el me veía sobre su hombro, empezó a caminar y supe que debía seguirle.

Caminamos por el gran hangar, no tenía nada de especial pues era igual que en la anterior base, pisos relucientes de color negro, soldados por aquí y por allá, varios curiosos viraban su atención a nosotros, supuse que era porque Kylo Ren su nuevo Sith tenía una rehén consigo… mis manos transpiraban a pesar de sentirme tranquila, sabía que pronto vería a Leia, que la vería estando bien, mi corazón estaba en paz. Mire la figura imponente frente a mí guiándome por largos pasillos, mi mirada curiosa se desviaba de vez en vez a mis alrededores, sin darme cuenta choque con su cuerpo, jadee al verme en el suelo mas este no se inmuto, solo puso un codigo y una puerta se abrió frente a nosotros.

–Has vuelto...– pude escuchar la voz cansada y con un deje de esperanza de Leia, me puse de pie y me quedé tras Kylo Ren–Reconsideralo… vuelve conmigo, yo..no te odio...Ben– suplicaba Leía en voz baja, mire la figura de Ren tensarse, sus manos se cerraron en puños y lo único que pude hacer fue salir de mi escondite.

–Creo que puedes soltarme ahora– dije a Ren para girar mi rostro a una Leía sorprendida, le sonreí levemente para alzar mis manos y ver a Kylo Ren.

–¿Pero..que?, ¿Que haces...Rey que haces aqui?– escuchaba las preguntas ansiosas de Leia mientras Kylo tomaba mis manos y me liberaba de mi prisión.

Camine hacia Leia sentándome frente a ella, limpie sus lagrimas para sonreírle, ella me miraba expectante en espera de respuestas, moje mis labios y negué levemente para sonreirle una vez más. Mis manos liberaron a Leia de sus cadenas con la fuerza, dando a entender a Kylo Ren que pude escapar si asi lo queria pero que cumpliria mi promesa.

–Descuide, volverá a salvo a la resistencia– decía con una sonrisa en mis labios sintiendo la fuerza emana de nuestro espectador, la mirada de asombro en aquellos ojos acompañados de arrugas dijeron todo para desviarla hacia arriba de mi, solté un suspiro tomando las manos de Leia– Un jedi no rompe su palabra, yo cumplire con ella y usted deberá irse...– solté sus manos lentamente, me puse de pie y la mire para ponerme a un lado de Kylo Ren.

–Lo que haces es cometer suicidio...Rey...– decía Leía desesperada para ponerse de pie, mas no se movió de su lugar– Ben...siento luz en ti...– dijo viendo al hombre a mi costado el cual soltó un suspiro– vuelve a mi… te lo suplico– dijo juntando sus manos.

–Su nave partirá dentro de poco...será mejor que se prepare– decía con voz mecánica y fría, tan distante que hasta yo misma llegué a sentir pena por Leia– la chatarrera de Jakku cumplira con su promesa… ella se quedara conmigo a cambio de su libertad– sin más dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida, se detuvo, yo giré a verle– No salgas de esta habitación, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente– sin más salió de la habitación dejándonos solas.

–Sabes que quedarte aquí es peligroso...Rey– la voz de Leia llamó mi atención nuevamente para verla con una mirada cansina– sabes que mi Ben no cumplira su promesa– dijo tranquila pero triste.

Suavemente negué para acercarme a ella, tome sus manos con delicadeza para sonreirle– Lo hará… porque yo prometí quedarme a su lado, el cumplira...yo lo se– dije segura de mi para verle a los ojos– escuche lo que dijo...que aún hay luz en el… ¿Puede ser posible eso? el ahora es un Lord Sith– decía insegura sobre ese tema.

–Lo es… puedo sentirlo– soltó un suspiro palmeando mis manos– no seré un Jedi, pero mi padre lo fue… mi hermano lo es y estamos vinculados en la fuerza– explico para tocar mi mejilla– puedo sentir la luz en él...– dijo afirmando con la cabeza– si no… me hubiera matado cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo...Rey...– hizo una pausa y la mire con curiosidad– Puedo pedirte un favor...– me dijo a lo que yo asenti.

La habitación estaba en compañía de dos presencias, Snoke y Kylo Ren, este yacía sentado frente al gran holograma, el otro miraba fijamente a su recién visitante, un silencio sepulcral era lo único que los envolvía a ambos.

–Ponte de pie mi fiel Sith– con voz profunda y tenebrosa decía aquella figura imponente, con un movimiento de mano le invito a obedecer– Siento… una presencia fuerte en la fuerza–hizo una pausa meditando– acaso es… la padawan de Luke...Skywalker– termino de decir inclinando su cuerpo hacia Ren.

–Así es maestro...es ella– decía viendo a la figura frente a el que se había quitado el casco antes de entrar– ella se encuentra aquí como mi prisionera y futura aprendiz del lado oscuro–termino de decir con seriedad ignorando la mirada fría de Snoke.

–La quiero ante mi..– dijo sin más para recargarse en el respaldo de su trono– deseo conocer a la mujer que te venció… a la que te impulsó a terminar con tu entrenamiento, quiero agradecer por despertar a el nuevo sith– decía con orgullo para asentir, Kylo Ren simplemente le observaba a lo cual asintió y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Al Salir de la habitación caminando por los pasillos de la base se encontró con la capitana Phasma quien le hizo una reverencia, le explico que sus ordenes habian sido cumpidas y que la general Organa estaba en libertad, este simplemente dio un movimiento de cabeza para seguir su camino, se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal viendo la nave salir donde la que un dia llamo madre patria.


	8. Chapter 8

No sabía cómo ni el porqué pero los presentes en la habitación corrían detrás de Luke Skywalker quien había detenido su charla pues sintió la presencia de alguien, Finn corría un poco atrás mientras que los primeros mandos y manos derechas de Leia en la lucha por la libertad de la galaxia les seguían el paso. Luke atravesó las compuertas hacia el exterior donde un el dia yacía soleado con una ligera brisa… De los cielos podían ver como una nave TIE de la primera orden, Luke miró detenidamente a la nave descender, si bien estaba interesado en él como una nave enemiga pudo encontrar la base, la otra cosa que llama su atención era la presencia que venía en ella, los demás se alertaron uno dio un paso dando la orden de atacar más el jedi Skywalker detuvo la orden negando, este camino hacia la nave que acababa de aterrizar, se detuvo con calma mientras la compuerta se abría, de la nave salió una Leía seguida de la ayuda de los hombres del lugar.

Leia miró a su hermano con un brillo en los ojos, Luke la miró fijamente desde su lugar, sonrió levemente al mirarla sana y salva, la abrazó dándole la bienvenida, más está simplemente tomo sus brazos para verle, sin decir palabras asintió y caminaron ignorando el llamado de los presentes.

–Luke… lo vi… vi a Ben–decía con un deje de tristeza la generala de la resistencia a su hermano que entraban a la habitación de esta– esta ahi puedo sentirlo, lo vi a los ojos y vi luz en él– afirmaba moviendo sus manos.

–Leia...siento decirlo pero Ben se ha ido–hizo una pausa mirando a su hermana fijamente– el ahora es un Sith– le recordó tomando su hombro con su vieja mano, hizo una leve mueca para asentir a sus propios movimientos–Rey…está con él, ¿cierto?–a pesar de ser una pregunta sonaba más a una afirmación de su parte.

Como si hubiera recordado algo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mirando a su hermano gemelo, afirmó con la cabeza una, dos, tres veces dando media vuelta– así es, se veía muy decidida a no irse– hizo una corta pausa– dijo que había dado su promesa… y le encomende una misión– encarando a su hermano con una mirada determinada prosiguió– su misión es que traiga a la luz a mi hijo– termino de decir para cruzar sus brazos.

Luke no se inmuto al escuchar tal acción por parte de Leia su hermana, al contrario estaba intrigado, empezó a caminar por la habitación meditando, pensando...si lo que habia encontrado mas lo que sus pensamientos salían a la luz...posiblemente habría una posibilidad. Se detuvo viendo por el ventanal soltando un suspiro– quizás… haya un milagro– susurro llamando la atención de la generala– la fuerza es misteriosa, existen vínculos...si lo que está pasando es verdad– hizo una pausa dando media vuelta, miró a Leia un momento para sonreír levemente– quizás Ben encuentre su redención… y vuelva a la luz– terminó de decir viendo como su gemela se sentaba conmocionada ante la noticia.

Mi vista estaba fija en aquel casco chamuscado puesto en aquel pedestal, lo observaba fijamente imaginando cómo debió ser cuando la persona aún vivía, pues había escuchado de su maestro que él mismo dio santa sepultura a su padre… se abrazó a su misma calmando el impulso de tomarlo en sus manos, miró de reojo la habitación y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al escuchar la puerta deslizarse, contuvo la respiración para calmarse sin virar a su visitante.

–Cumpli con mi palabra… mujer de Jakku– decía la voz distorsionada para escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mi dirección– ahora cumple la tuya– demandó detrás de mi persona sintiendo su presencia fuerte y vibrante.

–Te dije que cumpliria mi palabra– le recorde sin girar a verle, mi vista se clavó en aquel viejo casco nuevamente, mi mirada estaba perdida en aquel objeto con significado para mi captor detrás mío...–Dime, ¿Porque tanto interés en ser alguien que no podrás ser jamás?–cuestioné sin pensar en las consecuencias, me acerque al casco y mis manos se guiaban a él dispuesta a tomarle.

–No te metas en mis asuntos– advirtió tomando mi mano, su fuerza se impregnaba en mi piel haciéndome vibrar, le mire fijamente queriendo atravesar esa coraza o más bien máscara, me soltó con rudeza viendo como este giraba a ver lo unico que tenia de recuerdo de su benevolente abuelo...Darth Vader o mejor dicho Anakin Skywalker.

–Aun tienes miedo de no ser como el– solte sobando mi muñeca derecha para alejarse unos pasos–La gente no se puede parecer a alguien que vivió su vida– continúe diciendo, observando como Kylo Ren cerraba sus manos en puños...indicio de que su ira subía poco a poco.

Sin preámbulos caminó a zancadas grandes haciéndome caer sobre el sofá, este apoyo su mano en el respaldo inclinando su cuerpo hacia el mío, su casco y máscara fría estaba a milímetros de mi rostro, su voz distorsionada me hizo callar pues tenía que admitir que lo había provocado.

–Será mejor que no indagues más… obedeceras en lo que diga...serás mi alumna...mi esclava si es necesario– su voz sonaba mortal, jadee molesta ante sus palabras mas no me dejó hablar– porque si no cumples tu palabra yo mismo, matare a la que una vez fue mi madre…– dijo alejandose de mi para caminar nuevamente ante el casco dañado de Vader.

Me quedé en silencio, la miré fijamente con una mezcla de coraje, tristeza y valentía… aun me cuestionaba internamente el por qué accedí a todo esto y la verdad es que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, no en mi naturaleza era ser impulsiva, hacer las cosas que creía que eran correctas. Mordí mi labio levantándome de aquel mullido sofá, camine hacia Kylo Ren quien me daba la espalda, me tente a tocar su espalda, sin embargo preferí entrelazar mis dedos tras mi espalda.

–¿Ahora que haremos?–le cuestione sin dejar de ver su ancha espalda que respiraba profundamente como si quisiera calmar a sus demonios dentro–todos han visto que me tomaste como prisionera– seguía hablando posando a su lado, viendo el punto donde el veía, el casco...suspire para girar a verle.

–Serás mi aprendiz… viviras aqui, me seguirás a donde vaya– empezó a hablar más calmado, se giró caminando hacia la gran cama sentándose en la orilla– tengo mis razones chatarrera, cuando te ganes mi confianza te las haré saber.– dicho esto se levantó con un impulso fuera de sí y salió de la habitación dejándome sola en aquel lugar.

Leia conmocionada de escuchar esas palabras de su hermano lo miró interrogante a lo que su hermano solo le sonrió levemente caminando hacia ella, tomó asiento junto a ella, tomo su mano con su mano mecánica, volvió a sonreír afirmando a sus pensamientos.

–Encontre algo… mas bien desde que Rey estaba conmigo sentía algo diferente en la fuerza, digamos que tenía un presentimiento más no estaba seguro de que era– decía sus pensamiento a Leia quien estaba atenta a lo que escuchaba en boca de su gemelo–Ben siempre fue un chico con talento, con más fuerza de la que yo tuve cuando joven, su equilibrio en la fuerza era lo que llamaba mi atención, eso mismo hizo que me enfocara en él...sin embargo pusimos mucha carga en sus hombros entre otras cosas que hicimos mal con él– dijo viendo como su hermana afirmaba ese hecho– pero desde que Rey despertó en la fuerza… pude sentir en mi exilio dos fuerzas mezclarse...que estaban predestinadas a estar juntas.– termino de decir sonriendo.

–Me estas tratando de decir, que Ben y Rey son uno con la fuerza– decía entre incrédula y esperanzada– que mi Ben podrá regresar con ayuda de Rey– continuaba apretando ligeramente la mano mecánica de Luke.

–Es una posibilidad...–hizo un pausa– encontré un pergamino, uno que hablaba de profecías… destinos encontrados– miro hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación de Leia quedándose callado un momento– ese pergamino data de la era de la antigua república– suspiro– hubo un jedi, uno poderoso en su era como lo fue Anakin nuestro padre en la suya– miró a Leia y se puso de pie caminando hacia el ventanal– su nombre era Revan… un prodigio padawan, un maestro Jedi, el mejor de todos...sucumbio a la oscuridad, fue uno de los más temidos villanos… pero salió de la oscuridad tras encontrar amor...– hizo una pausa nuevamente alzando los hombros– lo salvó de la oscuridad, el nombre de aquella mujer era Bastila, una maestra Jedi– miro el reflejo de Leia sobre el cristal– estoy seguro que Rey es esa luz que Ben necesita… estoy seguro que si Bien es listo sabrá el significado de nuestro padre– Terminó de relatar para caminar hacia la salida– solo hay que prepararnos, estar listos y esperar por el resultado del destino– sin más salió de la habitación dejando a una Leía esperanzada en la redención de su único hijo.


	9. Chapter 9

Tras quedarme sola en aquella habitación me abrace a mí misma caminando por este, sus tonalidades negras con rojo y un deje de blanco me hacía pensar en que quedaba muy bien con la personalidad de su dueño, suspiré sentándome en la cama, mismo lugar donde Kylo Ren se había sentado momentos atrás, me quedé en silencio pensando en como cumpliria con mi mision, en como traerlo de regreso, me deje caer de espaldas en el colchón viendo el techo brillante, cerré mis ojos y así como los cerré los volví abrir pues una respiración pesada se dejó escuchar, me senté nuevamente buscando al sith en cuestión, mas no había nadie más en la habitación.

Me puse de pie caminando hacia ese pequeño lugar donde sentía un deje de fuerza parpadeando, me detuve frente al viejo casco el cual yacía polvoso frente a mí, mordí mi labio mirando a los lados para tomarlo en mis manos, lo observe y este dejó sentir su fuerza en el y una respiración detrás de mí… al girar mire la imagen de un hombre alto vestido de negro con este casco puesto, mis cejas se alzaron en asombro dejando caer el casco mas este se detuvo en el aire.

El entorno empezó a dar vueltas y lo último que escucho es la respiracion de Darth Vader, al despertar puedo ver a un joven llorando con una mujer en manos, parecía desesperado, había sufrimiento en su rostro… me acerque a este poco a poco y la visión cambió al mismo joven matando a todos en aquel lugar, me quedé sorprendida pues había masacrado a toda una villa, tomó el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer y se marchó del lugar… mi cabeza dolió un poco y sentía la presencia de aquel joven palpitando en ira.

–¿Porque ha tenido que morir?, ¿Porque no he podido salvarla?, se que pude haber sido capaz–se lamentaba el joven quien veía piezas de chatarra frente a él mientras lloraba.

–A Veces hay cosas que nadie puede arreglar, no eres todopoderoso...Ani– una hermosa mujer se acercaba a él con dolor en su rostro, queriendo consolar su agonía...mas esta no se inmuto ante el rostro lleno de ira, tristeza y venganza.

–Pues tendría que serlo!, Algun dia lo sere. me convertiré en el Jedi más poderoso que haya existido! Te lo prometo… Y aprenderé a evitar que las personas mueran!– alzaba la voz dándole la espalda a la hermosa mujer de cabello rizado quien solo se quedo ahí viendo sufría nombrando su nombre en un susurro {Anakin}... –Toda la culpa es de Obi-Wan!, Tiene celos!...No me deja avanzar!.– gritaba enojado tomando su cabeza.

–Anakin… ¿Que pasa?– cuestiono caminando hacia él, el cual se detuvo para llorar confundido– Los mate… si a todos… los mate….– dijo un anakin perdido.

Mi corazón martillaba mi pecho fuertemente al escuchar aquel hecho, camino uno, dos, tres pasos hacia atrás cayendo al vacío… mi cabeza dolía cayendo de lleno al suelo. Imágenes de una vida que no pertenecía aparecían una tras otra la mayoría acompañada con aquella hermano mujer… "Me estas pidiendo que sea racional… y se bien que es algo que no puedo hacer...Creeme que me encantaría poder...más olvidar mis sentimientos, es algo que no puedo", voces de un joven se escuchaban en todo el lugar mientras veía como la vida del que suponía era Anakin Skywalker avanzaba dentro de mi... "El apego está prohibido, la posesión está prohibida...la compasión Senadora Padme, que para mi es mi definición del amor incondicional, es el centro en la vida de un Jedi, Asi que podria decirse que se nos alienta a amar". Con la fuerza fui impulsada a un oscuro escenario, podía ver a un Anakin mucho más maduro, llevaba una cicatriz en su rostro, cabello mas largo y sus vestimentas mas oscuras… se veía diferente, estaba frente a una Padme embarazada, contuve el aliento escuchando lo que se decían…

Padme corrió al encuentro de Anakin el cual abrazó con desespero, lo miro a los ojos escuchando su pregunta a lo cual ella simplemente negaba no creyendo lo que su corazón le dictaba.

–Estaba preocupada por ti...Obi-Wan me ha dicho terribles cosas de ti– decía negando la realidad que no deseaba ver– me dijo que te habías unido al lado oscuro y… y que habían asesinado a niños– termino de decir para empezar a llorar viendo a un Anakin acomplejado, su mirada oscura se posó en ella tomándola de los brazos.

–Obi-Wan quiere que estés en contra mía...– le dijo en voz profunda y contenida– se preocupa por nosotros– contestó Padme asegurando aquella realidad– ¿Nosotros?...– cuestiono un confundido Anakin vendo como Padme asentia– Se enteró… pretende apoyarnos, Ani...– dijo haciendo referencia a su embarazo. Se contemplaron por un tiempo fijamente en busca de ese algo que los protegiera de todo esto...–Anakin...Solo quiero tu amor– había dicho con triste mirada y voz esperanzada a lo cual el Skywalker negó levemente– El amor no te salvará Padme, mis nuevos poderes lo harán...– termino de decir Anakin– ¿Aque precio?... eres una buena persona Anakin, no lo hagas– dijo en suplica al hombre que amaba.

Mi cabeza dolió un poco haciéndome quejar cerrando los ojos, sentí la presencia familiar de alguien al abrirlos pude ver a un hombre en la compuerta de la nave viendo el encuentro de Padmé y Anakin.

–TRAIDORA!– el grito de Anakin retumbó en todo el lugar, su mano se alzó haciéndome recordar a Kylo Ren, mi cuerpo tembló y mire con impotencia como este le robaba la vida a la que juraba amar, mi vista se volvió borrosa viendo como el cuerpo caía al suelo, seguido de una pelea… sables láser moviéndose con agilidad, mi aire se contuvo y vio lo que sería el final del Skywalker…

–Tu eras el elegido...debes derrotar a los Sith...no unirte a su fuerza– gritaba aquel hombre que se me hacia familiar, aquel que era mi sangre, podía sentir la tristeza en él, la mirada de él era desesperada, mordí mi labio mirando mi vista al mutilado Anakin quien poseía odio en su mirada– tenías que dar equilibrio a la fuerza, no dejarla en la oscuridad!– TE ODIO!– gritó un Anakin lleno de ira, dolor, desprecio, agonía...arrastrándose por el suelo, Obi–Wan lo vio desde arriba culpandose por el resultado, mire a ambos sin poder hacer nada y no pude más que llorar en silencio– Eras mi hermano Anakin...yo te quería– dijo mi vista se posó en Anakin el cual pareció que me veía fijamente, mi cuerpo tembló y me desmaye…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, yacía en el frío suelo, me levanté poco a poco pensando que había vuelto en la realidad, me detuve al dar el primer paso pues la misma respiración pesada se dejaba escuchar, con mi vista busque al dueño encontrandole imponente frente al ventanal, la habitación era diferente, así que me di cuenta que aun no volvía a mi realidad, una voz mecánica se escuchó cansada, triste y con culpa.

–Si...Te maté...yo maté al niño que llevabas… mate a nuestro hijo. Y me odio por todo lo que he hecho– decía un Darth Vader mirando a la nada, me puse de pie a su lado viendo las estrellas, mordí mi labio para verle.

–Le prometo...que haré que su nieto vuelva a la luz– me atreví a tomar su brazo, el virus a mi dirección mas no pude terminar de ver su acción pues caí en un profundo sueño.

Unos brazos me alzaban y me posaban en la cama, mis ojos se empezaban a abrir poco a poco viendo a Kylo Ren borrosamente, su cicatriz surcaba su rostro y tenía el cabello húmedo, me quejé un poco y el vino a verme, el toque de mi mano se contrarrestaban con su piel caliente, el solo me observo y nuevamente la oscuridad me abrazo.

Kylo Ren, Lord Sith y líder de los caballeros de Ren entrenaba en una sala privada, esa mujer le hacía hervir la sangre, la odiaba...la odiaba por parecer más fuerte que el, aun siendo Sith tenía dudas, debía hacerla sentir menos, debía hacerlo… corto la cabeza de un soldado de la rebelión y la simulación terminó, su sable se apago y camino hacia la salida...Ahora más tranquilo se encontraba caminando hacia sus aposentos, podría tolerar a la chatarrera cuando estuviera en la misma habitación así como lo hizo en el planeta Levana...Giro en dirección a su pasillo el cual tenía grandes ventanales y en el fondo estaba sus aposentos, pasó de largo al general Hux sin siquiera escucharle, la puerta se deslizó entrando a su habitación, la observó de un lado a otro adentrándose unos pasos más, se detuvo al sentir una fuerza fuerte y vibrante...miro a Rey tirada en el suelo, lloraba y temblaba, tan solo un momento se preocupo por ella, se inco tomando el casco de su difunto abuelo y lo puso en su lugar, hasta entonces Rey se fue calmando poco a poco.

La alzo en brazos sintiendo su cuerpo aun temblando, su respiración estaba más calmada, la puso sobre su cama, la cual no estaba muy lejos, la depositó sobre ella acomodando lentamente, la escucho quejarse, giro su rostro para verle sus ojos avellana se abrían lentamente, ladeo levemente su rostro el cual abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir el tacto frío de la Jedi.

–Lo siento tanto...Anakin… prometo...traerlo de vuelta– susurra acariciando su rostro, está conmocionado ante lo que escuchaba tomó la mano de Rey sentándose a su costado, la miro dormir y este quedo velando sus sueños...aún preguntándose que había sido todo eso.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios a mi Reylo Fic... Como todos saben o algunos se han dado cuenta la trama va poco a poco, pero es algo que quiero hacer pues quiero adentrarme en cada personaje, dejar ver cosas que los hagan entender mas, el porque actúan de esa manera...por que hacen lo que hacen... Otra cosa es que no soy buena con la acción pero...siempre hay una primera vez para todo y tal parece ser que este Reylo Fic tendrá acción en próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **También puedo decir que en general y no por que sea mi fic me gusto mucho poner parte de las películas pasadas, poner iconos representativos jugar con ellos de un modo que la trama tenga mas sentido... Sobre el Reylo no se desesperen que apenas empieza ;).**_

 _ **Solo puedo decir que muchísimas gracias a esas personas que me siguen desde el primer capitulo y bienvenido/as a los que llegan, espero que les guste, pueden dejar sus sugerencias y quizás les de una sorpresa :)**_

 **Star Wars No me pertenece...**

* * *

Pasos se escuchaban por el largo pasillo, las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver a seis individuos de oscuras prendas, todos con máscaras, caminaban uno tras otro, se fueron alineando en media luna frente a un gran trono, se hincaron bajando sus cabezas y como si fuera magia la luz hacía acto de presencia frente a ellos dejando ver al Supremo Líder Snoke. Este les veía fijamente, de un lado a otro movía su rostro observándose, aquellos seguían en la misma posición.

–Luke...Skywalker–pronunció haciendo que todos los presentes alzaron sus rostros a su líder– ha salido de su exilio… lo quiero muerto...– susurro mortalmente alzando la mano.

–Confirme los hechos y la general Leia Organa fue liberada– dijo uno de los caballeros quien se puso de pie– se destino es la base rebelde– terminó de decir sin bajar la vista.

–Perfecto...saben que deben de hacer– dijo como ultimátum para desaparecer dejando a los caballeros de Ren en aquella solitaria habitación.

–Debemos actuar pronto– dijo uno de ellos llamando la atención del que estaba de pie en el centro– entre más pronto mejor– dijo sonriendo tras su máscara.

–Esperemos a que las coordenadas se carguen– dijo sin más para hacer un movimiento de cabeza, ante las demás entes afirmaban para desaparecer como sombras ante la luz.

Mis párpados pesaban, los abri y cerre adaptandome a la tenue luz que había en la habitación, me senté de golpe tomando mi cabeza, mis cabellos caían sobre mi rostro y hombros, solté un suspiro para alzar mi cabeza, mi mirada avellana viraba por todo el lugar...recordando el lugar en el que me encontraba, como si la fuerza se metiera en mi mente recordé lo que había vivido, mi vista se detuvo en aquel pedestal que sostenía aquel casco.

Moví mi cuerpo, pero me detuve al sentir el movimiento a mi costado, gire levemente mi cintura en dirección viendo una espalda desnuda, contuve el aliento para salir de la cama de un brinco… mire a mis costados para caminar con sigilo hacia el otro lado de la cama, boca abajo yacía Kylo Ren… me acerque a él, su respiración era calmada, su semblante era diferente a como yo lo recordaba. Mordí mi labio al ver su cicatriz recordando vagamente lo que había pasado al despertar y poco antes de caer inconsciente… Un salto inconsciente di hacia atrás para caer sobre el suelo al ver sus ojos carmesí con ambar abrirse de repente...parecía ido… se recargo en sus manos para levantarse con la respiración agitada… dio un grito que podía sentir sufrimiento y agonía para quedarse en silencio...pude ver como giro su rostro a donde estaba dormida antes y se levantó de repente topándose conmigo sentada en el suelo.

 _Una batalla yacía sobre una tierra sombría, nubes cubriendo el cielo, relámpagos rojizos, anaranjados y morados se hacían presentes… naves surcando el cielo, disparos, explosiones se podían escuchar en la lejanía, su respiración era pesada...miró a sus costados y vio a sus compañeros los caballeros de Ren… estos corrieron a la batalla mientras el observaba. República...Primera Orden, una batalla sin fin, sus pasos eran firmes, pesados y su presencia era imponente, veía como soldados del imperio se inclinaba con respeto… confundido seguía caminando hasta llegar donde podía ver a Luke Skywalker, dos jedis mas que no reconoció encapuchados blandían sus sables verde, morado y azul._

 _Alzó su vista al cielo viendo como la nave del Supremo Líder Snoke atravesaba todo el cielo, bajó su vista nuevamente corriendo mientras encendía su sable láser, lo miró por un momento y este era diferente al que usaba, ahora era negro y blanco… rebotar los disparos de algunos soldados para matar a otros, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada hasta llegar donde la mujer que siempre le había reprochado tantas cosas, estaba de pie mirando junto a sus guardias...Le miró a través del casco para matar a otros soldados de la resistencia, su furia iba en aumento, más se detuvo al ver a una Jedi de capucha negra caer al suelo...miró a Leia Organa y giró su dirección matando al guerrero atravesando con su sable, este cayó muerto, miró a la jedi descubrirse el rostro y se trataba de la chatarrera, de la Jedi Rey… miró en dirección a donde Leía y un grito de agonía salió de sus labios..El supremo Líder la había matado._

Se despertó de golpe sintiendo su pecho arder, se sostuvo en sus manos calmando su respiración, cerró sus ojos con fuerza soltando un grito de frustración, se calmo solo un poco, abrió sus ojos mirando dónde Rey dormía, al no verla se levantó dando por sentado que había escapado, lo que no esperaba era verla sentada sobre el frío suelo con su mirada confundida...apretó los puños en su costado acercándose peligrosamente a ella, la tomo de sus muñecas y la alzó viendo desde arriba, apretó la mandíbula para chocar contra la pared…La observó con sus cuencas rojo ámbar y su respiración entrecortada.

–Odio...odio que intervengas en todas partes– decía mortalmente en un susurro presionando más sus muñecas–por mi estarías muerta… pero tengo otros planes en mente– le advirtió viendo como el cuerpo de la Jedi temblaba pero aparentando que no temía.

–¿Qué planes tienes en mente?– cuestionó tratando de hacerle calmar–dime… asi puedo ayudarte–continuo tratando de convencerle a lo cual sonrió ladinamente para separar el agarre bruscamente.

–Eso… con el tiempo lo sabrás– dijo dando la espalda a Rey caminando hacia el sofá, se sentó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas entrelazo sus dedos y miraba fijamente el casco de Vader–terminaré lo que un día empezaste... – susurro para si mismo sin embargo, Rey había escuchado aquella promesa viendo a la misma dirección.

Camine a su dirección y tomé asiento a su lado, observe el casco mojando mis labios preparándome para hablar, sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, puse mis manos sobre mis muslos soltando un suspiro– Kylo… ¿Porque quieres ser como el?– cuestione sin verle recordando la vida de Anakin Skywalker en mi mente–¿Porque no forjar tu propio camino?– intentaba de alguna forma llegar a el, debia cumplio mis promesas, me quedaría con él, lo traería a la luz y salvaría al nieto de Anakin para que no cometiera el mismo error.

–Tu… no sabes nada– dijo seriamente– tu no sabes el deseo de venganza… tu no sabes la agonía de la soledad...no sabes lo que pase– dijo levantándose– el único consuelo fue Darth Vader– lo mire viendo aquel objeto con anhelo, esperanza quizás...me puse de pie y tomé su brazo sintiendo como este se tensó.

–Darth...no...Anakin no quiere esto para ti– dije serenamente mirándole fijamente aunque él no me viera a mi–consigue tus propósitos sin tenerle en cuenta… al fin y al cabo llegaste hasta aqui por tu propio mérito y no como una marioneta como lo hicieron con tu abuelo– dije finalmente para caminar hacia la cama, más en el camino me tomó del brazo con rudeza a la cual me queje para verle fijamente.

Sus labios temblaron entreabiertos viéndome fijamente como si buscara una palabra correcta para empezar, cerró sus labios formando una línea recta para soltarme– Prepárate… iremos a ver al Líder Supremo– sentenció para caminar hacia una habitación conjunta. Solté un suspiro para ponerme mis zapatos, al terminar el Sith salió arreglado listo para partir.

Las estrellas surcaban el cielo, una fogata acompañaba las charlas animadas de los pilotos de la resistencia, era paz en un tiempo de caos… Leía veía a sus compañeros disfrutar ese momento de paz, sonrió levemente para subir su mano a su mentón mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba sus labios pensativa, soltó un suspiro, no se sorprendió al ver a Luke llegar con Finn quienes veían la misma escena que ella.

–Desearía que así fuera siempre– decía una esperanzada Leía para ver a su hermano de reojo– si tan solo en el pasado hubiera estado ahí y no hubiera dejado mis obligaciones más importantes– decía lamentándose con seriedad.

–No te lamentes Leía...todos tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó– dijo tomando el hombro de su hermana– Ben era un chico especial, el llevaba una carga muy grande que todos nosotros impusimos a él–continuo para verlo, vio a Finn interesado en la conversación y lo invitó a caminar con ellos hasta el lugar donde todos estaban reunidos.

–Nuestra familia siempre ha tenido malos momentos, como buenos… no puedo hablar de la época de mi padre antes que yo pues aun no nacia, pero puedo decir que nuestra familia ha estado rodeada de desgracias...–hizo una pausa mirando a Leia– una de ellas es Ben Solo… mi sobrino...mi ex padawan...– tomó asiento en uno de los troncos junto a Finn mientras Leía se sentaba cerca de ellos– Ben fue un chico inteligente, astuto, posee habilidades que otros chicos de su edad no podrían tener– sonrió levemente– eso es de familia, podía construir cosas, era buen piloto, buen estudiante pero sobretodo buen hijo y sobrino– continuó llamando la atención de los demás– Hijo de Leia y Han Solo… nieto de Anakin Skywalker, sobrino de un servidor– asintió a sus pensamientos– un chico que fue abandonado por los ideales que nosotros creíamos que eran los correctos, la soledad lo llevó a la tristeza...la tristeza lo llevó al odio… malos sentimientos...malos caminos– siguió contando Luke mirando a las estrellas fijamente– su deseo de ser reconocido, de no caer en la soledad lo hizo irse al lado oscuro… Snoke– hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos– Snoke es una entidad terrible… manipula las mentes para hacerlas a su beneficio, Ben cae fácilmente ante sus promesas y nosotros fuimos muy ingenuos confiandonos demasiado, un precio muy alto que pagamos pagamos– soltó un suspiro mirando a los presentes– el lado oscuro es un lado cruel y despiadado… debemos ir con cuidado pues siento turbaciones en la fuerza, Snoke planea algo...estoy seguro de ello– miro como todos asienten, se miraban entre ellos y susurraban sobre el tema– Somos la luz, luchamos por la paz… debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

–Nuestro equipo de vuelo partirá mañana por la mañana para el reconocimiento– informaba Poe junto a su equipo para sonreirle– tenga por seguro que seremos invisibles ante ellos… a pesar que nuestra general regresó sana y salva seguiremos con la misión– terminó de hablar.

Un pensativo Finn estudiaba cada palabra dicha por el Jedi, se cruzó de brazos para mirar a los presentes, él había vivido parte de su vida en el imperio, sabía de lo que Luke hablaba...una parte de él podía comprender a ese Ben del que hablaban, sin embargo sabía que debían luchar contra sus enemigos cueste lo que cueste.

–Si me da permiso… yo podria ayudar con los estrategas y entrenarlos de alguna manera que sepan los puntos débiles de cada escuadrón de la primera orden– se apuntó Finn levantándose observando a todos posando su mirada en Leia Organa quien tenia la ultima palabra.

–Admiro tu valentía Finn...eso nos seria de gran ayuda– ante estas palabras un plan se iniciaba en el bando de la resistencia en el camino luminoso de la fuerza.


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Wars No me pertenece...**

* * *

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde mi estadía en la base enemiga con mi enemigo, desde aquella noche todo fue cambiando, el casi no estaba prácticamente sobre mi siendo mi sombra...no, tenía maestros de combate y sobre teoría sobre los sith...muy dentro de mí sabía que nada de esto me serviria pues yo seguía muy fielmente con mi idea de ser un Jedi, no sucumbir a la oscuridad… aunque a veces me daba de matar a uno que otro profesor que era realmente estricto. Otra de las cosas que estaba esperando era estar frente a el maestro de Kylo...Snoke, a lo que supe esa noche los deseos de Snoke eran que estuviera frente a él...sin embargo esto le estaba dando largas y era un poco frustrante...quería conocer el rostro del verdadero enemigo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kylo Ren con las ropas rasgadas, me levanté de mi asiento dejando el libro sobre la mesa para caminar hacia él, se quitó el casco dejando caer caminando hacia una habitación en conjunto, le mire preocupada… debía preocuparme pues su vida dependia de mi misión principal o una de las tantas. Camine decidida detrás de él para curar sus heridas, era obvio que con el rastro de sangre y lo testarudo que era no fue a la sala médica, entre al cuarto adjunto viéndole sin la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, todo aquello yacía sobre el suelo hecho una pila de oscuras ropas… moje mis labios para terminar de acercarme.

–Déjame ver esas heridas– dije tomando el botiquín dentro de un mueble que estaba en una esquina, volví hacia él ignorando la mirada ámbar rojiza que me daba en esos momentos– eres terco..debiste ir a la sala médica, con esta ya son dos veces que vienes asi– termine de decir invitándole a tomar asiento.

–No son tus asuntos...puedo hacerlo solo– decia tomando las gazas de la caja metálica, le di una mirada significativa para tomar el algodón y el alcohol– Espero que estes cumpliendo con tus obligaciones– me dijo haciendo una leve mueca.

–Lo hago...aunque no comprendo por qué todo esto–limpiaba los rasguños que quizás eran causadas por algunas bestias– eres tu mi maestro...no deberías tu mostrarme el camino– dije terminando mi labor mirando las demás cicatrices sobre su espalda, me quedé ahí viendo por unos segundos cuando mi vista fue guiada hasta las gazas alzadas sobre su hombro– además, dijiste que tu líder quería verme… ¿porque aun no soy llevada hasta el?…–cuestione poniendo con cuidado el adhesivo sobre las gazas.

–Mi maestro quiere verte cuando estés más preparada– titubeó un poco para girar su rostro para verme, le mire unos segundos para desviar la mirada– así que es tiempo que empiece tu entrenamiento conmigo– termino de decir para ponerse de pie moviendo ligeramente los hombros.

–Si tu lo dices...–murmure para guardar todo en la caja metálica, lo lleve a su lugar donde estaba, me giré y él me observaba...me quede ahi sin decir nada alzando una ceja interrogante– ¿Que?...¿Que pasa?– cuestione nerviosa.

–Nada… simplemente que...–se detuvo para tomar sus ropas y ponerlas en el canasto, me miró una vez más para invitarme a salir– quiero lavarme… ¿quieres quedarte a ver?– cuestiono entre serio y divertido a lo que yo negue para salir de aquella habitación casi corriendo.

Solté un suspiro una vez en la habitación caminando hacia el libro que leía, lo tome marcando la hoja donde me quede cerrando sus páginas para ponerlo sobre el estante, mire el casco una vez más para negar "Porque tu nieto es tan terco...lo bueno es que podré tener tiempo para conocerle más y poder actuar" pensé para sonreír levemente...sin embargo mi sonrisa se borró al recordar las cicatrices en su espalda. Como era una costumbre camine hacia el casco mirándole fijamente, recordé al hombre vestido de negro con aquel casco..recordé aquellos recuerdos… al joven llamado Anakin y como había terminado, un suspiro volvió a salir de mis labios estremeciéndose al tacto saltando para girar y ver a un Kylo Ren molesto.

–¿Que no escuchas cuando alguien te habla?– me cuestiono seriamente para desviar la mirada al objeto sentimental que le pertenecía– ...tú… ¿no has… soñado… nada?– me cuestiono sacándome de mi asombro.

Me sorprendí ante su pregunta, pues ese dia no pregunto nada...inclusive no hablamos del tema al día siguiente, negué levemente mirando fijamente, mordí mi labio mirando otro lado, sintiendo su cercanía...carraspee un poco haciéndole salir de su trance pues se alejo de mi, volví a negar sentandome a su lado.

–No...y no deseo volver a ver cosas que no me corresponden– dije en susurro sintiendo su mirada sobre mi…–¿Como….como conseguiste el casco?–cuestione curiosa entrelazando mis dedos sobre mi regazo, debía ser cautelosa si quería ganarme su confianza, sentí su respiración profunda...soltó un suspiro mirando su rostro al objeto en cuestión.

–Fue...en Endor...la luna forestal en Endor...– decía sumido en los recuerdos, lo miraba fijamente viendo en trance, como si recordara aquellos días donde seguramente él era bueno– solíamos… solían visitar Endor cada cierto tiempo, un dia Luke me llevó al lugar donde su padre, mi abuelo fue cremado… ese dia pude ver los restos cremados de lo que era su traje– se tomó el mentón acariciandolo un par de veces– esa noche mientras celebraban fui a ese lugar recordando las historias que él una vez vivió y lo tome– alzó sus hombros para sonreír levemente– quería ser como él… alguien reconocido…quería, poder terminar lo que él una vez no pudo hacer– termino de contar.

–Pero, puedes ser como tu mismo… puedes tomar un camino diferente pero sin perder la esencia de...de cumplir con aquella promesa–le animaba sin dejar de verle, me quedé callada, mordí mi labio y tomé su mano– Kylo… ese dia… ese dia mire a tu abuelo– dije llamando su atención, sus ojos parecían perdidos pero con un brillo– Me dijo… que debías tener la mente fría...no confiar en los que creías eran tus aliados– decía recordando aquellas palabras antes de volver a la realidad– no cometas el mismo error que yo había hecho y asi...podras verme– me quede callada escuchando su respiración pesada…

–No mientas...– decía enojado con su mirada rojiza opacando al dorado– no lo hagas– me dijo tomándome de mis hombros con fuerza, le mire fijamente negando viendo la confusión en su mente–No lo haría… simplemente no sabia como decirtelo…–confesé sintiendo su agarre más débil...se veía perdido, confundido y molesto… trague fuerte y no pude más que acercarme a el dandole un calido abrazo.

El se quedo ahí quieto, no hizo movimiento alguno pero podía sentir en su fuerza que no sabia que hacer, no sabía si confiar en mis palabras, acaricie su espalda desnuda por puro instinto, solté un suspiro escuchando su respiración ahora mas calmada, se separo de mi viendome detenidamente para acortar la distancia tomando mis labios como rehén, su peso cayó sobre mi cuerpo quedando yo bajo su calor, me quedé en shock, sentía sus labios moverse sobre los míos a lo cual ante un impulso cerrando mis ojos correspondi, correspondió aquel beso en el cual marcaba el destino de ambos… el beso se fue intensificando mis manos viajaron a sus cabellos enterrando mis dedos en sus hebras negras, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban, su lengua irrumpió mi cavidad en busca de la mía, abrí mis labios despertando de aquel trance, de aquella dulce agonía asustando un poco para empujar, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, su mirada estaba más o igual de sorprendidas...se levanto de mi cuerpo, me observo y me dejo ahí sola… tome mi pecho sintiendo el corazón desbocado y mi rostro caliente… ¿Que había pasado?... fue mi pregunta una y otra vez.


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Wars No me pertenece...**

* * *

Poe y compañía vuelven a la base rebelde, se bajó de su nave quitándose el casco, giro a sus espaldas viendo como BB-8 era bajado al suelo rodando a su altura, sonrió y caminó hacia dentro del hangar, dejo el casco sobre una mesa y se adentro a una puerta adjunta bajando las escaleras, caminó sobre el pasillo al final viendo como las puertas se deslizaban dandole la vienvenida.

–Poe Dameron, líder del escuadrón negro– se reportó frente a Leia y compañía, está simplemente dio un movimiento de cabeza dándole permiso para continuar– Nuestro equipo sobrevoló el área marcada en las coordenadas que el interceptor TIE marcaba cuando la general llegó a la base– dijo señalando el mapa holográfico– el sistema cuenta con tres planetas no tan lejanos uno de los otros… sin embargo– hizo una pausa mirando a todos– el lugar está repleto de la primera orden, contamos un Finalizer y dos antiguas naves del imperio… dos destructores estelares– dijo sin titubear con un deje serio.

–Gracias por la información Poe, nos será útil en un futuro cercano…– dijo Leia mirando a sus colegas– debemos infiltrar a nuestros equipos a uno de los planetas, sería conveniente que sea el más alejado que no nos pongan en evidencia en sus radares– comentaba pensativa viendo a su mano derecha– debemos vigilar sus pasos, han estado en calma últimamente...no sabemos con precisión qué es lo que en realidad piensan hacer– dijo cruzando sus brazos mirando una vez más el mapa holográfico.

–El planeta más cercano es este...está quizás a poca distancia de la flota enemiga, quizas ahi tengan su base en tierra– comentaba Poe– el planeta tiene por nombre Cuatri-66 es un gran planeta y es tan oscuro que no me sorprenderia el por que estaria su base en ese lugar– hizo una pausa señalado uno más alejado– este es un planeta desértico, su nombre es Cygnus Ph1– asintió viendo a la generala– es el mejor lugar para lograr nuestro cometido– aseguro posando sus manos sobre la mesa.

–Debemos estar con cuidado...el mínimo error y seremos descubiertos– soltaba un suspiro mirando a los principales comandantes a su disposición– tienen la orden de tomar dos escuadrones de soldados y un equipo de vuelo, hay que ser cautelosos– termino de decir dando por terminada la sesión.

Mientras tanto en la gran biblioteca Luke Skywalker seguía en busca de pergaminos que reforzarán sus teorías, suspiro dejando aquel pergamino sobre la mesa para ver la pila de libros sobre la otra mesa, cerró sus ojos pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado...se detuvo al pensar en aquella leyenda sobre luz y oscuridad, al abrir los ojos como si la fuerza lo guiará camino hacia el último estante en aquella habitación, sus pasos calmados lo guiaron hasta libros viejos y gastados, tomo uno y se sorprendió de encontrar bitácoras de la antigua era.

Tomo eso dos grandes libros y camino de regreso al lugar donde estaba antes, recorrió la silla hacia atrás tomando asiento, tomó uno de los libros abriendolo frente a tus ojos, paso sus manos por las letras casi borrosas sintiendo fuerza en ellas, admirado y sorprendido empezó a leer página por página, solo el cantar de las aves afuera ambientaba el silencio de la habitación.

Sus ojos se detuvieron al encontrar el nombre de Revan, tomó un respiro profundo se acomodó en su asiento y empezó a leer lo que decía sobre aquel antiguo Jedi.

–Revan tuvo muchos maestros, Zhar, Dorak, la Maestra Kae antes de que Kae se fuese a las Guerras. Hacia el final de su entrenamiento, acudió a muchos para aprender técnicas. Se dice que regresó a su primer Maestro al final de su entrenamiento, para así poder aprender cómo podría dejar mejor a la Orden. – empezó a leer la bitácora de una persona de nombre Mical, su relato termino aquí y empezó otro más de un hombre tal parece ser que fue uno de sus maestros de nombre Zhar Lestin–Cuando la amenaza Mandaloriana apreció, Revan y Malak estaban ansiosos por derrotar al enemigo de la República. Pero el consejo pensó que sería mejor que nos moviésemos con cuidado y precaución. La verdadera amenaza, temía el consejo, aún no se había revelado. Pero Revan no sería disuadido. Carismático y poderoso, fue inevitable que muchos de la Orden se uniesen a la noble causa de Revan. Malak fue el primero en unirse a su amigo más cercano. Otros le siguieron, muchos de nuestros más jóvenes y mejores, intentando salvar la galaxia de la amenaza Mandaloriana.– No fue vuestras naves o vuestros hombres o vuestra gran 'lucha por la libertad' lo que ganó esto, la batalla final de la guerra. Fue por las acciones de una persona–el Jedi Revan–por lo que vosotros prevalecientes. Las estrategias y tácticas de Revan derrotaron a lo mejor de nosotros. Incluso el mismo Mandalore estaba desconcertado por la ferocidad, la tenacidad, y la sutileza de los planes de Revan. – Se detuvo a leer pasando hojas y más hojas que hablaban de aquel hombre como un Jedi.

Se levantó con libro en mano caminando por la habitación, aún absurdo de toda lectura. – No sabemos nada de lo que ocurrió cuando Revan y Malak conocieron al Emperador Sith. Una cosa es segura: cuando regresaron, lo hicieron en nombre de su nuevo Maestro oscuro. – conmocionado leia Luke ante la bitácora de aquel hombre llamado Gnost–Dural– Los Sith ganaron batalla tras batalla hasta que una joven Jedi llamada Bastila Shan entró en el conflicto con su meditación de Batalla. Esta poderosa habilidad de la Fuerza incrementa la efectividad bélica de las fuerzas Republicanas. Sin embargo, aunque poseyeran este poder, las fuerzas republicanas sabían que no podrían resistir para siempre el empuje de los Sith.– se detuvo al leer sobre la otra parte de la leyenda Bastila, dejo el libro unos momentos caminando hacia la gran ventana, estrujo el libro con fuerza, sabia que encontraría las respuestas...podía ver similitudes... podría ser que ellos fueran como encarnaciones, sin embargo tenía claro que Anakin si padre dejó mucho de él en Ben.

Abrió el libro una vez más leyendo sobre la traición del que una vez fue su amigo, colega en la luz como en la oscuridad un hombre llamado Malak, solo Revan quedó vivo junto a Bastila, como si fuera de la fuerza, siguió leyendo un poco más– El señor oscuro estaba casi muerto, sólo un pequeño aliento de la Fuerza le permitía seguir vivo. Por alguna razón, quizás su sentido del deber hacia la República, o simple prisa para salvar su vida; la joven Shan tomó la decisión de mantener a Revan vivo. Debido a éste acto, Bastila se conectó a Revan forjando un Enlace de la Fuerza muy poderoso. – termino de leer la bitácora de la misma Bastila.

Leyó la última bitácora que hablaba del mismo Revan para cerrar el libro– Revan era poder, era como mirar al corazón de la Fuerza. – susurro pensando una vez más… cuando Ben era joven él incluso pensaba de esa manera que su poder era la fuerza pura.

–¿Encontró lo que buscaba?–cuestiono Finn entrando a la habitación con una charola de comida–tiene todo el dia aqui...deberia comer algo– dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando el desorden hecho allí.

–Posiblemente sí lo haya encontrado– le dio una mirada significativa– entre Revan y Bastilla hubo un enlace muy poderoso en la fuerza– hizo una pausa dejando el libro sobre la mesa…–Rey y Ben, ellos ya tienen ese enlace hecho desde tiempos atrás– aseguró tomando asiento e invitando a su compañero– solo falta la parte más importante– hizo silencio y tomó la taza con lo que parecía jugo de frutas.

–¿Qué es lo que hace falta?– ansioso preguntó acomodándose en su asiento viendo como el viejo sonreía levemente dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

–Traer a Ben de vuelta a la luz.– dicho esto miró a un consternado Finn y empezó a comer tranquilamente sus alimentos.

Un estruendoso grito se escuchó de su parte, me había empujado con todas sus fuerzas que caí al suelo agotada mirando con enojo, hace dos días que habíamos empezado esta rutina, desde aquel suceso Kylo Ren Lord Sith me ignoraba triunfalmente y solo me hablaba fríamente cuando entrenamos, hoy tocaba entrenamiento de sables, tuve que rogar por mi vida para usar las espadas de entrenamiento pues Ben como inconscientemente le llamaba en mi mente quería usar los sables de luz para entrenar. Me levante una vez más del suelo rebatiendo su golpe, me tuve que inclinar hacia atrás pues era rápido reponiendo sus ataques, mi respiración era difícil, era cortada con cada exhalación, no podía más.

–¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer...chatarrera?–me cuestiono con frialdad girando su espada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de verme– no te distraigas… concéntrate...que el primer descuido y estás muerta– alzó su voz atacando de nuevo, un golpe con su codo en mi costado, un giro y si hubiera sido el sable habría muerto atravesada.

–Si...maestro– decía con dificultad tratando de normalizar mi respiración, le mire detenidamente viendo como se quitaba su casco, me vio de reojo y pude ver las gotas de sudor bajar por su rostro– no volverá a pasar– me dije mas a mi misma que a él poniéndome de pie caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba para dejar la espada y tomar mis cosas.

–Aun así… me has dado batalla– me dijo como si me halagara a lo cual sonreí levemente, deje la espada sobre la mesa lo miré fijamente y me sobresalte al escuchar pasos corriendo hacia nosotros. El giro tomó su casco y se lo puso adelantándose a los soldados.

–Mi señor...Lord..– decía el soldado haciendo una leve reverencia a lo cual Kylo simplemente lo miro– los traidores… han llegado, esperan en su habitación de interrogación– dijo una vez mas con rapidez haciéndose a un lado.

–Bien… enciendan el incinerador– dijo sin más dejándome confundida con sus palabras, mire al soldado salir después de Kylo Ren y simplemente buffet cansada, quería darme un baño y descansar para mi clase de meditación que él mismo me daría más tarde.

La compuerta se deslizó dejando entrar a la figura imponente, tenebrosa y que infligir miedo a la habitación, momento en que las tres figuras sentadas en el suelo veían temerosos al Lord Sith.

–Veo que estan comodos– decía a su invitados ladeando su rostro un poco sonriendo por dentro– tengo informacion que me ha llegado por buenas fuentes– se detuvo a unos pasos del hombre que estaba en el centro– dígame senador Jahan… ¿cometió traición a la primera orden?, ¿Que me dice de sus acompañantes..?– susurro mortalmente descolgando su sable láser sin aun encenderlo.

–Le juramos lealtad a la primera orden…–juraba en vano el senador con desespero viéndose atrapado en las manos de su verdugo– lo que han escuchado son blasfemias!– gritaba el senador perdiendo el control.

Kylo Ren se puso en cuclillas lo observó viendo como el miedo lo consumía al igual que a los demás que veían a su compañero caer en la locura– si descubro que miente… lo matare junto con ellos– dijo alzando su mano libre– dígame senador, ¿Cree en su palabra?– cuestionó entrando de lleno en la mente del hombre haciéndole sufrir en agonía, sus ojos sangraban mirando a su inquisidor, rogaba por su vida, juraba lealtad aun cuando el sith veía todo lo contrario, salió de su mente dejando caer de frente levantándose de su lugar caminando de un lado a otro sin dejar de verles, como un león cazando a su presas.

–Me decepciona Senador… por culpa de sus indecisiones estas personas pagaran con su vida– decía sin una pizca de sentimiento– hoy seré su verdugo...y me quedare con sus cenizas como mi premio– dicho esto encendió su sable láser jalandolo amenazante cortando las tres cabezas al instante… su mirada estaba fija en la pared brillante ahora manchada con sangre ajena… su respiración era calmada, bajo su mano al mismo tiempo que el sable se apagaba y salió de aquella habitación– asegurense que quede limpia… saben qué hacer con lo demás– demandó siguiendo su camino por aquel negro pero brillante pasillo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos...bueno se que los he tenido con la esperanza que algo mas pase entre Rey y Kylo Ren...bueno, llego el momento...este capitulo es de solo ellos, quería que fuera algo mas especial, siendo...la primera vez de ambos... este es el primero de varios, pero quería llevarlos a un punto mas allá donde ya no había un retorno...Espero que les guste el capitulo...fue un Lemmon mas suave pero el proximo que haga sera un poco mas** **explícito... :3 ENJOY!**

 **Star Wars No me pertenece...**

* * *

Había salido de tomar aquella ducha de agua tibia, me hacia falta de verdad, había estado muy estresada sobre todo por lo de aquella noche, me vestí con un pantaloncillo corto negro y un camisón para dormir suave al tacto, solté un suspiro saliendo de la habitación mirando que aún seguía vacía, tome la toalla sobre mis manos y sequé mi cabello que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros, camine descalza sobre el brilloso mármol oscuro hasta el ventanal, mi vista caramelo se posó sobre ese gran planeta oscuro, podía ver las nubes del mismo color, me estremecí de solo pensar bajar a ese planeta, debería estar desolado, sin vida… cerré mis ojos continuando con mi trabajo.

Antes de llegar a su puerta ya se estaba quitando el casco, al entrar la observo frente al ventanal secando su cabello, se quedó ahí mirando por unos momentos, su ira estaba bajando poco a poco, coloco el casco sobre la mesa, sus dedos ágiles quitaron sus guantes, la miró de reojo mientras hacía la tarea de despojarse de aquella manta pesada, camino hacia ella bajando los escalones, sus pasos eran sonoros, no se sorprendía que estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos, se detuvo detrás de ella mirando el planeta… bajo la vista y siguió el trayecto de sus manos bajo la toalla, entreabrió sus labios sin pronunciar palabra, escucho el suspiro que salió de sus labios...Se sentía confundido… desde que la volvió a ver, no sabía el porqué… la tenía aquí en su habitación pudiendo dar una para ella sola.. ¿porque?, ni él mismo sabía… luchar con ella, estar cerca de ella en los últimos días, hablar de cosas que no había sacado a la luz solo con ella… se estaba muriendo por dentro y quería respuestas…

Me sobresalte, tirando la toalla al suelo, sentí dos manos pasando por mi cintura para abrazarme por la espalda, me quedé quieta, mire la vista de allá afuera sin verla realmente, mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente, trague fuerte y trate de moverme más no pude su abrazo era fuerte.

–¿Que haces?...Kylo...–cuestione nerviosa sintiendo su mentón recargarse sobre mi hombro– suéltame...– susurró temblorosa en mi voz viendo su reflejo ahora sobre el cristal.

–No...quiero respuestas...–susurro no fríamente, ni distante...sino más bien confundido, perdido en sus pensamientos, solté un suspiro al sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello– me gusta este aroma…– admitió alzándose separándose un poco de mi sintiendo frío al instante.

–¿Qué deseas saber?– cuestione tratando de cambiar el tema, mire hacia el suelo pensando en cómo liberarse de este extraño acontecimiento.

Me giro dejándome espalda contra el cristal, levantó una mano hacia mi mentón tomando con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza, mis ojos se abrieron para verle, su mirada era penetrante, me hacía sentir nervios en vez de miedo, abrió sus labios pero no pronunció palabra alguna, me vio directamente a los ojos, desvió su vista un segundo para volver a posarse en mis ojos nuevamente.

–Quiero saber porque me confundes… ¿Que me has hecho chatarrera de Jakku?– cuestionaba en susurro pasando el pulgar por mis labios entreabiertos, mi cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo como mi piel reaccionaba a ese contacto, sentía mi corazón saltando con rapidez y mi respiración entrecortada, como si mi cerebro no mandara indicaciones a mis pulmones.

Mi razonamiento no pensaba, mis acciones no obedecían, sin embargo...la chispa de la luz me hacía desear lo que había quedado pendiente, moje mis labios mirando los suyos y él como si entendiera lo que decía se inclinó tomando mis labios, ante ese contacto cerré mis ojos sintiendo como me abrazaba más a él, mis manos hasta ahora inmovilizados por mi se movieron recorriendo sus brazos, hombros y tomar sus cabellos como aquella noche, mis labios se abrieron para él dejando entrar su lengua en mi boca, buscando con desespero la mía, la cual reaccionó ante su invitado, un jadeo salió de mis labios y sentí el frío cristal bajo mi espalda, sus fuertes manos que eran feroces con su sable de luz ahora recorrían mi cuerpo con cuidado, mordió mi labio, acarició mis labios con los suyos y me observo… lo mire de vuelta respirando agitadamente.

–Respóndeme…¿porque?– cuestiono entrecortado acariciando mi mejilla a lo cual ladeé mi rostro a su mano, moje mis labios una vez más sintiéndome confundida...sin embargo me sentía bien… aunque no hiciéramos bien lo que hicimos hace dos dias y hace unos momentos.

–Yo...yo no..lo sé–susurró jadeante mordiendo mi labio– de alguna manera...yo me siento..igual– confesé viendo la mirada ámbar con un leve rojizo– ¿porque me has besado?–cuestione ansiosa.

–Quizás sea la atracción de la fuerza...quizás sea porque obtengo lo que quiero...quizas….quizas sea porque soy un monstruo...– dijo volviendo a besarme ahora más lento, con más cuidado, disfrutando ahora de los labios de ambos.

Sus manos se adentraron bajo mi blusa, mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos sin dejar sus labios, mi piel reaccionó a su tacto,podía sentir mis pezones duros como cuando tienes la sensación de estar en un lugar caliente como Jakku y después estar en un lugar frio, tan frio como en la StarKiller, sus manos subian mas y mas hasta llegar a mis senos, se separo de mi viéndome fijamente, le observe sonrojada, sus manos cubrieron mis senos masajeandolos un poco a lo cual yo solté un leve gemido, una leve sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro… trague duro y el con sus pulgares acaricio mis duros pezones.

Mis labios ahora buscaron los suyos siendo abrazada por el, sentia como era alzada siendo guiada a alguna parte de la habitación, mi cuerpo cayó lentamente sobre el colchón, su peso muerto se puso sobre mi son sus piernas separó las mías, un jadeo salió de sus labios y un estremecimiento sentí yo al sentir un bulto firme en mi intimidad… sus manos buscaron las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos sobre mi cabeza sin despegarnos de aquel anhelante beso...sus labios se separaron de los míos besando mi nariz, la acarició con la suya para besar mi mejilla, la punta de su nariz recorrió esa misma mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello el cual beso, una, dos, tres veces sintiendo sus dientes morder levemente a lo cual solté un gemido sintiéndome avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me soltó las manos, se hinco entre mis piernas en invitó a sentarme en la cama a lo cual titubee pero lo hice, mordí mi labio viendo como desabotonar el blusón que llevaba puesto, sentía mi rostro caliente pues debajo de este no llevaba nada… mi respiración era rápida y cortada, sentía mi pulso sanguíneo recorrer mi cuerpo, podía sentir la fuerza amenazadora, rebelde, intimidante e incluso siniestra de Kylo Ren ahora estando en un punto de paz no creíble… alce mi rostro para verle y este me besó de vuelta. Volví a la misma posición y ahora parte de mi cuerpo estaba expuesto, su mirada recorría mi torso y pechos desnudos a lo cual él se inclinó rozando sus labios con mi mentón, bajo por mi cuello besándolo hasta llegar al canal de mis senos.

–Aun si no descubro el por que actuo asi… seras mia...– dijo en una voz alzada para que solo yo pudiera escucharla, asentí sin decir nada, el solo beso esa parte de mi cuerpo– lo entiendes… no habra vuelta atras– dijo nuevamente ahora acariciando mis muslos, subiendo por mi cintura y tomando uno de mis senos–es todo...lo que puedo ofrecer– susurro atrapando mi pezón con sus labios mientras estrujaba mi pecho con leve fuerza.

Un gemido salió de mis labios siendo saboreada por Kylo Ren, tomaba uno de mis pechos para después tomar el otro, lo acariciaba con su lengua húmeda y caliente para después ser mordida por sus dientes, mi espalda se arqueó mientras mis ojos permanecían cerrados ante las sensaciones que mi cuerpo empezaba a despertar poco a poco. La misma mano que tomaba mi seno bajo lentamente mientras sus labios subían en su encuentro con los míos, su mano se adentro bajo mi pantaloncillo pasando sobre mi monte de venus...este se adentro mas acariciando mi intimidad con sus largos dedos, abrí mis ojos ante aquella sensación viendo fijamente ahora sus ojos ámbar sin una chispa de rojizo, abrí mis labios soltando un gemido a lo cual es continuo acariciando mi sexo. Mis caderas como si tuvieran vida propia se movían en encuentro a su mano, sus dedos, sus mortales caricias…

–Levántate...–susurró separándose de mí poniéndose de pie, temblorosa me puse de pie junto a él, su mirada abrasadora me observaba como si fuera la cosa más irreal que había visto en su vida, mis brazos cubrían mis senos– desvistete… quítate todo...quiero verte–ordena con delicadeza anhelante acariciando mi mejilla...lo observe afirmando tímidamente.

Mis manos temblorosas retiraron el blusón dejándole caer al suelo, escuche su jadeo… su respiración entrecortada, moje mis labios bajando mis manos hasta deshacerme de mi pantaloncillo, al quedar desnuda me abrace a mi misma ahora si sintiendo que en cualquier minuto desfalleciera...su voz me llamo dentro de mis pensamientos "mirame" fue lo que dijo a lo que gire a verlo, su mirada era fija, segura, tenía un brillo diferente a otras veces...sus manos subieron empezando a desvestirse de las pocas prendas que tenía, mis labios se abrieron sin decir nada...mi vista veía sus manos… sus movimientos lentos pero seguros, me pregunto si es la primera vez que lo hace o ha tenido experiencia… su torso quedó al descubierto, ya lo había visto antes pero ahora… ahora tenía el deseo de tocarlo… volvi a mojar mis labios viendo como retiraba sus botas, sus pantalones y quedaba en boxers… lo mire detenidamente, podía ver la herida que tenía en su costado, recordé cuando él se golpeaba esa parte… recordé que el mismo Chewbacca le había disparado… no se si fue por mi impulso o porque en verdad quería, me acerque a él tocando aquella herida, con la punta de mis dedos la acaricia lentamente, un jadeo se escucho y mi vista subió a su encuentro.

–No..no se si es la fuerza… no se si eres tu...o soy yo...no tengo las respuestas..– decía tomando sus antebrazos con mis manos–pero puedo sentir tu deseo… asi...asi como tu..puedes sentir el mío– decía en susurros, su mano recorrió mi cintura, acarició mi espalda y me abrazo atrayendome hacia él tomando mis labios, caímos a la cama él sobre mi, una vez mas nos besamos ahora sin pudor...era un beso que habíamos deseado tanto como los otros anteriores, era extraño en como ser enemigos ahora estábamos en esta situación en la que no importaba nada más… sus manos tomaron mis muslos flexionando mis rodillas haciendo una barrera a sus costados, beso mis labios una vez más, mi mentón, cuello, el canal de mis senos bajando lentamente, besando el centro de mi abdomen para bajar mas y mas, mi respiración se contenía, veía su melena oscura ir cada vez más lejos, sus labios se encontraron con mi sexo, con mi intimidad, aquella que jamás había sido tocada por nadie… trague grueso… cerré mis manos en puños al sentir aquel beso sobre mi sexo...sus manos acariciando mis muslos, un gemido acompañado de una húmeda caricia, seguida de otra, mi espalda formó un arco cerrando mis ojos, mis piernas trataron de cerrarse mas no se pudo porque el lo impide, abrió un poco más mis piernas teniendo más libertad de explorar mi sexo… podía sentir sus labios besando mi intimidad, sentía su lengua acariciar aquel punto sensible, sus dedos hicieron compañía de aquella dulce tortura, mis caderas se movían, me sentía rara, me sentia humeda… un jadeo tras otro salían de mis hombros, mientras él hacía lo posible para llevarme al cielo y después bajar hasta el infierno… era una sensación buena...muy buena.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi sexo junto con su lengua, sentí a un intruso en mi cuerpo, me tense abriendo mis ojos… me levante sosteniéndome sobre mis codos, ver lo que hacia me hacia sentir caliente, el calor de mi cuerpo subía poco a poco, su mirada se encontró con la mía y eso me hizo jadear, olvidando al intruso dentro de mi, gemi una y otra vez… el me miro una vez más alejados a lo que jadee en queja, el sonrió levemente besando mi cuello, sin darme cuenta de cuando o como el ya estaba desnudo completamente, mi vista se puso fija en aquello...era duro y me señalaba haciéndome intimidar, moje mis labios y escuche un "estás lista" de su parte.

Se puso entre mis piernas, las cuales me temblaban, le mire fijamente, me sentía nerviosa, él puso sus manos a mis costados, se acercó dándome un beso apasionado, mordió mi labio a lo cual jadee, bajo una de sus manos, mi cuerpo se movió y solté un gemido al sentir algo duro, caliente sobre mi sexo siendo acariciado… mis ojos se abrieron más viéndole, un leve dolor...un intruso… mis manos se posaron sobre el torso de Kylo Ren quien sonrió levemente, este inclinó besando mis labios, mi cuello, mi hombro y me susurro "todo va a estar bien" ante esto un dolor agudo me invadió haciendo lagrimear, un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios al mismo tiempo que mis uñas se clavaron en su torso, el no se movió, solo jadeaba, beso mi hombro después de un rato para salir lentamente… un jadeo salió de mis labios mientras el besaba mis labios una vez más, volvió a entrar en mi y salir un par de veces, se quedó quieto una vez más y empezó a mover su pelvis contra la mía lentamente.

Jadeos, gemidos era todo lo que se podía escuchar en aquella habitación, besos esparcidos en la piel de ambos, cuerpos sudorosos y agitados se movían bajo las sábanas negras de seda, el cuerpo de Kylo Ren embestía el cuerpo delicado de Rey quien se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Un movimiento y ella quedo ahora sobre él, se miraron fijamente...no había odio..no había rencor...no había nada malo en sus ojos, ella lo observó viendo como sus manos recorrían su piel, sus ojos ámbar no tenían pizca de rojo...incluso apareció otro color mezclados con el ámbar, la chica se inclinó capturando los labios del azabache quien acariciaba los senos de Rey, Kylo Ren jadeaba ante las embestidas que ahora Rey gobernaba, ella era la que dominaba sobre el, ella gemía apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Kylo… jadeo...jadeo… él se incorporó abrazándolo con fuerza sin dejar de penetrarla, se besaron y de los labios de Rey un nombre que él no escuchaba de esa forma lo dejó inmovilizado por unos segundos, la miro ahi moviendose sobre el sonrojada, su respiración agitada lo invito a besar sus labios, los dedos de Rey acariciaban los cabellos largos del hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Sentía que llegaría al límite, mi cuerpo ya no podía más, estaba sentada sobre él, sentía su miembro dentro de mi cada vez más grande, mis labios rozaban con los de él, su mirada penetrante no se apartaba de mí, como si disfrutara del momento… como si quisiera guardarlo para toda la eternidad, un gemido salió de sus labios, me abrazó más a su cuerpo recargando su frente sobre mi pecho, me ayudaba a continuar, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, más profundas, el delirio era el paraíso o eso era lo que creía, un gemido seguido de un grito de placer salió de mis labios enterrando mis uñas en sus hombros, un jadeo ahogado escuche de su parte sintiendo como algo dentro de mi era derramado, su respiración entrecortada, su cálido aliento era recibido por mi piel, beso mi piel, alzo su mirada busco la mía y me volvio a besar una vez mas, esta vez fue lento, muy lento... me levanto con cuidado acostándome sobre el colchón, el me miro detenidamente, pase saliva fuertemente...tenia ganas de llorar, no sabia por que...quizas, quizas era miedo a quedarme sola.

–No tengas miedo… puedo sentirlo– susurro moviéndose en el colchón acostándose a mis espaldas– no me ire a ningun lado– termino de decir abrazandome por la espalda, besó mi hombro para escuchar su respiración tranquila.

–Yo..yo no ire a ningun lado– susurre a la nada pues sentía que él había quedado dormido al instante, mire a la nada para sonreí levemente, me moví un poco cerrando mis ojos sintiendo como mi cuerpo se dormía poco a poco.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Siento mucho no actualizar seguido pero mi trabajo no me daba tiempo para mas, así que aquí me tienen y tienen la_** ** _continuación...tratare de actualizar mas seguido._**

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. En especial a mi muy querida Cindy White! Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Personas corrían de un lado a otro, provisiones eran subidas a naves de cargamento, la resistencia se estaba preparando para su salida a su misión. Poe el mejor piloto de la resistencia caminaba al lado de Finn quien traía su blaster colgando de su hombro. Leia estaba junto a Luke Skywalker, esta le sonrió levemente saludando a los candidatos para la misión en tierra y aire.

–Estamos listos para partir–informó Poe después de haber saludado a las leyendas de la resistencia– abriremos un canal externo para mantenerlos al tanto, es un canal seguro dado que la primera orden jamás se ha encontrado con nuestras señales– Leía afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

–Tengo la esperanza que todo saldrá bien...–dijo viendo a su gemelo quien permanecía en silencio–mi pedido especial es que si encuentran a Rey le entreguen esto– dijo al momento que le entregaba a Finn una memoria–cuento con ustedes– termino de decir.

–Que la fuerza los acompañe– habló por primera vez Luke– volver a salvo, es una orden– sonrió levemente dando media vuelta despidiéndose de chewbacca quien viajaría con Finn–Cuento con tu apoyo mi viejo amigo– le palmeo el hombro para escuchar un gruñido de su parte.

Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker caminaron fuera de la pista de aterrizaje, este último abrazo a su hermana, la observó sonriendo levemente, ella le vio de vuelta y afirmo en silencio..no hacía falta palabras, simplemente por medio de la fuerza se decían que todo iría bien. Y así mismo la resistencia emprendió su viaje en su misión.

Tenía tiempo de haber despertado, desorientado había despertado sin recordar qué había pasado hasta que a su mente llego los recuerdos de la noche pasada, su mirada ambarina viajó por el techo hasta llegar a su costado donde una durmiente Rey yacía boca–abajo, la observó detenidamente...una sensacion recorrio su cuerpo completamente, su mano viajo a sus hebras castañas las cuales movió con cuidado dejando libre su rostro, aquel rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad, bajo su mirada posándose en sus rosados labios, sus propios labios se entreabrieron deseando probarlos una vez más.

Rey se removió en su lugar, seguía su mirada sobre ella viendo como su cuerpo buscaba el propio calor de Kylo Ren, la vio sonreír y se abrazó a su cuerpo, el paso sus dedos sobre el brazo de Rey, ella se removió una vez más y esta vez una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del joven azabache… con cuidado Kylo Ren se acomodo en una posición donde quedara de frente a ella, su rostro descansaba en la palma de su mano poniendo todo su peso en su codo, se inclinó hacia ella y la punta de su nariz rozó su mejilla, Rey se removió y el beso sus labios, al alejarse de ella, su mirada era confusa pero después un brillo especial se pudo ver en sus cuencas, sonrio timidamente viendo a Kylo Ren.

–buenos días...–decía una avergonzada Rey viendo la mirada penetrante de Kylo Ren quien sonrió ligeramente–Yo...–sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios cálidos de Kylo quien tomo su rostro con su mano libre, fue un beso corto pero podía sentir lo que él quería transmitir.

–Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás–hablo Kylo Ren acariciando el labio inferior de Rey con su pulgar–que lo que hemos hecho nos hace estar en un punto medio– la mirada de Rey se perdió en la de Kylo quien lentamente se subió al cuerpo aún desnudo de Rey.

–Lo se… esto no nos hace mas enemigos...pero tampoco aliados– susurro sintiendo la mirada ambarina con tintes oscuros que la observaban, una de las manos de Kylo recorrió el cuerpo de Rey, volvió a tomar sus labios lentamente, beso su barbilla, rozando su piel para besar su cuello, un suspiro salió de sus labios rosados acariciando los azabaches cabellos de Kylo Ren.

Los dedos de Ren estaban por llegar a un punto sin retorno pero el sonido de un intercomunicador rompió la magia, Rey miró fijamente a Kylo Ren quien soltó un suspiro, beso sus labios y salió de la cama con un pantalón holgado negro, Rey se abrazó a la sabana sedosa viendo como él tomaba la llamada. Vio la espalda de Ren tensarse para afirmar.

–En un momento me encontraré allí– su voz era fría, una sensación de frío le recorrió el cuerpo a Rey quien se había levantado de la cama envuelta en la sabana, Kylo terminó su llamado girando y contemplando a la chica frente a él. –Es hora… Mi maestro quiere tu presencia ante...el– dudo, pudo sentirlo, el se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura–ten tus pensamientos para ti misma...–le dio una advertencia a lo que ella asintió.

Tomaron su tiempo para cambiarse de ropas, Rey había optado por ponerse las mismas ropas con las que llegó, por otra parte Kylo Ren se había puesto su mismo atuendo, este le miró una vez más, ella le sonrió y este se puso el casco sobre su rostro. Salieron de la habitación de Kylo Ren encaminado hacia la sala donde el líder supremo esperaba impaciente por ellos.

Una sombra se movía entre los árboles, se detuvo y miró a su compañero quien asintió, el caballero de Ren miró la locación donde la resistencia estaba situada, habían llegado justo cuando una nave salía al espacio exterior, su compañero con una aparecian mas intimidante portaba una espada de gran tamaño, alzó su mano encendiendo un intercomunicador.

–Hemos llegado al objetivo...el planeta donde se encuentra la base de la resistencia está en el sistema Varonat...su sector es Anoat... planeta origen del mismo Varonat– hablaba con voz mecánica y distorsionada el caballero de Ren quien veía a su compañero jugar con su electrovara.

–Bien...parece ser que tendremos que esperar un poco más...–habló el otro caballero de Ren quien rio divertidamente sin embargo con la voz distorsionada su risa era más que macabra.

Kylo Ren detuvo sus pasos frente a las grandes puertas que daban bienvenida al gran salón, este miró fijamente al frente, se giró con brusquedad a Rey quien le miró sorprendida, tomó su brazo y la acercó a él...las manos de Rey se posaron automáticamente en el pecho de este.

–Recuerda...mi maestro querrá ver dentro de ti..–le recordó soltando lentamente el agarre hasta sentirse como una caricia–guardas tus pensamientos...el no debe enterarse en lo que ha pasado entre ambos–dijo con cautela soltandola viendo como el general Hux salió detrás de las puertas.

–Veo que has obtenido a la causante de nuestra perdida–dijo con frialdad recorriendo con asco a Rey, pues él era consciente que por culpa de ella habían tenido una gran baja con la starkiller.

–Dudo mucho que esté tan...interesado en mis negocios–dijo secamente Ren controlando su ira para no matarle allí mismo–será mejor que vuelva a su trabajo...no queremos mas traidores rondando–le recordó sobre el stormtrooper FN–2187 quien ahora se hacía llamar...Finn.

Sin más las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los nuevos visitantes, Kylo Ren inició la marcha pasando por un lado de un irritado Hux, quien este último vio con odio Rey emprendiendo camino hacia algún lugar de la gran nave...Rey permaneció callada, observó el lugar y siguió a Kylo Ren alcanzando segundos después.

La vista de Rey estaba al frente, la gran habitación era sumamente espaciosa, oscura y solo una tenue luz iluminaba toda esa habitación, Kylo Ren camino hacia el centro de lo que parecía un estrado, le observa pararse ahí mientras la imagen de un holograma se formaba lentamente frente a ellos, mi vista se abrió en sobrepasa al ver la figura pálida, gigantesca de un humanoide, sus ojos oscuros penetraban a Kylo Ren desde las alturas.

–Haz venido maestro de los caballeros de Ren...–dijo con voz grutal observando, su cuerpo largo y encorvado se inclinó hacia adelante–y también la has traído como te demande–se dejaba escuchar un deje de orgullo en su voz–ven a mi… hija de Jakku– alzó una de sus manos llamándola con leves movimientos en sus manos–puedo sentir...tu fuerza–termino de decir.

Rey observó a Snoke con leve temor, vio la silueta oscura de Ren postrado delante de él quien giró a verla, tomó una bocanada de aire empezando a caminar hacia él, internamente se concentraba en la fuerza...sus pensamientos eran de ella y de nadie más...no dejaría que un intruso entrara en su mente...menos el. Se detuvo a un costado de Ren quien permaneció quieto, la mirada de Snoke el líder supremo era intimidante a lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

–ah...ya veo..–susurro cruzando sus dedos sin dejar de verla–te resistes ante mi...–dijo seriamente–veo que Kylo Ren no se equivocaba al decir que eras fuerte...interesante–formuló inclinándose más hacia ellos.

–Mis principios son míos y de nadie más...me fui envuelta en todo esto sin siquiera desearlo– contestó a la defensiva Rey viendo con seriedad a Snoke– si usted busca en mí un aliado...debo decirle que está equivocado– su temor desapareció y pudo sentir la fuerza de Ren enviando vibraciones.

–¿Hay algo que deba saber?...Kylo... Ren–cuestionó fríamente Snoke quien se puso de pie, Kylo Ren por su parte solo lo observaba.

–No...simplemente que ella es mi prisionera...y la obligare a ser mi aprendiz– dijo al momento que Snoke le veía fijamente para asentir y volver a tomar asiento– ¿Algo más que desee, maestro?–cuestiono sin inmutarse.

–Eres un Sith finalmente...–interrumpió Snoke...vio a Rey quien respingo ante su mirada–estoy seguro que terminar cediendo al lado oscuro...– alzó su mano dejando caer a Rey al suelo– conviertela...y si no es así...eliminala–hizo una pausa– no me decepciones Lord Sith–sin más la habitación volvió en penumbras dejando a la pareja solos nuevamente.

Las naves de la resistencia llegaban después de un viaje a la velocidad de la luz, el planeta desértico estaba frente a ellos, las naves se alinearon admirado el lugar, sabiendo que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la misma base de la primera orden...y que faltaba poco para llevar a cabo una guerra decisiva entre la luz y la oscuridad.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tengo vida y debo trabajarla para vivirla xD...A partir del siguiente capitulo empieza lo bueno de todo esto...accion, confrontaciones, mentiras...etc...etc...**_

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Kylo Ren observaba dormir a la chica sobre la cama, su mirada perdida recordaba las palabras de Snoke, su líder supremo. El se sentía en conflicto, una vez más… una vez más sin saber que escoger o qué hacer. Su mano se deslizó sobre el rostro suave de Rey soltando un suspiro...era suya...no sentía odio por ella...no más. Sin embargo, la idea de matarla y vivir sin ella le atemorizaba, había pasado semanas desde su rapto, desde aquel trato y aun asi no queria perderla, no quería alejarla de él...tenía la opción de pasarla a su mundo, al lado oscuro.

Sus párpados se movieron seguido de sus cuentas brillosas y pérdidas mirar hacia el techo, erguir su cuerpo alejándose un poco de ella, esta parpadeo un par de veces para posar su vista en el, tomo su cabeza sentándose en la cama, Rey le sonrió levemente para tomar su mano. Kylo la observó sin decir nada apretando su mano, no podría pedirle algo que no está en su naturaleza...podría forzarla estar a mi lado, ser mi aprendiz...pero un dia, tendria que dejarla ir...como si se leyeran las mentes ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos acercando sus rostros...sus labios se rozaron, a respiración del uno y del otro chocaban entre sí. Una fuerza descomunal los recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies.

–No importa lo que él te haya dicho...–susurro sobre los labios de él acariciando su mejilla por donde la gran cicatriz pasaba, le miró perdida a los ojos sintiendo el temor y la confusión en los ámbar combinado con oscuro marrón de él–no dudes siempre...yo...–sus labios fueron sellados por los del azabache quien tomo su nuca atrayéndola hacia él.

Una ansiedad se posesiona de ellos, querían sentirse, querían estar seguros de que todo esto fuera real, Rey suspiró sintiendo profundizar el beso pegándose al cuerpo del Sith, del hombre que sin saber como o porque, había quedado completamente enamorada de él. Las grandes manos de Kylo recorrieron la espalda de Rey bajo sus ropas, la recostó sobre la gran cama dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus labios besaban su rostro, sus labios, su cuello, clavícula, mientras ella disfrutaba de las finas hebras oscuras viajar entre sus delgados dedos. De un momento a otro la desesperación los invade ayudándose mutuamente a quitarse sus ropas sin dejar de besar sus labios, respiraciones agitadas y jadeos provocados era la única orquesta que acompañaba aquella escena.

Sus cuerpos desnudos enrollados entre las finas sabanas tapaban sus cuerpos sin mostrar demasiado, Kylo Ren dentro en ella sin dejar de verla, los labios de Rey se abrieron ante la sensación de tenerlo, sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda fornida del oji ámbar quien cerró sus ojos con lentitud al sentir como su miembro erecto era atrapado por las paredes húmedas de aquella chatarrera que ahora no era una Jedi, no era una mujer venida del desierto..era suya...su mujer.

Kylo se incorpora tomando los senos de Rey mientras la penetraba con frenesí, los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos, la excitación crecía en ellos en cada embestida, las piernas de Rey rozaba los muslos firmes del hombre que la poseia una y otra vez...la mano de Kylo paso por debajo de su cuerpo atrayendola en un abrazo poderoso.

–Rey...–su voz se volvió más profunda, ronca, como una bestia a los oídos de la chica que se movía sobre su cuerpo, las manos de esta acariciaban su pecho, tomaba sus hombros dándose impulso para terminar abrazados a su cuerpo tomándola con una pasión besando sus labios.

Sus cuerpos ya sudorosos y extasiados se veían alcanzando poco a poco el límite, Rey con la fuerza que podía se abalanzó sobre Kylo Ren haciéndole caer sobre su espalda en el mullido colchón sin separar sus sexos, Rey balanceaba su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante mientras que Kylo la miraba con fascinación, la castaña mordió su labio reprimiendo un gemido dejando marcas rojizas en la pálida piel de Kylo, este por su parte aumentó las embestidas abrazándose más fuerte al cuerpo delgado de Rey.

–Ben...–joder su viejo nombre..su real nombre, el la contempló sonrojada por un momento para besar sus labios, la acostó sobre la cama sin dejar de penetrarla, beso sus labios soltando un gemido derramando su semilla dentro de ella, el cuerpo de Rey tembló ante las sensaciones soltando un jadeo abrazandose a el llegando al climax despues de el...se dejo caer en la cama con la respiración acelerada, sus ojos se encontraron, ella acarició su rostro con manos temblorosas–Te...amo...Ben Solo...– susurro viendo el color marrón en sus ojos ambarinos...una parte del color oro había desaparecido.

–Rey...–susurro su nombre sin aliento...se movió dentro de ella una vez más haciéndola gemir, beso su mentón–te amo...– dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el desnudo de Rey besando su hombro. Rey sonrió levemente abrazando y acariciando su piel desnuda.

Dentro de una habitación poco iluminada caminaba la figura larga y pálida de Snoke, este veía las estrellas de la galaxia del otro lado del cristal, todo estaba saliendo a como había predicho, sin embargo...tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que pronto levantaron armas contra él...podía sentirlo. Sus manos se entrelazaron tras su espalda enderezando su cuerpo, alzó el mentón y su mirada viro por el rabillo de su ojo viendo la sombra a unos metros de distancia.

–Maestro...–apoyo una de sus rodillas sobre el piso viéndole fijamente, este simplemente movió la cabeza en aceptación a su presencia y se puso de pie– he viajado desde los bordes exteriores a su llamado– dijo seriamente, su mirada carmesí camino a paso calmado ondeando su capa de un lado a otro para detenerse al costado de su maestro Snoke.

–Así es Darth Mêrkuj… –nombró con voz tranquila pero con un deje siniestro en el– ve con los caballeros de Ren… se encuentran en el planeta Varonat...captura a la general Leia Organa...y mata a Skywalker– sentenció girando a ver al sith frente a él, este inclino su cuerpo en una reverencia, cruzaron miradas y este salió rumbo a la salida...–Kylo...Ren...–susurro el nombre de su aprendiz con desilusión…

La resistencia por su parte llevaba tres días desde su instalación en la vieja estación abandonada en el area de las dunas blancas...donde sincronizan los viejos satélites que una vez usaron en las viejas guerras contra el imperio, armaron un pequeño cuartel en el cual podrán tener comunicacion con la base principal. Poe el mejor piloto de la resistencia hablaba con sus camaradas, planeando estrategias para no ser vistos. Mientras que Finn entrenaba con los soldados de tierra, aquellos guerreros que creian en la justicia, en la libertad...ansioso de ganar esta batalla.

–No disponemos de mucho tiempo...esta podría ser la última guerra donde ganaremos o quizás perdamos, sin embargo tenemos que dar todo de si en ello– alentaba Poe a los que estaban presentes– el planeta donde reside la primera orden está en una de las islas más grandes...sin embargo–hizo una pausa agrandando el mapa holográfico mostrando la base en el espacio–debemos terminar con ello, pues están comunicados con su base– dijo viendo a Finn quien asentía.

–Se como entrar, todas las naves de vigilancia son iguales… tengo una idea–sonrió cambiando las coordenadas en el holograma poniendo el mapa del planeta en el que estaban– el día de ayer un equipo y yo nos adentramos a una ciudadela de comercio–señaló la pequeña área– donde hay naves de carga… podríamos pedir permiso para abordar por alguna falla y es cuando diéramos el golpe a la nave...–terminó de explicar.

La sala se quedó en silencio, pensando en las posibilidades, en las contradicciones del plan...lo que saben es que debían abordar esa nave, cortar comunicaciones y hacerse de ellas...pero para ello necesitaban pasar una gran prueba.

–Bien...es nuestra última ventaja...tus tres equipos de solados y el grupo elite viajaran contigo...mientras nosotros nos prepararemos para hacerles segunda–aclaro su garganta Poe par afirmar y ver a todos–La general y el Maestro Jedi Skywalker confían en nosotros en esta misión...démoslo todo en ello–hizo una pausa– y que la fuerza los acompañe– dicho esto todos se vieron y volvían a sus puestos.

–¿Crees que todo esto funcione?–cuestiono Finn posando una mano en su hombro–también debemos salvar a Rey–continuó con un deje de preocupación.

–No lo se...pero debemos dar todo en ello...por la libertad y por nuestra amiga–se giró a ver a Finn para posar una mano en su hombro igualmente–cuento contigo...Finn–sin más hizo un movimiento de cabeza para salir a reunirse con su equipo.

Rey se encontraba meditando en la fuerza, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, Kylo Ren tenía una semana de haber salido a una misión de reconocimiento y aun no volvía, su respiración era tranquila, sin embargo en su rostro su ceño se frunció al sentir una leve fluctuación en la fuerza...abrió sus ojos viendo a todas partes, había desaparecido...se sorprendió al sentir de nuevo ese pequeño tintineo en la fuerza, su vista se clavó en la ventana que daba vista al oscuro planeta, sus manos bajaron lentamente a su abdomen, su corazón martilleaba su pecho y sintió la fuerza en su interior, su mirada bajó viendo sus manos sobre su vientre…

–No...no puede...ser...–susurro viendo ese lugar en especifico, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro desfigurandose en un instante sintiendo sus lágrimas derramarse por sus ojos….–Imposible...estoy… embarazada– se dijo a sí misma quedando en total silencio….

La fuerza viajaba por toda la galaxia formando los destinos de ambos equipos, en ella se sabia quien ganaria...quien perdería...tenía ya escrito la vida de cada uno de ellos….

* * *

 _ **Por cierto me alegra a ver tanta/os lectores nuevos en mi**_ ** _tics, me da mucho gusto en verdad que les agrade...espero tener su compañía y su apoyo hasta el final :3_**

 ** _Su Adm en Reylo Fans #DarthLadyReyBen y su escritora de corazón LadyWitheRose._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**TA TA TAAAAA TAAAAAAN! Si no estaba desaparecida, andaba de parranda jajajaja al fn estoy aquí con un capitulo mas.**_

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Luke Skywalker estaba sentado en una gran habitación, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, parecía estar en meditación, sus manos unidas con sus dedos entrelazados sobre sus piernas cruzadas, su respiración apaciguada, nada se escuchaba a su alrededor...sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo azul de Naboo se mostraron expectantes...viró su rostro hacia el gran ventanal viendo hacia una dirección fija. Se puso de pie con lentitud caminando hacia el cristal, su capa se ondeaba en cada movimiento lento, al acercarse divisó el gran bosque, entrecerró sus ojos sin quitar la vista de ese lugar.

Leia Organa o la General caminaba por los pasillos de la base, entro por las grandes puertas viendo a Luke viendo el horizonte, lo observo por unos minutos para acercarse a él, le observo para ver a la dirección donde el veía con tanta obsesión...Su piel se erizo, respiro profundamente volviendo a ver a su gemelo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

–¿Luke..?– cuestiono tomando su brazo, él solo la miro de reojo, volvió su vista asintiendo, no había necesidad de palabras..–Así que… nos han encontrado– decía con firmeza soltando a Luke con lentitud.

–Hace dias sentia algo...no sabía lo que era, pero ahora lo se– dijo en voz baja– será mejor que des la orden, debemos estar alertas– giró su cuerpo en dirección a Leia viéndola ahora con toda la atención– que todo sea con cautela...hermana– La mujer afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin más el Jedi miró una vez más por la ventana para alejarse junto con Leia.

Entre los árboles se encontraban ahora la mayoría de de caballeros de Ren, se ocultaban entre las sombras como si fueran ellas mismas, la espera los tenía exasperados, aun así ellos estaban ahí por ordenes de su Líder, sin embargo deben esperar...solo un poco más.

Habian pasado dias desde aquel descubrimiento, no estaba segura aún si decirle a Kylo sobre su nuevo hallazgo… serían padres, estaba segura de ello, sin embargo Kylo Ren estaba actuando raro los últimos días...no quería perderle, pero sabía que si hablaba ahora Snoke podría actuar en contra de ellos. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos, miró la habitación...una vez más vacía.

Kylo no había pasado la noche en la habitación desde hace dos noches, se sentía frustrada, quería estar cerca de él, pero ese vínculo...algo decía que estaba mal, Snoke tenía que ver en ello, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo no podría probarlo a menos que hiciera movimientos, la ultima platica que habían tenido fue sobre ella entrando al lado oscuro, algo que no le agrado y por consiguiente poniendo a Kylo en un conflicto…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al alto sith, este le observó fijamente, llevó sus manos al casco y se lo retiró dejándole donde siempre, seguido de sus guantes, con desespero se desabrocho el abrigo negro que cubría su cuerpo dejando caer el cinto al suelo, su mirada avellana lo observaba, este se dejó caer sobre el sofá viendo fijamente el casco de su abuelo... mordí mi labio y me acerque a él...este respingo y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, aspirando su aroma, Rey acaricio sus cabellos negros, este la estrujo mas a el.

–¿Que pasa…?– se atrevió a preguntar sin dejar de acariciar sus hebras oscuras–Te he notado distante...no me gusta– reveló su angustia, este alzó el rostro cruzando miradas con ella.

–El supremo líder… el me esta forzando– su voz cansada se reveló en el silencio de la habitación– soy un Sith...algunas veces quisiera matarle– su voz cambió drasticamente, le tomó el rostro atrayendo su atención viendo el rojo carmesí luchando con la negrura de sus ojos.

–huyamos...–mordió su labio acariciando su mejilla–¿Por qué estar en un lugar donde no quieres estar?–pregunto viendo la confusión en su mirada.

–Debo terminar...–se quedó callado, su mirada bicolor la observaba con detenimiento, se puso de pie acariciando su rostro con sus largos dedos–yo...debo terminar lo que mi abuelo empezó– dijo regalandole una leve sonrisa– pero aun no es tiempo...estoy seguro de ello– su mirada se desvió al pedestal donde reposaba aquel viejo casco.

–entiendo...– dijo solamente abrazándose a él, mordió su labio cerrando los ojos evitando decirle lo que quería decir hace días…

Mientras la resistencia se resguardaba en aquel desértico planeta, el equipo de Poe sobrevolaba el espacio en aquella nave carguera, la idea era llegar hasta el planeta, encontrar la base y dar un ataque sorpresa...Mientras tanto Finn se encontraba preparando a los soldados que viajaban junto a él al planeta en cuanto Poe hiciera el llamado.

Poe piloteaba la nave carguera, habían recibido las coordenadas para no ser detectados, aterrizaron en una zona no tan lejana, pero tampoco cercana a la base donde se ubicaban los de la primera orden. Al llegar a ese lugar harían un leve reconocimiento y después darían la señal.

Sus párpados se movían mientras dormía, su mirada avellana lo observaba descansar a su lado, sonrió levemente acariciando su rostro con cuidado, velaba el sueño de Kylo, su mano libre viajó a su vientre sintiendo la leve energía concentrada en ese lugar...mordió su labio y su imaginacion volo pensando en ese pequeño ser… sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al pensar en lo que podría pasar si Snoke se enteraba y un miedo la invadió…

Por otra parte en la mente del Sith azabache imágenes borrosas aparecían en su mente y voces desconocidas, podía ver a dos figuras abrazandose y besandose, la imagen era borrosa pues estaba a una distancia larga de ese lugar...sus pies empezaban una caminata lenta hacia las figuras…

–Oh..Anakin..–susurro la voz de una mujer quien abrazaba la figura masculina, los ojos de Kylo se agrandaron al recordar ese viejo nombre.

–Te extrañe Padme..– del mismo modo contestó Anakin quien veía con una mirada profunda y añorante a la mujer frente a él.

–Se rumorea que habías sido asesinado– confesó su preocupación Padme tomando el rostro de Anakin y acariciando sus cabellos, este le sonrió diciéndole que estaba bien. Kylo quedó a unos pasos de ellos viéndose fijamente, se sentía confundido…¿Porque presenciar esto?...¿Porque ahora?

–Siento que nos separaron por bastante tiempo– la gran mano de Anakin cubrió el rostro de Padme acariciando con sus dedos– Y así habría sido si no hubieran secuestrado al canciller...nunca nos habían sacado de los sitios del borde exterior– con un deje de frustración comentaba Anakin besando a Padme con urgencia y anhelo..

–No...aquí no...– interrumpió Padme el beso separándose de Anakin quien le miró con frustración– Si..aqui si– susurro con desespero–Estoy harto de fingir...quiero que todos se enteren que eres mi esposa– tomó con una de sus manos la nuca de Padme atrayendola hacia el.

–Anakin, no digas esas cosas– decía una alarmada Padme, Kylo podía sentir la leve tensión entre ellos viendo la mirada de frustración y desespero de Anakin quien deseaba ser libre mientras que en la de ella sólo había preocupación por ser descubiertos. Sus miradas duraron unos segundos y se envolvieron en un añorante abrazo.

Ahora Kylo veía la preocupación en Anakin al separarse de Padme quien está ligeramente temblando, esté confundido vio a la hermosa mujer quien observaba al Jedi con inseguridad.

–¿Estás bien?, estás temblando– afirmaba Anakin acariciando los brazos de Padme quien solo le observaba– ¿Que sucede?–volvió a cuestionar– esta le miró y soltó un suspiro.

–Pasó algo maravilloso– una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios color ciruela–Ani… estoy embarazada– termino de decir viendo la reacción del Jedi.

–¿Que..?– su reacción fue confusa al principio para sonreír viendo a Padme, esta le pregunto sobre lo que harían– ahora no nos preocupamos por nada...– un brillo especial en los ojos de Anakin se formaba mientras sonreía– si… es un momento dichoso– hizo una pausa– el más dichoso de mi vida– termino de decir uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Los ojos de Kylo Ren Sith de la primera Orden se abrieron abruptamente levantándose de la cama con la respiración agitada...un suspiro pesado se escuchó en la habitación, su rostro giró viendo a una Rey tranquilamente dormida, su mirada recorrió la habitación, se puso de pie y se quedó congelado en su lugar...frente a él había un hombre, encapuchado y caminaba hacia el.

–Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida...– hablo la voz serena y profunda– pero al mismo momento, mi tiempo se acababa...– la capa se ondeaba al caminar quedando a una corta distancia de Kylo Ren– creo que te decepciona ver esta version mia– dijo mirando el casco chamuscado sobre el pedestal– pero esa parte de mi murio hace mucho tiempo– Kylo se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

–¿Porque?...–cuestiono un perdido Kylo quien tomaba sus cabellos y los peinaba exasperado.

–Porque hay luz en ti...como lo había en mí– dijo simplemente caminando por la habitación deteniéndose a contemplar el gran planeta– las cosas que hice...las hice por amor Ben– le llamó por su verdadero nombre y este le vio con molestia– tu caíste al lado oscuro por amor...pero un amor diferente al que yo sentía– sonrió levemente girando su rostro para ver al chico– lo hiciste por cuidar de los tuyos… yo temía por perder a la mujer que amaba, el poder me cegó y termine cayendo en el lado oscuro de la fuerza– Kylo se levantó caminando unos pasos hacia Anakin quien le daba la espalda– te lamentas las decisiones que tomaste… sientes el llamado de la luz aun siendo ahora un Sith como yo lo fui– aseguraban sus palabras– Ben… hicistes cosas de las cuales te arrepientes– giro completamente enfrentando los ojos brillosos del Sith– al igual que yo… sientes que tienes una responsabilidad hacia mi… yo cumpli con mi misión, fui el elegido sin saberlo...equilibre la fuerza al derrocar a mi maestro– hizo una pausa– si sigues por el mismo camino que yo… terminaras perdiendo todo...absolutamente todo– Anakin se acercó a Ben y puso una mano en su hombro, este último se sorprendió al sentir la calidez del joven frente a él– Como tu abuelo...como tu sangre te digo que pienses en que camino seguir… aun es tiempo– ante estas últimas palabras Ben Solo o Kylo Ren cual era su nombre en el presente se quedó de pie solo en aquella habitación.

Leia abrió sus ojos viendo a Luke frente a él, sobre el cielo una gran nave surcaba las nubes… Luke miraba hacia el bosque y los soldados se ponían en posición, la nave aterrizó en la pista, las compuertas se abrieron lentamente de esta salía un solo individuo, su rostro estaba cubierto con una capucha negra al igual que sus vestimentas, de las sombras hombres vestidos de negro y máscaras aparecen uno por uno…

–Pero si son los hijos del traidor...Darth Vader– rio con malicia encendiendo su sable carmín, Luke permaneció en silencio viendo una vez más a su hermana indicando que huyera...este activó su sable verde listo para la batalla.

* * *

 **UN agradecimiento especial a todos los nuevos lectores que han escogido leer mi Fic tomando su tiempo para ello, de verdad me gusta leer mucho sus comentarios y consejos.**

 **LadyWhiteRose.**

 **P.D. Los espero en mis otro Reylo Fic.**

 **We are AlphaOmega**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHA CHA CHAAAAA CHAAAAAN! SI UN CAPITULO MAS! SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS ES COMPLICADA PARA MI, AL IGUAL QUE UN RETO...LA ACCION APENAS COMIENZA!**

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

La resistencia viajaba con cautela por las negruzcas tierras de aquel planeta, Poe dirigia la expedicion o viaje de reconocimiento con un pequeño grupo de soldados, su mision de encontrar una ruta segura hasta la base de la primera orden. No era un camino facil pero debian hacerlo y cumplir con la mision. Poe escalaba los oscuras rocas apiladas con cuidado, de vez en vez giraba a ver a su grupo de exploradores...al llegar a la cima de lo que parecia una colina hizo la señal de que todos estuvieran en cubierto...con sus manos enguantadas tomo los vinoclares, preciono uno de los botones dandole zoom mientras buscaba la entrada de la base…

Un caza imperial surcaba el cielo acercándose a gran velocidad a lo que parecía una pista de aterrizaje, unas compuertas sea abrieron separando la oscura tierra, Poe maldecía por dentro, sin embargo debía haber otra entrada, podría encontrarla pero eso sería un poco extremista dada las circunstancias.

–Volvamos a la base, debemos informar al resto– ordeno empezando la retirada– el lugar exacto estan en estas coordenadas...– se las mostro a su mano derecha en aquella misión– esperemos al arribo del grupo de Finn…– sin más volvieron por la misma travesía hasta el punto de reunión.

...

Mientras en el planeta Varonat, estaban apunto de iniciar una batalla entre el bien y el mal… Jedi contra Sith...una batalla por la victoria.

El viento ondeaba las hojas de los grandes árboles, los cabellos de Luke junto con su capa bailaban al compás del viento, los ojos azules del Jedi observaban detenidamente al Sith frente a él, los caballeros de Ren se juntaban a los alrededores listos para la batalla. El sith caminaba de un lado a otro sin perderle la vista a los hijos del memorable y traicionero Darth Vader… sonrió mostrando sus colmillos afilados.

–Luke...–llamó con preocupación Leia mirando a los invitados no deseados, este no giró a verle, mas solo asintió–Bien… que la fuerza te acompañe– susurro con preocupación a su hermano para salir corriendo del lugar seguido de algunos soldados de Élite.

–No deberían preocuparse por huir...de este planeta no podrán salir...jamás– el sith emitió una voz siniestra al Jedi frente a él, este encendió su sable láser listo para luchar y acabar de una vez por todas con el Maestro Jedi.

–Tu exceso de fe me resulta molesta...sith–dijo con calma el Jedi quien caminó unos pasos ondeando su capa, miro a todos los caballeros de Ren exceptuando a dos que habían ido tras Leia...– Estar aquí y matarnos no es tu único plan… ¿Que te traes entre manos?...¿Acaso Snoke tu maestro a mandado a eliminarnos?– alza su mano señalando al sith ahora con su sable de luz encendido brillante en color verde.

–Puede que así lo sea Skywalker...sin embargo para mi es un honor desterrar de la galaxia– sin más el sith se dejó ir a todo galope contra el viejo jedi frente a él.

Luke Skywalker caminaba hacia él moviendo su espada de un lado a otro con maestría, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo único ante la batalla que se aproximaba, su mirada veía a los caballero de Ren ansiosos por batallar contra el gran Jedi, con un movimiento de su sable obstruyo el golpe del sith, con su otra mano mando a volar lejos de ahí a dos de los caballeros de Ren para utilizar su fuerza mandando hacia atrás al sith, este sonrió y Luke hizo lo mismo.

–Nada mal...para ser un joven Sith– dijo con burla Luke quitándose su ropa dejándola caer al suelo, el sith hizo lo mismo dejando ver su rostro.

La lluvia en aquel planeta se dejó caer, como una corazonada para el futuro de aquella lucha sin descanso, los sables chocaban una y otra vez, la fuerza en ambos era enorme, sin embargo el Jedi tenía ventaja, porque sin querer muchos de los movimientos del Sith le recordaban a alguien… alzó su mano deteniendo su embestida para acertar un corte no tan profundo en el brazo izquierdo del joven Sith, Luke sonrió afirmando a sus pensamientos.

–No deberías confiarte Jedi… no subestimes a un Sith– gritaba enardecido evitando sentir el dolor de su brazo…– soy el mejor Sith hasta ahora...nadie puede vencerme– decía lleno de ego lo cual hizo reír a Luke quien negaba.

–Esos movimientos que dices tener perfectamente– pronunció esquivando un golpe de uno los caballeros de Ren para estrellarlo contra unos contenedores– yo los conozco muy bien– hizo una pausa chocando sable con sable– pues yo se los mostre a mi único alumno...– ejerció fuerza dando un giro cortando un poco su pierna, tan solo un rasguño– a Ben Solo… caballero Jedi...– hablaba con orgullo– al que dicen llamar Sith Kylo...Ren– termino de decir esquivando un disparo con la fuerza devolviendola a su dueño...dejando malherido a uno de los caballeros de Ren.

...

Los ecos de pisadas corriendo y respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en los corredores de la base, Leia caminaba al frente guiando sus soldados y escoltas, debían llegar al otro lado de la base, a otra de las salidas a tomar las naves, aunque en su corazon habia dolor, remordimiento, confiaba plenamente en su hermano y en que todo iría bien. Siguieron corriendo por los largos pasillos iluminados.

–Ya solo falta poco– animaba a sus soldados llegando a una gran puerta, se acercó escribiendo el código rápidamente, se alejó y las compuertas se abrían lentamente, Leia giro hacia el camino por donde venían, no sentia fuerza alguna...algo andaba mal… las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a los soldados a salir primero.

Leia salio despues apretando con fuerza el objeto que llevaba entre sus manos, caminó rápidamente hacia la pista de aterrizaje donde se encontraba el halcón milenario, Chewbacca se encontraba en la rampa en espera de la general, este preparaba su arma, aun lado estaba 3–CPO quien se movía impaciente porque su general y princesa llegara a salvo.

Un disparo junto con una detonación a mitad del camino hicieron acto de presencia bloqueando el paso a los rebeldes, Leia giro su rostro viendo a dos de los caballeros de Ren, vio a donde el halcón viendo que sus amigos y compañeros de aventura estuvieran bien.

–Debemos sacarla a salvo general…– habló uno de los soldados quien estaba encubierto viendo a los caballeros de Ren– es nuestra misión protegerla– dijo viendo a su general quien mostraba una mirada llena de tristeza.

–No… mi deber es permanecer aquí...como general– le entregó el objeto que llevaba en manos– entregaselo...a mi hijo... al hombre que se hace llamar Kylo Ren– le dijo al soldado quien veía asombrado a la general– y también dale esto– le mostró un pequeño sobre…– yo les daré tiempo para escapar– dijo sonriendo para salir de su escondite.

Los rugidos del Wookie se escuchaban en toda aquella área llena de silencio, los soldados se movían entre los escombros y algunos objetos como cajas y contenedores, Leia observó a los caballeros de Ren con detenimiento, no había temor...no había absolutamente nada que demostrara debilidad ante ellos.

–Así que...esta mujer es madre de nuestro maestro– hablaba la voz distorsionada de uno de los caballeros quien rió ligeramente– Una lastima que nuestro maestro no pueda despedirse de usted– dicho esto de su espalda tomó su fusil blaster, mientras que el otro preparaba su lanzador de granadas.

–No sería de gran importancia– admitió la mujer frente a ellos– hace mucho tiempo que ese privilegio dejó de ser mio– con frialdad habló la general caminando hacia ellos– puedo ver lo que quieren– se detuvo señalando a los dos– pero no sera tan facil como piensan– dicho esto tomó la empuñadura de un sable láser de su cintura, lo encendió y se puso en guardia…

...

Las respiraciones agitadas del Sith y el Jedi se hacen presente, dos caballeros de Ren habían muerto en batalla al querer sorprender al Jedi en medio de la batalla, uno herido y el otro solo permanecía presenciando la escena… Luke Skywalker chocó fuerza con el Sith quien no se dejaba vencer, este por su parte trató de utilizar sus rayos más de una ocasión, sin embargo Luke el Maestro Jedi lograba cortar su ataque o simplemente lo esquivaba, frustrado empezó a atacar de un lado a otro, queriendo distraer para que pudiera asentar un golpe fuerte…

Luke se distrajo solo unos momentos, miro en direccion a donde Leia había huido y salio herido a un costado de su abdomen, el caballero de Ren dio un paso, sin embargo retrocedió para cruzar sus brazos… vio al sith quien estaba por arrebatar otro golpe y quizás uno más lastimero, cuando un disparo golpeó el sable mandando a volar, la mirada de todos se dirigió a un grupo de Togrutas… entre ellas venía una joven de tez rojiza pálido salió entre medio del grupo, encendió su sable láser y sonrió.

–Veo que llegue a la hora exacta– decía divertida caminando hacia el sith y el Jedi, su mano movía su sable láser de color amarillo intenso…–¿Se encuentra bien Maestro Skywalker?– cuestiono sin mirar al Jedi posando su atención en el Sith herido.

–Si… es mejor terminar con esto de una vez– habló pausadamente pues el corte en su costilla dolía.

–Bien, terminemos con esto pronto...hay una herida que curar– dijo sonriendo para correr hacia el Sith empezando a atacar con salvajismo, el sith se movía rápidamente bloqueando sus ataques…

...

El caballero de Ren con su fusible laser apuntaba a la general, el otro caballero de Ren se movía con impaciencia sacando una vara de metal electrica, Leia los observaba, sabía que no era una Jedi, pero poseía la fuerza como su hermano, su padre y su hijo… no era poderosa jamas le importo, siempre opto por la política, pero sabía que su madre biológica, Padme Amidala...fue una mujer guerrera, que luchó en guerras a lado de su pueblo y al lado de Anakin Skywalker….su padre.

Un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos, Chewbacca había lanzado el primer tiro a uno de los caballeros de Ren, este salió volando sin embargo no recibió gran daño...Leia miró fijamente a su adversario, este levanto su rostro en superioridad y disparo...Leia sintió la fuerza en ella y bloquear el disparo guiandolo a otro lado… había tenido suerte y lo sabía, el caballero molesto corrió hacia ella sacando una especie de cilindro delgado que se abrió haciéndole una lanza eléctrica, este atacó con fuerza haciendo retroceder a la generala de la rebelión quien se defendió con todo lo que tenia… podia ver sus movimientos, adelantarse, sin embargo el caballero era impredecible.

...

La chica que poseía un sable de luz en color morado luchaba contra los caballeros de Ren, soldados aparecieron por todas partes… Luke concentró su lucha con el Sith quien seguia dandole batalla, sus sables se cruzaron y se vieron las caras.

–¿Me pregunto si la general habrá sobrevivido?– con malicia preguntó al Jedi quien con un leve dolor en su costado retenía el sable carmín del Sith.

–Ten por seguro que así lo hizo...– masculló empujando con la fuerza al sith arrematando una estucado en uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el Sith corta la mano mecánica del Jedi…

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos de donde estaban el Sith sonrió, mientras el Jedi corría a su encuentro, la chica dejó inconsciente a uno de los caballeros de Ren, los soldados disparaban contra los caballeros de Ren, luchaban arduamente contra esos guerreros del lado oscuro, el Jedi retrocedió agitado viendo al Jedi...sentía la necesidad de matarlo, desterrarlo de la galaxia ahora...pero sabía que hoy no sería… cada vez eran mas… se maldijo por dentro haciendo una explosión de poder alejando a la mayoría, los caballeros de Ren que seguían de pie dieron retirada siguiendo al sith. Luke Skywalker vio al sith sabiendo que este no sería el único encuentro.

...

Leia era ahora escudada por sus soldados de Élite que no la abandonaron, Chewbacca seguía conteniendo a uno de los caballeros mientras que Leia se manejaba con el sable, El caballero de Ren con máscara macabra le asentó un golpe en el rostro dejándola caer al suelo, esta le vio desde arriba, el caballero hizo girar su lanza para asentar un golpe que la dejaría fuera de juego, sin embargo… una fuerza poderosa lo congelo en su lugar, el otro caballero de Ren buscaba la fuente de poder… al igual que en el campo de batalla con Luke aparecieron soldados listos para apoyar a la general, entre ellos una mujer mayor de raza Togruta apareció con su mano alzada en dirección al caballero.

–No tan rápido juguete del lado oscuro– su voz era firme, vibrante y sería al mismo tiempo, esta vio fijamente a Leia quien era auxiliada por su grupo de soldados y le sonrió– yo decidiré cuando liberarte– termino de decir haciéndole caer inconsciente…

–Creo que la caballería ha llegado– decía con alegría uno de los soldados al lado de Leia, quien observaba a la anciana Togruta quien dirigió su mirada a la dirección por donde el otro caballero de Ren huía.

* * *

 **UN agradecimiento especial a todos los nuevos lectores que han escogido leer mi Fic tomando su tiempo para ello, de verdad me gusta leer mucho sus comentarios y consejos.**

 **LadyWhiteRose.**

 **P.D. Los espero en mis otro Reylo Fic.**

 **We are AlphaOmega**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHA CHA CHAAAAA CHAAAAAN! SI UN CAPITULO MAS! SIENTO LA DEMORA NO HAY PERDON DE MI!**

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Si bien la lucha entre el sith y Skywalker tuvo que ser interrumpida, no era el momento decisivo aún no lo era y con una mirada feroz el Sith dio media vuelta dando así la retirada… Luke Skywalker yacía en el suelo hincado sosteniendo su antebrazo, su mirada cansina veía a los que acababan de llegar a darles refuerzos, la chica de tez rojiza corrió hacia donde él mientras gritaba algunas indicaciones, esta se hinco a su costado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- era obvio que estaba cansado, sin embargo la pregunta era si lo estaba emocionalmente.

-Lo estoy joven...padawan- dijo y esta sonrió asintiendo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Me alegra haber servido de ayuda, mi maestra fue la que nos trajo hasta acá- caminaba hacia la base o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Debo agradecerle en persona entonces…-terminó la frase pues aun no sabia el nombre de su joven salvadora.

-Mi nombre es Samir- dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer adulta de raza Togruta veía al caballero de ren inconsciente, miró a uno de los que parecía soldados y este enseguida acato la orden corriendo al que sería su rehén. Su vista se clavo en Leia quien era abrazada por el wookie, camino hacia ellos con pasos calmados y sonrió al estar frente a ella.

-Tienes la mirada de tu madre y la valentía de tu padre- su voz serena llamó la atención de Leia quien la observa con desconcierto.

-Si no hubiéramos llegado, tal vez hubiéramos encontrado sus cuerpos sin vida… últimamente los pocos Siths que quedan son salvajes y poco organizados...no como antaño- explicaba la Togruta para sonreír con un pequeño deje de jovialidad.

-¿Quien eres?- cuestionó la general observando a lo que ella asintió, sin embargo fue interrumpida la presentación por el arribo de Luke y Samir al lugar. -¡Luke!- miró a su gemelo y corrió a su encuentro tomando su rostro y desviar la mirada a sus heridas.

-Estoy bien...estaré bien- le sonrió levemente viendo cómo cargaban al caballero de ren, su azulina mirada vio a la mujer quien sonrió con un deje de nostalgia.

-Mi nombre es Ashoka… antiguamente padawan de Anakin Skywalker…- se presentó finalmente dejando a los gemelos con sorpresa en sus rostros.

* * *

Desde aquel encuentro con Anakin Skywalker o más bien su abuelo la confusión del Sith era cada vez mayor… en ocasiones se sentaba y reflexionaba en todas las cosas horribles que hizo, otras veces mientras entrenaba sacaba toda su frustración de no haber sido fuerte… pero con ella...con Rey sacaba al hombre que era, Ben Solo..no quería aceptarlo pero añoraba en ocasiones ser aquel muchacho despreocupado y que a pesar de no tener contacto con su familia era de una forma feliz…

Rey entró a la sala de entrenamiento, miro a Kylo en el centro de la sala viendo hacia el techo, en el cual podías ver las estrellas de allá afuera, está camino hacia el y se posiciono a su lado, bajó la vista y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, al tacto este salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió levemente.

-Vengo de hablar con Phasma- le comento- dice que Snoke quiere hablar conmigo una vez más...que ya te lo había demandado- miró expectante a Kylo quien soltó un suspiro.

-tal parece ser que te quiere pasar al lado oscuro- le decía lo mismo de siempre, ella negó y soltó su mano- yo se que no quieres, pero si tienes que estar a mi lado...es el camino que debes tomar..- le miró fijamente sin emitir alguna emoción, algo que le delatara que él no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto.

Rey sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba, Kylo seguía igual de frío...misterioso no podía leerlo con facilidad como los primeros encuentros, mordió su labio aguantando las ganas de soltar su frustración...pero debía de haber un modo, uno en que Kylo volviera a ser Ben, el viejo Ben del que todos hablaban y poder decirle la verdad, en ocasiones resultaba cansado tener que guardar la pequeña presencia que cargaba en su vientre.

-comprendo...pero te digo que si llego tan solo un poco a pasarme al lado oscuro-hizo una pausa- olvida lo nuestro, pues yo serviré a mi nuevo maestro- sin más dio media vuelta dejando a un Kylo Ren enfurecido y emocionalmente roto….

-¿Que debo hacer?- cuestionó al aire encendiendo su sable láser empezando con la simulación.

Rey observó el hangar, veía todo de un lado a otro, teniendo un impulso de salir corriendo, de huir de todo y proteger lo que ahora añoraba… la vida que crecía dentro de él era producto de los encuentros entre el Sith y ella misma donde podía sentir algo más que mera atracción, algo más fuerte...no supo como, no supo cuando pero asi paso y en lo poco que tenía junto a él se había enamorado… pero la verdad era que ella había despertado un interés por el hombre de ropas oscuras desde que volvió con Luke a la resistencia...donde por mera casualidad vio un retrato de un joven padawan junto a su maestro… Leia dijo que era Ben...su hijo… o como lo conocía hoy en dia Kylo Ren.

Había entrado a la habitación en busca de la general Organa hermana de Luke su maestro, se adentro pero no miro a nadie, pensó en esperarla caminando más dentro de la oficina, su mirada avellana curioseaba de un lado a otro hasta toparse con un viejo retrato...sus finas manos tomaron el marco plateado observando la fotografía, en él se veía a hombre de ojos azules el cual reconoció rápidamente, su maestro Skywalker...a su costado, un joven de cabellos negros ondulados, tez blanca y una leve sonrisa en su rostro...lo observó por un rato pensando sin querer en el caballero de Ren.

–Es Luke y su padawan...mi hijo– la voz tranquila de Leia me trajo de vuelta dejando el portarretratos en su lugar, observe cómo caminaba hacia mí y tomaba el cuadro– Ben, mi hijo en uno de sus tantos viajes con Luke– sonrió con nostalgia.

–Ben...es...– no queria decirlo más ella asintió para soltar un suspiro– ya veo...– solo pude decir.

–A Pesar de que Han y yo nunca estuvimos para el, podía sentir que era un buen muchacho...tenía potencial, aun lo tiene– aseguraba dejando el cuadro en su sitio– tiene carácter, coraje, valentía y muy inteligente– sonrió ladinamente– los que me conocieron de joven decían que era igual a mi– hizo una pausa y pude ver como su semblante cambio…– y un dia… lo perdí, para siempre– vio una vez más el cuadro– volviéndose en Kylo Ren– me observo pues ya sabia de nuestro encuentro y lo que había pasado en la Starkiller.

–Kylo Ren no es el hijo que usted describe– me atrevo a contradecirlo– es un hombre con rencor, odio, furia en su mirada...un hombre que haría lo que fuera por obtener el poder que desea– decía segura de mis palabras a lo que Leia negaba.

–El aun esta ahi… solo falta un impulso...yo lo se– tomo asiento en su escritorio observando– sus actos no serán impunes pero se que Ben sigue ahí, es mi hijo… y haría cualquier cosa por traerlo de regreso–hizo una leve pausa para sonreír– incluso….dar mi propia vida.– la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi maestro y terminando aquella charla.

–Desde entonces… me encontraba fantaseando con la idea de conocer a ese Ben del que todos hablaban– susurro saliendo de su trance viendo como una caza imperial arribaba al hangar.

–Rey...– la voz distorsionada la hizo saltar girando rápidamente encontrándose con Phasma– El general Hux está en su búsqueda– informo ahí en ese mismo lugar sin moverse un milímetro, la vio con extraños para asentir– sígame por favor– dio media vuelta empezando el viaje.

El general Hux se encontraba en medio del pasillo frente a las grandes puertas, daba indicaciones a su mano derecha el cual asentía, Phasma se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y Rey un poco más atrás.

–General...– llamó su atención a lo que el pelirrojo de porte firme giro, alzó su ceja al ver a Rey para asentir despidiendo a su ayudante– Aqui esta la aprendiz de Lord Sith Kylo– término de informar a lo que hizo un movimiento de cabeza y camino de regreso por donde habían venido.

–Así que al fin tengo el honor de tu presencia– su voz fría y desinteresada la hizo ponerse a la defensiva, la mirada de este la recorre para alzar una de sus cejas– mi señor Snoke quiere tu presencia...ahora– dijo dando media vuelta caminando hacia las puertas.

Rey permaneció en silencio, sabía que Kylo no sabia de este encuentro...de hecho él lo estaba posponiendo por más tiempo, la primera vez no fue nada placentero, pero estaba segura de que ella podría superar esto sola… ahora debía usar la cabeza y no cometer algún error...tomó aire profundamente conectados con la fuerza, miró al general quien la observó desde la entrada...soltó el aire y toda presencia dentro de ella desapareció por completo...Camino dentro de la gran habitación, siguió al general por el largo pasillo el cual había pisado una sola vez...aquel trono estaba vacío, sabía que pronto tendría que ver el rostro de aquel ser.

Se quedó ahí de pie observando como el general Hux permanecía frente a ella observando a la nada y de pronto la imagen de aquel ser hacia acto de presencia, aquella vez era intimidante, pero ahora imponía presencia, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, este me observó con sus ojos oscuros, su cabeza se ladeó un poco y alzó la mano, Hux hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta sin verla siguiendo su camino...tal parecía que sería ella y él solos en esta ocasión.

–Uhm...puedo sentir...la fuerza en ti...aprendiz de nuestro Sith Kylo Ren– su voz sombría retumbaba en todo el lugar– más fuerte...– hablaba entrelazando sus largos dedos– tu fuiste la llave para que mi aprendiz terminara su camino– Rey le observó afilando su mirada pues su voz ronca estaba cargada de ironía…– Incluso tú una simple chatarrera de Jakku… igualas el poder de Kylo Ren– la señaló alzando su voz.

–No se si estar halagada sobre esto...señor– la voz vacilante de Rey interrumpió su discurso– había sido informada de que requería mi presencia ante usted– le hablaba seriamente sintiendo la cargada mirada de aquel holograma– ¿Puedo saber el por qué?– cuestiono sin saber que contuvo el aire después de su pregunta.

–chiquilla insolente– gruño Snoke al ser interrumpido de esa forma– tu...te unirás a mí… junto a tu maestro y podremos gobernar la galaxia entera– dijo con obviedad– imaginate dos Siths bajo mi mando...no habrá más resistencia que se oponga a nuestro lado...– sus manos se cerraron en puños sin dejar de verla– Kylo Ren… incluso el seguira mis órdenes al pie de la letra– su molestia incremento– crees que no supe que salió sin permiso a tu encuentro… y dejó ir a la hija de Darth Vader– golpe el trono haciendo que Rey saltara en su lugar cerrando sus ojos…

–¿Que tiene contra ellos?...¿Que daño les han hecho a usted?...¿Por qué dañar la mente de un joven sin protección para su propio beneficio?– cuestionaba molesta Rey pues no sabia el porque de este ser en empeñarse en la vida de Luke, Leia, Han quien murió por órdenes de él y con Kylo Ren….

–Ya veo… Kylo Ren...– dijo señalándole para desviar su mano más atrás, Su rostro pero encontrándose con el Sith en el umbral de aquella habitación– así que tu líder, sith de los caballeros de Ren… caíste ante la compasión que tienes hacia ella– su molestia se mostró evidente pues su ceño se frunció y una energía oscura invadía el lugar.

–Mi señor– Kylo Ren hizo una reverencia posicionándose a un lado de Rey, quien observaba al Sith el cual permanecía quieto en su lugar.

–Es inaudito!... Tu mi fiel guerrero, mi aprendiz– señaló a Rey– traila ante mi….– demandó, los ojos de Rey se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como este asentia– y esta vez….hablo en serio...Lord Sith–sin más el furioso rostro de Snoke fue lo último que se apreció.

–¿Porque has venido?– cuestiono con aquella voz que no me gustaba, aquella que no podía percibir– ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?... tendrás que entregarte– la tomó de los hombros presionando sobre su piel, Rey le observó vacilante.

–Queria saber que era lo que quería de mi...tu no me traías ante el… se que no es lo que querías pero es lo que yo deseo– se salió de su agarre abrazándose a su misma– sabía que lo nuestro no podría ser… estamos en lados diferentes...yo… no puedo mas– se dio por vencida…– Si me vas a entregar ante el...hazlo...ten el valor de hacer algo bien por primera vez en tu vida– su voz sonaba molesta golpeando el pecho del Sith.

–Una semana...– pronunció la fría y carente voz de Kylo Ren quien cerraba sus manos en puños– si para ese entonces no aceptas ser mi aprendiz completamente… te llevaré ante el– dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una solitaria Rey en medio de la oscura habitación...Kylo Ren respiraba agitado alzando su mano atrayendo a uno de los guardias… este pataleaba, el Sith gritó con frustración matandolo al instante, el cuerpo cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban.

* * *

 **UN agradecimiento especial a todos los nuevos lectores que han escogido leer mi Fic tomando su tiempo para ello, de verdad me gusta leer mucho sus comentarios y consejos.**

 **LadyWhiteRose.**

 **P.D. Los espero en mis otro Reylo Fic.**

 **We are AlphaOmega**


	19. Chapter 19

**NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS! EN VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO AHORA SI LA FALTA DE INSPIRACION ME DEJO SECA!**

 **PERO YA ESTOY AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _En especial a nuestra amiga CINDI! que esta del otro lado del mundo :·) MISS U BABE!_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro con aquel misterioso Sith, dos días desde que los aliados Togrutas ayudaron a Leia y Luke a salir de aquel planeta, en el cual se encontraban en un planeta que no pensaron pisar una vez más...Endor. Tal parece que Ashoka había estado siguiendo los movimientos de Darth Vader quien en un pasado había llegado a ser su maestro...en el primer día les contó lo que fue vivir al lado de Anakin Skywalker quien fue su padre, un joven temerario, valiente, lleno de fuerza, alguien que seguía sus propios principios… también hablaron un poco sobre Amidala, la senadora, la que hubiera sido una extraordinaria madre…

Luke fue puesto en recuperación teniendo una operación e implantación de mano mecánica una vez más… sus heridas sanarán rápidamente y se encontraba en reposo absoluto...Mientras Leia hablaba con los nuevos aliados de la resistencia sobre el plan que tenían en marcha.

–¿Asi que tus hombres piensan entrar a la base y derrocarlos desde dentro?–cuestiono Ashoka quien estaba cruzada de brazos...para ser un poco mayor tenía la vitalidad de antaño y una figura no tan acabada para su edad– creo que es una misión suicida...pero estoy segura que sabremos cómo llevarla– le sonrió a Leia para ver a sus compañeros– Bien… tendremos que llamar a los demás… es una batalla que no puede esperar más– anuncio posando sus manos sobre la mesa.

–Rey… y mi hijo estan alla– Leia miraba con preocupación a su camarada– Rey es Jedi, fue entrenada por Luke… y Ben...– fue interrumpida por Ashoka.

–Kylo Ren...– dijo seriamente para ver a Leia– La familia Skywalker siempre a sufrido, de eso no hay duda...desde las sombras pude ver el sufrimiento de Amidala, vi poco a poco como mi maestro cambiaba y sin darme cuenta… de un momento a otro lo perdi– su mirada seria se volvió triste– pero una cosa te digo Leia Organa o mejor dicho Skywalker… Si Ani pudo regresar...el tambien lo hara– sus palabras eran seguras tanto que le dará una esperanza a Leia.

–Espero que la fuerza te oiga– susurro siguiendo con el tema planeado.

Desde aquel encuentro con Kylo se habían distanciado más de lo normal, por la parte de él ya no dormía en la habitación...se la pasaba entrenando y cuando los entrenamientos entre ellos se presentaban se volvían más salvajes, podía palpar la fuerza de él sobre la de ella… otro problema es que su cuerpo se agitaba muy rápidamente, dado su condición y el querer ocultar lo evidente se sobre explotaba… pero debía ser fuerte si quería proteger a lo que amaba.

Rey caminaba por los pasillos de aquella base, por primera vez desde que estaba con el Sith, no habían bajado a tierra si no que permanecían en la nave sobrevolando la órbita de aquel negruzco planeta, en aquella base no había ventanas… sólo eran pasillos negros, brillosos e iluminados con las luces incandescentes de color blanco. Un suspiro salió de sus labios… al momento que entraba a la habitación asignada por la capitana Phasma. Al entrar no se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más, un leve nudo en su garganta se formó, tomó aire profundamente y siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

Despojo sus ropas lentamente, observo su reflejo en aquel espejo sobre la negra pared, se vio fijamente y sus manos se guiaron a un leve vientre inflamado, tan solo un poco, mordió su labio y sonrió para ver su reflejo una vez más, sus manos viajaron a su cabello deshaciendo los nudos dejando caer sus hebras castañas en cascada… cerro sus ojos aspirando profundamente para soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones en un largo suspiro, sus cuencas se abrieron viendo el reflejo de Ben recargado en el marco de aquella puerta, no llevaba casco, su cabello estaba alborotado y se veía cansado… su cuerpo vibró con el simple contacto de sus oscuras cuencas, se abrazó a su misma y contuvo el aliento al verlo incorporarse y caminar hacia ella…

–¿Cuando...has llegado?– cuestiona Rey un poco cohibida abrazando su cuerpo, la mirada de Ben era profunda, de esa mirada que te dejaba sin aliento, se detuvo a unos centímetros detrás de su rígido cuerpo y sonrió al reflejo en el espejo.

–Tan solo un momento atrás– habló en voz baja viendo a los ojos de Rey a través del espejo– yo...siento si he sido rudo– comentó mientras quitaba los guantes de sus manos y los dejaba caer al suelo– tan solo… es, es solo que...– sus manos hicieron contacto con la pálida piel de Rey– cuando se trata de ti...no puedo controlarme…– sus dedos viajaban como carias a través de su piel suave, esta dejó de respirar y el Sith sonrió ladinamente.

–Entonces… no lo hagas...– hablaba en pausas Rey, el cabello suelto le fue retirado dejando su cuello al descubierto, se miraron una vez más y este beso su cuello con delicadeza– no...no te controles– mordió su labio cerrando sus ojos al tacto.

Las manos de Sith viajaban por el cuerpo desnudo de la Jedi, un suspiro salió de los labios de esta quien sintió la cercanía de Ben, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo sobre la piel desnuda de ella… Los labios cálidos de el ascendían, Rey giró su rostro encontrándose con aquellos ansiados labios, una corriente viajaba por el cuerpo de ambos, desde el principio sabían que no habría marcha atrás, desde la primera vez que cruzaron mirada tan solo tiempo atrás… El nieto de Skywalker giro a la Jedi procedente de Jakku, la pego a su cuerpo como si fuera su propia piel profundizando aquel beso, las manos de Rey no se hicieron tardar y se abrazó a su cuello, sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus besos anhelantes, la verdad es que lo opuesto se atrae y eso era lo que ellos eran, lo opuesto de cada uno, uno era luz, el otro la oscuridad, eran como el ying y el yang… eran el complemento del otro aunque lo negaran un millón de veces…

Los pasos de ambos iban sin rumbo alguno, la cálida agua de la regadera se encendió ante el sensor de calor, mas ello no les importo, las manos de Ben estrujaba las caderas de Rey, mordió su labio, beso su mentón, roso sus labios con los de ella y la vio fijamente a aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida… Quizás era egoísta, pero el no queria compartirla con nadie...ni siquiera con su maestro.

Las manos de Rey se movieron acariciando sus mejillas, sonrió levemente rozando sus labios con las llemas de sus delicados dedos, viajaron por el pecho de este y empezó a desvestirlo… El solo permanecía a la expectativa, la observaba desde arriba viendo como con aun torpeza sus manos trataban de llevar la iniciativa, Ben le ayudo un poco despojándose de la pesada prenda, Rey acarició la piel desnuda del Sith, le miro a los ojos y beso cada cicatriz, una por una…

El líder de los caballeros de Ren tomó el rostro de la Jedi y la atrajo a él besándole, no resistió más la lejanía, sus lenguas se encontraron danzando lentamente, sus dedos se entrelazaron deslizando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Rey, un leve jadeo salió entre aquel apasionado beso del cual no se sabía a quién pertenecía, con una de sus manos y una leve fuerza implementada, el joven Sith sujetaba ambas manos… mordió ligeramente el mentón de Rey al mismo tiempo con su mano libre viajaba por la pálida y suave piel de la joven, su mano acariciaba uno de sus senos, sus dedos jugaron lentamente con su uno de sus rosados pezones.

–Siento tu fuerza mas fuerte que antes...– susurraba el Sith besando su cuello, su clavícula y sus labios– me es difícil… no separarme de ti– su mano bajaba mas y mas tocando su piel, está suspiraba, jadeaba y su cuerpo se movía anhelante ante su tacto– y lo mismo te pasa a ti...– sus dedos exploraron su intimidad, ella atrapada entre el cuerpo de él y la fría pared soltó un jadeo, mordió su labio y pudo ver la sonrisa del joven azabache quién soltó sus manos tomando su cuello, su dedo pulgar acarició su labio inferior, se vieron a los ojos y el cuerpo de Rey reaccionó al sentir la leve penetración con uno de los dedos húmedos de Ben.

En un momento a otro Rey pudo desvestir por completo a Ben, aquel hombre frente a ella, su cuerpo fornido pero sin exagerar, su mirada intensa sobre ella, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, su corazón martillando su pecho con fuerza, no supo en qué momento él la había tomado de su cadera, la cargo y esta le rodeo con sus piernas, sus labios se encontraron, podía sentir el miembro palpitante del pelinegro, rozaba su intimidad, un jadeo salió de los labios varoniles, Rey susurro el nombre del joven, se abrazó a él con fuerza como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Te...te amo Ben... – susurró entre jadeos conteniendo la respiración al sentir como él entraba lentamente en ella.

El joven Sith la observó sin decir nada, un leve gemido de su parte hizo ruborizar a la chica a la cual acarició su mejilla– Yo también… te amo...Rey– confesó abiertamente bajo el agua que los mojaba, abrazo a la chica entrando en su cavidad una vez más..

Una capa de humedad se formaba en aquella habitación gracias al calor de ambos cuerpos mojados por la cálida agua. La espalda tensa del Sith ante las embestidas, los choques de Rey sobre la tórrida pared en sintonía de gemidos, sus cuerpos se complementaban, una y otra vez, Rey podía sentir como el miembro de Kylo Ren entraba en ella, una, dos, tres veces volviéndola loca...loca por el.

Rey pudo sentir como el miembro duro del joven Sith salía de su húmedo sexo, lo observo y este sonrió ladinamente, la bajo lentamente hasta que la Jedi se apoyara sobre el acuoso suelo. Las grandes manos del azabache recorrieron desde su cintura, caderas hasta recorrer sus muslos estrujandola con poderío... la oji miel se deleitaba ante la figura masculina quien estaba hincado frente a su tembloroso y abrazador cuerpo, los labios carnosos de Kylo besaron su vientre, sus manos separaron sus piernas, sus cuencas hicieron contacto, los largos dedos del caballero rozaron su intimidad. Los ojos miel se cerraron ante la sensación, su cuerpo entero vibró erizando su piel al instante… Un gemido sonoro salió de sus labios sonrojados al sentir su lengua tocar su sensibles labios, separando las suaves paredes de su vagina dejando a la vista su debilidad.

La espalda de la joven Jedi se arqueba separándose de la negruzca pared brillante, las manos del Sith apretujaban su piel jalando un poco más hacia el, el sabor, el calor, los movimientos de ella le encantaban al joven, se sentía poderoso, podía sentir como la fuerza de Rey aumentaba, como la suya por igual, de un movimiento brusco pero certero la giró, los senos firmes de la joven chocaron con la pared, mordió su labio sintiendo el peso de Kylo sobre su espalda, este beso sus hombros, sus manos se encaminaron a sus senos, jadeo al tacto, podía sentir la dureza de este rozando sus muslos, su cuerpo se movió y este no tardó en responder, el bajo una de sus manos tomando su miembro, acariciando de paso su intimidad…

Un leve ronroneo por parte de Ben hizo gemir a Rey, podía sentir como una vez más aclamaba su cuerpo para sí...como entraba poco a poco dentro de ella, su espalda se arqueo en busca de más contacto, sus grandes manos tomaron las suyas, sus dedos se entrelazaron cerrandolos con fuerza volviendo aquella danza prohibida pero al mismo tiempo placentera, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando era todo lo que podían escuchar, la respiración de Rey se cortó ante las sensaciones poderosas que estaba sintiendo, era diferente a los otros encuentros, era una mezcla de emociones… las de él y las de ella juntas chocando pero no repelando…

Las manos unidas terminaron uniéndose entre sus senos, la respiración entrecortada del Sith chocaba contra el cuello húmedo de la Jedi, ambos llegaban a sus límites… las piernas de Rey temblaban, cosquilleos recorrían todo su ser y un gemido sonoro salió de sus labios estrujando más en agarre de sus manos con las de él… al poco tiempo Ben habia habia llegado a su limite derramando su semilla dentro de ella, su respiración acelerada y un camino de besos decían todo para ella… Ben Solo mejor conocido como Kylo Ren el Sith mas poderoso había caído en las garras de una fuerza más poderosa… una que podía hacerse aún más fuerte… o podía hundir… aquella fuerza llamada amor, Ben Solo se había enamorado completamente de la que una vez llamó chatarrera de Jakku.

Pero solo era el principio de esta historia, nada podía salir bien, mientras los dos enamorados en secreto dormían en aquella cama, una nave descendía del otro lado del planeta, pues aquellos que vienen por iniciar una última batalla habían llegado… Finn y los soldados de la rebelión salían de aquella nave al encuentro de sus colegas y Poe quien les esperaba con serenidad...

* * *

 **UN agradecimiento especial a todos los nuevos lectores que han escogido leer mi Fic tomando su tiempo para ello, de verdad me gusta leer mucho sus comentarios y consejos.**

 **LadyWhiteRose.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

El grupo conformado por Poe y Finn avanzaban en la oscuridad del planeta, el plan se llevaría a cabo esta misma noche, aun estaba el tema de que debían dar aviso a la general Organa… pero la verdad es que ya habían pospuesto el encuentro. Poe miraba con determinación a su grupo que viajaba frente a ellos, Finn caminaba a su lado mientras leia el mapa improvisado que habían obtenido en estos dias.

–Debemos entrar a la base– comentaba Poe a Finn en confidencia viendo hacia el horizonte– las compuertas se abren una vez que los cazas llegan a la pista de aterrizaje, es ahí cuando mandaremos a BB-8 y un grupo de la resistencia– explicaba el plan al ex soldado de la nueva orden.

–Entiendo, pero... ¿no es muy arriesgado?– dudo un poco para ver al piloto...– no sabrán como llegar a la base, toda base siempre es parecida– explicaba Finn para soltar un suspiro–iré yo… dejame ir con ellos, tengo más experiencia en ello que cualquiera de la resistencia– terminaba de explicar Finn viendo a un serio Poe.

Poe titubeo un poco para posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Finn, le observó fijamente para tomar aire, la verdad es que...su amistad había crecido y no quería perder a otro ser querido más, lo penso y observo su mirada determinada dándose cuenta de su decisión, estrujo un poco su agarre y asintió… Finn sonrió moviendo su cabeza en respuesta golpeando su brazo con camaradería.

–Bien, tu iras al frente, deben tumbar las defensas de la base– le recordó ya estando frente al grupo que estaba por partir a la cueva del lobo...miró a Finn y lo abrazó dando golpes en su espalda en modo de apoyo– Que la fuerza esté contigo Finn...– sonrió levemente viéndole partir.

En otro lugar de la galaxia, una cansada Leia abrazaba a su hermano quien la recibe en sus brazos, tomó aire profundamente y sonrió al saber que estaba a salvo, miro a la Togruta quien le sonrió, miro a Samir quien yacía a su lado contemplando a los hermanos, pues Luke había estado en reposo hasta su recuperación.

–Veo que el implante tuvo buena reacción a su cuerpo– habló la Togruta mayor– y no es para menos, eres hijo de quien eres– sonrió levemente caminando hacia ellos– soy Ahsoka Tano– comentó presentando debidamente ante Luke Skywalker.

–Ashoka...– susurro su nombre para asentir liberándose de la unión con su hermana– un placer conocerte– sonrió levemente…–mi padre, me ha hablado mucho de usted– Ashoka sonrió agradecida ante sus palabras.

–Bien, Leia me comentaba sobre los planes para invadir la base de la primera orden– comento directamente a lo que Luke vio a Leia y esta asintió– como dije antes y lo vuelvo a dejar en claro Maestro Jedi– sonrió ante esto último…– estare encantada en apoyar con esta movida tan valiente, mis guerreros están dispuestos a dar todo por esta batalla– comentó dando una leve reverencia.

–Queremos paz en la galaxia, ser libres sin el temor a que la oscuridad invada nuestros hogares– hablaba Samir desde su lugar posando una de sus palmas abiertas sobre su pecho– todo será por la libertad para todos nosotros– termino de decir con una mirada llameante de valor.

… **...**

En un lugar lúgubre y solitario yace un humanoide alto sentando en lo que parecía un trono, veía fijamente a la oscuridad de la galaxia, sus largos dedos se entrelazaron lentamente, la presencia oscura de su invitado llamó su atención, éste se puso de rodillas a modo de respeto viendo hacia el suelo…

–Darth Mêrkuj...– su nombre fue pronunciado con desprecio– se te ha encomendado una tarea fácil de hacer… tu uno de mis tantos discípulos... –Snoke se giró completamente en su lugar alzando con una de sus manos atrayéndola hacia él– has fracasado en tan importante tarea...– la mirada rojiza del Sith veía con temor al humanoide de mirada oscura como el mismo manto en la galaxia…

–Mi señor...ellos...ellos tiene...refuerzos...– ante esta respuesta tardía dejó caer al sith en el frío suelo para fruncir su ceño...– usan sables de luz– comunicó recuperando su compostura para verle fijamente– una Jedi estaba presente– la mirada cargada de odio por el líder supremo hizo silenciar su boca para siempre…

Snoke camino al centro de la habitación pasando a un costado del cuerpo sin vida del sith viendo a los pocos caballeros de Ren que se hincaron frente a él…

–El momento ha llegado...– su voz profunda llena de maldad hizo eco en toda la habitación viendo a sus caballeros con una mirada llena de frialdad.

…

El grupo de la resistencia había llegado justo en una llanura cerca de la entrada, solo contaban con segundos, quizás, pocos minutos. Poe desde la distancia veía a Finn y compañía en espera del momento para infiltrarse al lugar.

–Poe… un mensaje de la generala Organa– comentó uno de los soldados de la resistencia quien llevaba consigo un pequeño holo-comunicador… quien se lo entregó al piloto.

–Generala Organa– nombró Poe a la imagen de la princesa Leia– hemos mandando al grupo de expedición, ellos romperán sus defensas desde adentro– comunicaba viendo hacia la dirección donde sus compañeros habían marchado.

–Me alegra escuchar eso Poe Dameron– su voz era de tranquilidad– nuestra base fue atacada por los caballeros de Ren, pero tenemos aliados– comunicaba asintiendo a sus propias palabras– ahora mismo tenemos las fuerzas para combatir al enemigo, nuestros refuerzos van de camino a sus coordenadas…

…..

Las risas infantiles se escuchaban en la lejanía, con un distante eco Kylo Ren podía ver niños correr por la pradera, su mirada oscura acompañada de un leve color ámbar siguió los pasos veloces de aquellas criaturas. Sus pisadas largas avanzaban por el campo abierto hasta toparse a una mujer vestida de blanco, la observó fijamente admirando aquella silueta, una dulce sonrisa acompañó al viento llegando como una melodía, mojo sus labios y pudo observar cómo giraba un poco dejando ver a un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro alborotado abrazar su cuello, su respiración se detuvo… la figura de un hombre se acercó a ellos y abrazó a la mujer, sus labios se sentían secos, los mojo con su lengua y volvió a respirar… delante de ellos estaban sus padres.

–¿Cómo está el pequeño piloto?– cuestionó la voz jovial de su padre para besar la frente de su padre, esta sonrió y le tendió a su hijo Ben a sus brazos el cual sonrió al tiempo de verse con su padre.

–Ben es un buen niño Han– sonrió para saludar a Luke que venía junto con Chewie– nunca haría nada para lo que preocuparnos– abrazo a Luke y reír a lo que Luke comentó…

La cabeza de Kylo daba vueltas sintiéndose un poco mareado, estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar aquel recuerdo, aquel sueño del cual no había recordado hasta ahora, sus manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas respirando con profundidad, sintió un tirón en la fuerza y giro su rostro viendo a un encapuchado caminar hacia él, el hombre se detuvo a un costado de él mirando la escena.

–Ben...– llamó él hombre reconociendo la voz, su mira llena de confusión se torno sorprendida al ver él rostro joven de Anakin Skywalker una vez más frente a él, sus manos temblaron y este le observo para sonreir solo ligeramente…–¿Qué es lo que ves ahí?– cuestionó al momento que cruzaba sus brazos y empezaba a caminar invitandole a seguirle.

Kylo Ren lo seguía de cerca a un aturdido, miró al frente donde la que era su familia seguía conversando, los miró fijamente estando a solo unos pasos, observo la sonrisa de su madre, la mirada de su tío Luke con afecto y la mirada serena pero protectora de su padre, sus labios temblaron solo un poco, miró una vez a su abuelo y este le miro esperando una respuesta, mojo sus labios soltando él aire que contuvo una vez más– veo… paz… veo algo que ya no podrá ser– susurro.

–¿Te arrepientes?...– la pregunta del Skywalker mayor lo había sacado de su trance, pestaño varias veces para volver a ver a su familia, aquella que jamas volveria...aquella de la que él se había encargado de destruir con sus propias manos… manos que temblaban y se cerraron en puños– yo lo hago cada minuto que pasa– le miró sorprendido, Anakin sonrió para virar sus ojos azulinos al cielo naranja– fui esclavo desde que era un niño, mi vida fue dura hasta que conocí al maestro Qui-Gon y mi maestro Obi-Wan, puede ser libre de algún modo, comenzando una vida como padawan, siempre quería hacer lo que quería, veía la vida de otra manera, siempre desobedeciendo las órdenes que se me encomendaban– volvió la vista en mi y me sonrió– conocí a un ángel cuando era un niño, me enamore de ella algo que ningún Jedi puede hacer va contra él codigo– miró a la familia alejándose y se quedó serio por un rato– él miedo de perder a mi ángel… a Padme– giró su cuerpo quedando frente a frente– y la oportunidad de tener una familia, de conocer al que pense seria mi hijo y al final resultó que fueron gemelos– sus ojos azules mostraban una profunda tristeza– cada dia de mi vida, mientras servía al emperador me arrepentía, me culpaba, me sentía la escoria más baja de toda la galaxia– su mano se alzó señalando a una familia que ya había desaparecido– sin embargo tu… tienes la oportunidad de no cometer él mismo error que yo– mis ojos se cerraron bajando mi rostro– Ben… eres mi sangre… eres mi familia si quieres salvarte...– su voz se escuchaba distante– no sucumbas a la oscuridad– la última palabra se escuchaba tan lejana sintiendo cómo caía a un vacío silencioso.

El sonar de la alarma se escuchaba con fiereza taladrando mi cabeza indicando la visita de no deseados… me incorporé de la cama viendo a una Rey preocupada, esta se levantó empezando a cambiarse siguiendo sus mismas acciones, la mire una vez más llevándome las palabras de mi abuelo y salir de la habitación con sable en mano.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por no olvidar este fic, quiero agradecer a mis siempre fieles lectoras **Cpbr15, BeRivera, Rafaela Montecristo, Iva Ren, MikoBicho–Chan**... que no se han perdido ningún capitulo hasta el día de hoy! También quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que me han dado el honor de pertenecer a su predilecta lectura :) en verdad se siente bien saber que gustan de la historia... **Yis, Araren, Sai y Karina**.. espero que sigan disfrutando de esto hasta el final!

Otra cosa es que los capítulos los empezare hacer un poco mas cortos para no estancarme con los capítulos y no dejarlo de lado :)


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Finn y su grupo habían entrado sin problema a los ductos de la base bajo tierra de la primera orden, observaron el mapa de una antigua base abandonada de la primera orden, Finn se puso la máscara de su ahora uniforme Stormtrooper, les dio una señal a su grupo quienes vestían uniformes de la primera orden y salió al pasillo en busca de la sala de mandos…

BB-8 les seguía de cerca, todos cuidaban cada paso para que no fueran descubiertos, una unidad BB negra con rojo de la primera orden se acercaba al pasillo en su dirección, Finn tomo la oportunidad y lo emboscaron dándole la señal a BB-8 de actuar.

Habian desmovilizado a la unidad BB de la primera orden tomando así los planos del lugar, al confirmar en donde se encontraban dieron marcha hacia aquella habitación.

Lo que no contaban es que al doblar una esquina soldados de asalto los detuvieron, BB-8 empezó a soltar sonidos desesperados, Finn maldijo por debajo y empezó abrir fuego… Las alarmas empezaron a sonar junto con las luces rojas parpadeando por todo el lugar…

….

El sonido de la llamada de alerta a un ataque sonaba por toda la base, Kylo Ren corría en busca de respuestas, Rey le seguía él pasó de cerca mirando a grupos de stormtroopers correr con sus armas en distintas direcciones, la preocupación de Rey subió un poco al escuchar una explosión dentro de la base, Kylo le miró fijamente tomando su mano para correr aún más rápido a la sala de comandos.

Las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver a todos los oficiales a cargo dando órdenes, corriendo de un lado a otro… el primer oficial miró a Kylo Ren quien tenía una mirada seria… observó al oficial en respuesta caminando a su encuentro.

–Espero me tenga una buena respuesta para lo que está ocurriendo...– susurro con una voz mordaz, sus ojos tras la máscara lo atravesaban poco a poco.

–Bueno… mi lord...– su voz nerviosa salió en un hilo mirando a su acompañante Rey quien veía la escena sin interrumpir su incómodo interrogatorio..

…

Por el largo pasillo caminaban los sobrevivientes caballeros de Ren escoltando al supremo líder Snoke. La mirada del anciano estaba centrada en el horizonte, sus labios formados en una línea sin formar palabra alguna… Era algo, tan algo como para llegar al techo de aquel pasillo, su delgado cuerpo pálido era cubierto por una túnica estilo kimono japonés en color dorada con bordes carmesí… llegaron a unas compuertas en la cual Snoke levantó una de sus huesudas manos dejando ver un anillo lujoso en color plateado con una brillante piedra color onix… las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver un destructor estelar, tan grande que abrumaba a primera vista. Snoke alzó su rostro mostrando un brillo siniestro en sus ojos para continuar su andar hacia la nave que los llevaría a su destino.

…

La mirada avellana, que profesaba tristeza, preocupación y esperanza veía por él gran ventanal, aquellas cuencas que con él tiempo no cambiaban, más sin embargo… el cuerpo de aquella joven princesa había cambiado con los años… Su mente yacía en el pasado, pensando en los errores que cometió y de los cuales se lamentaba, su mirada avellana se desvió viendo la silueta de Luke quien la observaba.

Dio media vuelta encontrando a varios de sus soldados, a su gemelo, su hermano quien le veía con aquellos ojos azules, aquellos que reconocían los suyos mismos, detrás de él se encontraba la tugruta mayor iniciando acciones a los que ahora eran nuestros aliados… La batalla estaba cerca y el futuro de la galaxia cada vez estaba más cerca.


	22. Chapter 22

_Al fin! me consto un poco de trabajo el hacer este capitulo, la batalla de alguna manera a dado_ _inicio, sin embargo aun no llegamos ni a la parte del climax, si a la parte donde algunas lloraremos, otras gritaremos e incluso..quizás me lleguen a odiar, pero se que al final lo amaran! Puedo decir también que veremos a un Kylo Ren desarrollando un papel importante mas adelante... Así que espero que disfruten esta primera parte. :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

CAPÍTULO XXI

Un impaciente Lord Sith se paseaba por la habitación escuchando el relato que él primer oficial le relataba, tomó aire profundamente desviando la mirada hacia Rey quien mordía su labio observando con interrogante en su fino rostro… Según él oficial, invasores fueron vistos en el ala sur de la base, sin embargo la comunicación con los stormtrooper se cortó sin obtener respuesta. Él general Hux había partido al anochecer hacia él Finalizer por órdenes directas de Snoke.

Kylo Ren maestro y sith caminaba por los relucientes pasillos de aquella base, su mirada fría detrás de su máscara sólo indicaba una sola cosa… estaba muy molesto, no podia creer que unos incompetentes no pudieran proteger o hacer bien su trabajo… su respiración en agitación parecía él gruñido de una bestia dentro de su cueva, su mano estrujó su sable láser en mano ignorando a cada soldado de la primera orden que corría en sentido contrario. Atrás una Rey preocupada corría siguiendo su paso, pudo sentir como Kylo Ren se había molestado más y más al escuchar el relato de aquel primer oficial, miraba a su alrededor y todo era un caos… se detuvo al ver que Kylo Ren, su compañero, su maestro y su pareja quien se detenía frente a ella viendo como su ancha espalda se hacía cada vez más grande ante la profundidad de aquel respirar.

Dentro de la sala de controles Finn en compañía de algunos cuantos entraron para desactivar toda señal con la nave nodriza, debían dejar la base incomunicada, su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta viendo como uno de los soldados vigilaba, la mirada de todos se torno temerosa al ver al sith al final del pasillo, este se veía bestial bajo las luces carmesí que parpadeaban… su sable de luz se encendió al momento que los demás soldados de la resistencia se preparaban para su encuentro…

–Desactiva todo ahora!..– demandó Finn a su colega quien tecleaba en la pantalla con rapidez…

–Necesito un poco más de tiempo...– decía con desesperación viendo de reojo la imagen frente a sus ojos… parecía un demonio, alguien que no quisieras tener en tus propias pesadillas.

–¿En cuanto tiempo?...– cuestionaba ansioso Finn quien tomaba con fuerza su DH-17 Blaster pistol.

–cinco minutos..– contestó con rapidez moviendo sus manos lo más rápido que podía…

Fuera en el pasillo Rey se acercó a Kylo quien la detuvo alzando una de sus manos, él solo viró un poco su rostro indicandole que no se moviera, Rey un poco molesta acepto lo que indicaba… mientras Kylo Ren sonrió bajo su máscara, su mano se movió con elegancia haciendo girar su sable de luz tintineante frente a unos nerviosos soldados de la resistencia, pero pese al temor seguían firmes de cumplir su misión.

Dio un paso al frente, otro más y los disparos no se hicieron esperar, Rey contuvo el aliento sin embargo ningún disparo llegó a su objetivo, esta vez Kylo Ren, Lord Sith había detenido cada uno de los disparos en el aire, Finn se quedo sorprendido desde dentro de la sala, podía sentir la mirada de aquel caballero oscuro, Kylo sin apurarse tomando su tiempo alzó una de sus manos dejando que los sables láser se desviaran a sus costaron atravesando aquellas brillantes paredes… sin embargo, el fuego volvió a iniciar, pero esta vez Kylo Ren movió su sable de luz carmesí chocando con cada uno de los disparos, devolviendo algunos, sin embargo no mato a ninguno… no todavía…

Disparos se escuchaban desde la dirección contraria, Rey volvió la mirada a esa direccion, regreso a ver a Kylo Ren y solo dio media vuelta para volver por aquel camino, su preocupación era cada vez más grande, su temor aumentaba con forme corría en aquella dirección, sabia lo que tenía que hacer...pero no estaba segura de si poder hacerlo, su mente le decía que no debia, pero su corazon le decia que lo hiciera, no quería traicionar a Kylo...no después de todo lo que había pasado… Rey dobló en una esquina desapareciendo dejando al joven tras la máscara enfrente de sus adversarios…

–No son bienvenidos aquí… ¿Lo sabían?– cuestionó con voz profunda y atemorizante a los soldados para dejarse llevar atacando con su sable láser, sin embargo estos alcanzaron a esquivar, un gruñido frustrado se dejó escuchar y tomó a uno por el cuello con ayuda de su fuerza, atacó a otro matándolo en el proceso...– hasta aquí...llegaron...– susurro viendo al hombre que tomaba su muñeca con desespero, atravesando su cuerpo con aquel sable.

Finn buscaba dentro de la habitación entre los lockers algo con lo que pudiera ayudar a sus compañeros… los cuales solo eran una diversión para la bestia de ahí afuera… al abrir una de las puertas encontró un bastón anti sables, uno parecido al que usó su ex colega Nines contra él en Takodana, lo tomó rápidamente activandolo, miró a su colega y mordió su labio al pensar en él problema en él que se meteria… si sobrevive la primera vez, no podría decir lo mismo esta vez...

Dentro del Finalizer Hux caminaba hacia la sala de controles, al entrar todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia su persona, irritado miró a su segundo al mando para pedir explicaciones, él joven oficial Thanisson se acerco lo más rápido que pudo dar sus piernas hacia él general Hux, su mirada ansiosa y sus labios temblorosos soltaron sus palabras con firmeza..

–La base fue atacada general, se infiltraron soldados de la resistencia– informó manteniéndose firme ante su general, este torció los labios en molestia para ver a los demás…

–¿Que están esperando para mandar refuerzos?...– cuestionó con acidez en su voz para ver al joven y continuar su camino hacia las grandes pantallas.

En el hangar se podía apreciar como los pilotos de Caza TIE corrían a sus respectivas naves, al mismo tiempo que se veía a grupos de Scout troopers, así como otro grupo conformado por Black troopers y de la unidad especial. Hux veía todo desde las pantallas viendo como estaba a punto de partir… maldijo por dentro al pensar lo que estaba por venir, él líder supremo venía en camino… estaba seguro que se molestaría, sin embargo una parte de él se alegraba… pues Kylo Ren estaba en la base y esperaba que tuviera algún fallo para así salir de este problema….

Poe dirigida a los demás soldados de la resistencia a la entrada… debían comenzar con el ataque… él debía esperar la señal para poder volver y tomar su nave, si todo salía bien, una batalla en el espacio dará comienzo, su mirada marrón miró al último soldado, preparó su blaster adentrándose a la batalla dentro de la base…

Rey corría lo más que podía, su respiración era agitada… se detuvo en la compuerta presionando algunos botones, esta se abrio y entro a la habitación de Kylo Ren la que ahora era suya también, miró alrededor… miró el casco del que una vez perteneció a Darth Vader y se acercó… lo miró unos segundos y se arrodillo, entre abrió una compuerta pequeña y tomó lo que parecía una bolsa de piel… mojo sus labios y sacó el sable de luz… era verdad, Kylo se lo quitó… la dejó desarmada, pero él la guardó con recelo cerca de ellos, miró una vez más el casco y cerró sus ojos, pidió a la fuerza poder salir con bien con ello... tomó aire profundamente y se encaminó hacia la batalla…

Kylo Ren estaba por matar a otro soldado de la resistencia, sin embargo un bastón anti sable detuvo su ataque, viró su rostro hacia la persona que había osado detener su estocada, sonrió ligeramente bajo la máscara, empujo a Finn con la fuerza, tan solo un poco como una leve caricia… giro su sable carmesí caminando de un lado a otro sin dejar de verle, era como un león frente a su presa… Fin tomó con fuerza el bastón y le miró con la frente fruncida…

–nos volvemos a encontrar… traidor...– murmuró deteniéndose frente a él a una distancia prudente– Dime… ¿Que se sintió estar en coma?– cuestionó con un deje de diversión señalándole con su sable.

Fin le miró molesto para dejarse llevar chocando él bastón con el sable láser, este le miró fijamente sabiendo que le veía desde atrás de aquella máscara… sonrió y con toda la fuerza sobre humana lo hizo retroceder un poco…

–Te diria que lo disfrute...pero es mentira– decía con un deje de molestia en su voz, miró de reojo a los soldados dentro de la habitación, debía controlarlo un poco más– pero te puedo decir una cosa… espere este momento como no tienes idea… Ben– fin al decir él nombre real de Kylo Ren sintió una opresión en el pecho agitándose de momento…

–Jamas… vuelvas a llamarme así– dijo soltando una, dos, tres estocadas atacando con fuerza, con un estilo elegante pero al mismo tiempo salvaje….

Rey llegó a donde estaba Phasma, esta estaba dirigiendo a un grupo de stormtroopers, al verla llegar saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, Rey la observó viendo como no muy lejos se escuchaban explosiones…

–Al parecer FN-2187 se infiltró en las instalaciones… sabe muy bien cómo se manejan las bases de la primera orden– explicaba la capitana a Rey viendo como el grupo de soldados corrían hacia dicha dirección– junto con un grupo de soldados rebeldes...– termino de decir para mostrarle un holomapa– están en este sector de la base… pero uno nuevo acaba de llegar y ha empezado con las explosiones– apago el holomapa para dar media vuelta...– Le sugiero que ayude a Lord Kylo– sin más camino con firmeza hacia donde sus soldados habían ido..

Rey se quedó quieta en su lugar, posó una de sus manos sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos… debía hacer algo, ¿pero que?, no quería enfrentarse a Finn u otro conocido, pero tampoco quería darle la espalda a Kylo después de verle un poco más amable, aquella mirada que iba cambiando le decía que no debía renunciar… poco a poco podría cumplir con aquella promesa a Leia… al abrir los ojos sintió la presencia de varias personas al girar su rostro un poco pudo ver la silueta de alguien corriendo al final del pasillo… Sin más se dejó ir detrás de él.

Un enorme destructor estelar apareció sobre el planeta, no muy lejos de la nave finalizer, Hux pudo ver la nave y tragó grueso, el líder supremo Snoke había llegado… sin duda alguna la tensión creció en su cuerpo, podía jugar que él podía percibir el miedo que salía de sus poros, miró con un deje nervioso la nave, giró su cuerpo y caminó hacia la salida… debía ir a su encuentro lo más rápido posible…

Los caballeros de Ren estaban dispersos por la gran sala, el Líder supremo Snoke veía fijamente por él gran ventanal, aquel planeta oscuro, sus ojos se entrecierran un poco, podía sentir la presencia de Kylo ren… sentía oscuridad en él, sonrió ladinamente para ver a los demás caballeros reunidos en su salón.

–Es hora de que… destruyan a todo posible soldado… y tráiganme a la chica ante mi..– su voz era tenebrosa al finalizar la frase, Snoke quería a la chica.. tenía potencial, podría manejarla así como lo hizo con Ben Solo… ahora Lord Sith, admiraba a su aprendiz pero no confiaba en que cumpliera con esta tarea… así tuviera que llevarla lejos, ella sería suya, su nueva aprendiz y la haría más poderosa que cualquiera…

La batalla entre Kylo Ren y Finn seguía, aunque este último no tuviera la delantera había soportado bastante los ataques furiosos del sith frente a él, un grito de alegría se escuchó dentro de aquella habitación distrayendo a Finn en el proceso, esquivo apenas siendo rosado un poco con él sable láser gritando ante el dolor, al ver a Kylo Ren este giro con destreza su sable…

–Lo conseguimos!– decía un soldado disparando a los stormtroopers que venían hacia su dirección.

–BB-8!... BB-8!– llamaba desesperado Finn devolviéndole el golpe a Kylo Ren– manda la señal… ahora!– se quejó ante la herida pero siguió resistiendo hasta que Kylo Ren se hartó de él y lo hizo chocar contra una de las paredes de aquel pasillo. Rápidamente en pequeño droide esférico se conectó a la base de datos, mandó una señal girando a ver como él sith entraba por aquel umbral… al verle emite sonidos de terror terminando de mandar el llamado de apoyo, Kylo volvió a encender su sable de luz mirando a los soldados restantes…

El comunicado llegó a su destino, Ahsoka dio indicaciones girando para encontrarse con los hijos de su antiguo maestro, les sonrió y poco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Leia a la cual ella le observó con interrogante.

–El finalizer está indefenso al igual que su base..– termino de decir para ver a Luke– la hora a llegado… aunque sea difícil, todo saldrá como esperamos– sin más le entregó aquel sobre a Leia, él sobre que ella había dado a uno de sus soldados en aquel ataque sorpresa.

los pilotos de la resistencia se alistaban desde las naves de carga, mientras que Luke, Leia y Ahsoka Tano viajaban en una nave Tantive V, una de las naves que quedaban de lo que era Alderaan...las naves viajaban a la velocidad de la luz, los ojos puestos en el horizonte era la única espera… las luces brillantes dejaron de emitir luz celestial, al contrario de ello el manto oscuro los cubrió dejando ver aquel enorme planeta oscuro… más adelante se encontraban un enorme destructor estelar y un finalizer indefenso… la batalla en el espacio estaba por dar comienzo.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, como pudieron ver este capitulo fue largo, el proximo sera igual ya que sera la segunda parte... después de ello se viene lo mejor, cada vez estamos en el momento cúspide y claro cada capitulo nos trae mas al desenlace de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos lo que se toman la molestia de dejar un review de verdad, me anima mucho leer sus comentarios. :)_


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo, capitulo! hoy ando inspirada, espero que disfruten de el!

Para todos mis #ReyloFans

* * *

Poe y su equipo corría por los largos pasillos, por él comunicador habían tenido noticias de que la señal había sido dada, así que debía darse prisa si quería llegar a su posición. Mientras tanto corría en aquella dirección con sus pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz tanto como él Halcón milenario al llegar a su próximo destino. Rey al separarse de Phasma siguió al grupo de infiltrados que corren rápidamente frente a ella, su mirada se agudizó acelerando él pasó, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al ver al piloto de la resistencia quien había parado para dar indicaciones rápidas a su equipo. Este le miró con la vista sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo llena de decepción. Rey se sintió un poco incómoda sin embargo continuó su andar hasta él piloto.

–Rey… Supongo que ya no eres de nuestro lado– afirmaba Poe sin dejar de ver a la chica que había causado conmoción en la base y alterado un poco al maestro Jedi.

–Este es mi lugar… deberían dejar todo y marcharse– contesto Rey sin encender su sable láser, este era firmemente estrujado bajo la palma de su mano.

–Sabes que esto es imposible...–hizo una pausa para extender sus brazos hacia sus costados y mirar a su alrededor–¿de verdad te gusta todo esto?...¿y tus ideales?– le recordó cuestionando su actuar.

–hice una promesa… he llegado demasiado lejos como para marcharme ahora– dijo viendo partir al último integrante del escuadrón de Poe–vete antes de que me arrepienta– murmuró con un deje de cansancio mientras enciende su sable láser de un color azul fuerte.

–Deberías enfrentarte a tu maestro una última vez… Luke y Leia ahora mismo estan alla arriba– comentó para mirarla por una última vez… Rey simplemente vio como un buen compañero y amigo se alejaba poco a poco, dejándola con un mar de dudas.

* * *

Hux poseía una mirada iracunda pues veía cómo su nave había sido detenida, no tenían control de ella, maldijo internamente… dio media vuelta y se encontró con un caballero de Ren. The Monk inclinó su cabeza un poco viendo al pelirrojo y sonrió bajo su máscara. Hux se quedó quieto en su lugar sin omitir sonido alguno, sus labios estaban rectos dibujando una línea con sus labios.

–El supremo líder desea verle– comentó con desinterés, dio media vuelta caminando a paso tranquilo, Hux tembló levemente y miró a su tripulación, maldijo una vez más para seguir al siniestro caballero de Ren, debía de admitir que temía a Kylo Ren...pero de los demás caballeros Monk era el segundo de tener cuidado.

* * *

Luke subía a una nave de menor magnitud, junto a él yacía Leia quien miraba fijamente a sus soldados, su seguridad les daba la misma sensación a sus guerreros, a aquellos que luchaban por la libertad, por la paz… Luke miró por el ventanal aquel planeta, su sentido le decía que lo que encontrara en aquel lugar no le gustaría, sin embargo era tiempo de dar la cara después de tanto tiempo. Leia tomaba asiento con serenidad para ver fijamente a Luke quien le daba la espalda, esta entrelazo sus manos pensando en Ben… en Rey… Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, de que lo que estuviera apunto de pasar no habría marcha atrás. Sonrió levemente a sus soldados dándoles él ánimo que necesitaban.

* * *

Por su parte Ashoka se paseaba por una habitación iluminada, miró por última vez a Samir quien corrió al hangar para abordar la nave. Los ojos azulinos de Ashoka chocaron con unos ojos verdosos, veía al caballero de Ren, aquel que habían capturado, se paseaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de verle.

–Tu presencia no me intimida…¿joven?...¿caballero?… En mis tiempo un caballero luchaba por buenos ideales– comentaba para sonreír levemente– ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?– cuestionó mirando fijamente aquellas cuencas llenas de temor pero al mismo tiempo llenos de valentía– Claro que lo sabes… asi que necesito respuestas– se detuvo para tomar asiento frente al caballero de Ren.

–No diré nada… mi lealtad a los caballeros de ren es primordial– murmuro tratando de zafarse de aquel amarre.

–Imposible… no serás un Jedi, pero esas esposas controlan la fuerza, eres un simple humano más– comentó Ashoka para soltar un suspiro– Mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano… fui una padawan Jedi, lo más cercano a un caballero de igual manera– comentó para cruzar sus piernas– si tratas de hacer algo, te recomiendo que no lo hagas– la batalla de miradas se dio en aquella habitación, esta sonrió una vez– ¿Como debería dirigirme hacia a ti caballero de Ren?– cuestionó.

El caballero de Ren permaneció en silencio, su honor estaba hacia sus compañeros, hacia su organización, la mirada era distante hacia la tugruta frente a él, esta sonrió para soltar un suspiro y apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa.

–The Acolytes of the beyond...– comentó Ashoka con seriedad a lo cual él caballero contestó interrumpiendo en el proceso.

–Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto– comentó frustrado para ver a otro lado– esa organización murio hace mucho tiempo.

–Si, es lo que se… desde la muerte de Vader ha estado en muchos lugares...– comentó para sonreir– tambien se hacen llamar the seven lights… es obvio que son una organización más actualizada de aquella antigua organización, creen que aún hacen la paz… siguiendo los pasos de un Sith muerto y un emperador que murió a manos de su aprendiz– un deje de molestia salió de los labios de la tugruta para verle– Vader no era lo que todos creían– comentó para ponerse de pie– ¿Snoke planea hacer lo mismo que Palpatine?... ¿solo los utiliza como marionetas como lo hizo con Darth Vader?– provocaba con sutileza mirando la indignante mirada del caballero– Su líder… Kylo Ren...– comentó con una sonrisa viendo como él caballero de Ren se ponía de pie tirando aquella banca… había caído en su juego y no podría salir de él.

* * *

Hux había abordado el enorme destructor estelar, este mira a Monk quien permaneció en silencio en toda la travesía, en el camino a la nave del Supremo Líder Snoke pudieron ver varias naves enemigas no muy lejos de ahí… Su mente yacía en una encrucijada pues sabia que están con una leve desventaja. Las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver una gran sala, en el centro se encontraba sentado en aquel trono Sonke quien vestía con colores dorados y rojizos… trago en seco e hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto.

–General Hux...– su voz sombría retumbó en aquella sala– su impertinencia al dejar la base nos ha costado bastante– molesto Snoke se dirigió a Hux quien se tensó en su lugar para verle pasmado.

–Lider… lider supremo...yo...– comento para aclarar su garganta– no sabríamos que nos tendieron una trampa de esta magnitud– déjame arreglarlo… yo...– fue silenciado por Snoke quien alzó una de sus manos para acallar de una buena vez.

–Su trabajo aquí… ha terminado general Hux– comentó bajando su mano viendo como uno de los caballeros de Ren salía de las sombras The Rogue movía sus dagas en sus manos caminando hacia él general Hux quien dio pasos torpes hacia atrás cayendo en el proceso.– Sabes lo que debes hacer– demandó para mirar fijamente por él gran ventanal con vista al gran planeta negruzco mientras los gritos de súplica por parte del general Hux se escuchaban en la lejanía hasta desaparecer.

* * *

 ** _NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._**


	24. Chapter 24

Como saben el trailer the last jedi me ha inspirado hasta los cojones como diría una amiga jejeje asi que mi inspiración esta al mil y que mejor forma que volver al ruedo con un capitulo mas de este maravilloso Fic que muchas ya esperaban con ansias.

Para todos mis #ReyloFans

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXIII

Soldados temblorosos pero al mismo tiempo llenos de coraje y valentía yacían frente al Sith, este miró al droide BB8 quien se sacudió energético dando chillidos mientras se escondia detras de los soldados. Kylo los observó caminando hacia donde se encontraba la máquina principal, sin embargo se detuvo al ver los blasters apuntandoles.

–Ineptos… ¿Saben que eso es innecesario?– cuestionó con su voz distorsionada levantando una de sus manos llevando consigo todos los blaster lejos de sus víctimas.

Su sable de luz palpitaba con fiereza levantándole para poder hacer minoría a los intrusos rebeldes, pero detuvo su ataque abruptamente dejando mucho más inquietos a los rebeldes, miró sobre su hombro viendo a Finn tirando en el suelo, sin embargo eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, era una presencia… una vieja presencia que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, cerró sus ojos para sonreír.

–Luke...Skywalker...– susurro abriendo sus ojos apagando su sable de luz… miró a los soldados rebeldes y los puso a dormir con un solo movimiento de mano, miró al droide para dar media vuelta y seguir el camino de aquella presencia.

* * *

La nave había aterrizado en una de las plataformas, de ella salían más soldados de la resistencia seguidos de Samir la joven togruta, la chica miraba fijamente el lugar,sirenas se escuchaban fuertemente por todo el lugar junto con luces palpitantes, explosiones se escuchaban a la lejanía… eso era señal de que la resistencia seguía con ventaja, se acercó a los soldados dándole indicaciones los cuales salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, se detuvo y giró su rostro viendo como Luke Skywalker salía junto con Leia.

–Es peligroso que estes aqui Leia..– comentó Luke quien observó de reojo a su gemela la cual sonrió ladinamente.

–No… siempre arriesgue mi vida por la libertad, por mi pueblo, por la galaxia..– comentó girando su cuerpo hacia Luke quien le observaba detenidamente– es tiempo de enfrentar mis errores, lo sabes Luke– afirmó para él lo obvio para sonreírle levemente– así que no me iré hasta cumplir mi propio propósito.– termino de decir para bajar por la rampa adelantándose al maestro Jedi.

* * *

Rey corría por los pasillos de la base, tenía un presentimiento.. su corazón palpitaba con frenesí… su respiración era acelerada, trato de localizar a Kylo pero no pudo, por más que lo buscaba no podía, había cerrado su conexión, mordió su labio y volvió a donde lo había dejado la última vez, giró en cruce pero su andar fue detenido en instantes… su rostro veía en dirección contrario dejando salir un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir la presencia, miró el pasillo donde había visto al sith para dar media vuelta y seguir aquella presencia, su mirada se posó en la distancia… al final del pasillo sus pasos se iban reduciendo hasta no dar uno más, sus labios temblaron mirando a la general Leia Organa, esta le sonrió levemente al ver a Rey quien se encontraba junto a una joven togruta.

–Es bueno saber que estas bien, Rey...– comentó caminando hacia ella, Rey estaba sorprendida pues no pensaba encontrarla en aquel lugar y en aquella situación.– necesitamos hablar– comentó con gentileza para tomar su mejilla con aquel deje de maternidad.

–No deberia estar aqui… ¿El maestro...se encuentra aquí?– su pregunta sonó más a una afirmación, claro que lo estaría… lo conocía lo bastante para saber que había llegado el momento… uno que él tenía que pasara desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Eso no es lo importante Rey.. lo importante es lo que pasa contigo– comentó con tranquilidad tomando las manos de la joven– no seré como Luke, no seré como lo fue mi padre antes de mi… ni mucho menos que...– hizo una pausa para sonreír levemente– ni mucho menos que Ben, pero… yo puedo sentir todo sobre la fuerza– termino de decir con para ver a la joven quien yacía unos pasos atrás, esta asintió y se alejó para cumplir con su objetivo.

–No se a que se refiere...– comentó después de ver a la togruta salir de su rango de visión volviendo la vista en la mujer frente a ella.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero– comentó guiando una de sus manos a su vientre– lo se… lo se todo Rey, desde el primer momento–dijo abrazando a la joven– estoy feliz por ti… estoy feliz por mi hijo, al menos sé que él volvió a ser él mismo– dijo tomando a la joven de los hombros– pero… vengo a decirte que es peligroso que estés aquí– soltó finalmente viendo el miedo en los ojos de la joven Rey.

* * *

El fuego rodeaba todo el lugar, él crispar de las cosas se escuchaban por el largo pasillo, soldados de asalto corrían con blaster en manos, soldados de la alianza rebelde huían o seguían batallando, pero eso no le importaba al caballero ren, al joven sith que llevaba su sable de luz encendido, su respirar era pesado, podía sentirlo… cada vez más cerca, no quería ser interrumpido, no quería que nadie interrumpiera ese momento así que… dudo pero lo habia hecho, habia cerrado su enlace en la fuerza con Rey, sus labios eran una fina línea recta… su mirada se había vuelto fría, distante… su presencia se detuvo al llegar a un área extensa, había escombros de alguna explosión pero eso no importaba… lo importante era lo que había frente a él…

–Nos volvemos a encontrar...– la voz distorsionada de Kylo Ren se escuchó en aquel lugar– Skywalker...– el odio era palpable en su voz, observó al viejo hombre frente a él quien le veía fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, su ira hacia él y hacia sus recuerdos creció soltando un grito señalandole con su sable de luz...La hora había llegado, el reencuentro era inevitable y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Ashoka escuchó al joven Ren frente a él, su mirada era llena de asombro y de miedo, se levantó abruptamente de su asiento para ver al caballero frente a él quien bajó la mirada con un deje de culpa, la togruta golpeó la mesa con sus manos para soltar un jadeo con preocupación.

–¿sabes que lo que me estás diciendo es...– no termino de hablar para pensar en sus palabras– si eso ocurre… si Snoke tiene planeado hacer eso con Ben...con tu maestro– se volvió a sentar para negar– ¿Lo estimas?– cuestionó directamente al caballero que alzó su mirada a la mujer frente a él.

–más que un maestro… para algunos de nosotros era un amigo– comentó con aflicción y bajo la mirada una vez más.

–Si te libero…¿podría confiar en ti?– volvió a cuestionar para ver la sorpresa en su rostro y asentir.

–Es mi amigo, Kylo nos salvó a todos… le debemos nuestra vida– comentó el caballero de Ren quien miró sus muñecas siendo liberadas y miró a la togruta quien le sonrió levemente– entonces, será mejor darnos prisa... – termino de decir para ponerse de pie e invitar al joven caballero a que le siguiera.

* * *

The Heavy...The Rogue...The Sniper y finalmente The Monk subían a una nave dentro del enorme destructor estelar, el último miró él hangar sonriendo levemente dando media vuelta mientras la compuerta se cerraba, la nave alzó el vuelo con dirección a la gran guerra que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a los lectores nuevos que se han pasado a leer y que me piden que siga continuando, muchas gracias a mis reylos compañeras que me han seguido hasta aquí, lo se no tengo perdón de dios jajaja pero descuiden, este fic se acaba por que se acaba! ARRIBA EL REYLO! ya tenemos esperanza para ello!_**

 ** _NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._**


	25. Chapter 25

PRIMERO QUE NADA! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2k18!

ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD Y QUE ESTE AÑO SEA MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR!

Para todos mis #ReyloFans

* * *

CAPÍTULO XXIV

Las manos avejentadas de Leia tomaron las mejillas de Rey limpiando el rastro de lagrimas que caian por su rostro, la vio morder su labio y le sonrió maternalmente para sentir como Leia se alejaba dándole espacio. Rey tomó aire fuertemente para negar levemente. Ella sabia que no podia dejar todo atras no despues de lo que había avanzado… sentia que si le abandonaba perderia la luz que habia nacido en él nuevamente, su labio inferior tembló en su boca entreabierta buscando las palabras correctas… miró la mirada triste de Leia y detuvo su impulso por hablar.

– Rey… he perdido mucho a lo largo de mi vida– comenzó Leia viendo fijamente a Rey frente a ella, esa mirada llena de esperanza, aquella que daba confort a los que la rodeaban– perdi a mi hijo… perdi a Han… no quiero perderte a ti tambien o a ese ser que llevas dentro de ti– termino de decir para sonreirle– debes ir lejos… ocultate… – dijo la general y princesa para ver a la joven togruta regresar.

– ¿Que pasa si lo pierdo para siempre?– comentó Rey con voz temblorosa.– No podría sobrevivir a ello… no podría soportar sentir su tristeza o su odio.– dijo con un tono de voz más alto para girar a ver a Leia quien ya había caminado hacia la chica de piel rojiza y marcas negras en su piel.

Leia se detuvo un momento cruzando mirada con Samir quien la observo para después desviar la vista a Rey...– Solo el amor podrá salvarle… yo fracase como madre… pero tu...– giro a verla un momento– tu luz, tu amor podrá salvarlo… él podrá sobrevivir a la agonia...– comentó para girarse y seguir a Samir y a los soldados.

* * *

Disparos, explosiones, gritos de guerra es lo que habia como ambiente en aquella carama… la mirada fúrica bajo el casco de Kylo Ren hacia él personaje que deseo tener frente a él por mucho tiempo le miraba fijamente, con tranquilidad… una mirada que odiaba… pues la ultima vez que le vio tenia una mirada llena de temor...hacia él. Luke simplemente retiro su tunica sin tomar aun su sable de luz.

–Veo que te alegras de verme… Ben– le llamó con calma para ver como Kylo respiraba con agitación, podía ver la tensión en sus manos empuñando su lightsaber... – sigues igual que como recordé… ocultándote bajo una máscara que no eres tú...– comentó Luke tomando su lightsaber, Kylo dio un paso para con su mano libre liberarse del casco.

–No vengas aquí a decirme que me perdonas… eres una escoria– dijo controlando su ira, cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente para volver a verle– No quieras venir a salvar mi alma… ya es demasiado tarde!– gritó esto último para correr hacia él y atacar, sin embargo Luke detuvo su estocada con su sable de luz de un verde brillante… una luz que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo atras.

–No… sin embargo...– comentó haciendo retroceder a Kylo Ren– vengo a pedir perdón...– esquivo una estocada y choco una vez más su sable con él de su sobrino– por no haber estado ahí para ti… por darme cuenta demasiado tarde de mi error– decía con esfuerzo utilizando la fuerza para empujar a su sobrino quien parecía una bestia…

* * *

Un trasbordador se detuvo en él aire a unos metros de una abertura en la base gracias a una explosión, las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver cuatro figuras vestidos de negro… los caballeros de Ren que aun vivian llegaron a la batalla, The Monk asintio dando una señal saltando al vacío seguido de los otros tres… Caían con agilidad y destreza en medio de un pasillo, Monk miró hacia ambos lados y sonrió al sentir la presencia que buscaban… The Heavy con su gran espada la hizo danzar en él aire asentando a unos rebeldes que estaban dispuestos a atacarnos, mientras que The rouge manejaba sus dagaz con destreza matando a algunos stormtroopers… solo había algo que pensar y era que ellos no pertenecían a un solo bando...

Rey se quedó quieta en su lugar, mordió su labio miró la nave y después cerró sus ojos… al no sentir la presencia de Ben su temor se incrementó, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección de donde sentía otra presencia… esa presencia la conocía muy bien, habia vivido con él por un tiempo indefinido...era Luke su maestro y estaba segura que si él estaba ahí, Ben tambien lo estaria… encendió su sable láser para hacerlo girar lista para lo que viniera.

The Monk se detuvo en el pasillo seguido de The Sniper… The Heavy mato a un soldado de la primera orden para poner su gran hoja de metal sobre su hombro y detenerse un poco más atrás de los demas … Rey detuvo sus pasos al ver como él ultimo hombre se detuvo al terminar su asesinato… giro su rostro y miró fijamente a Rey para caminar a donde sus compañeros, Rey los observo y de alguna forma se les había hecho familiar… empuño su sable de luz con fuerza para abrir sus ojos al recordarles… la visión bajo la lluvia… estaban con Kylo Ren… mojo sus labios con desespero para verles con un leve de angustia sin pensar rapido en qué hacer…

– La chica...– habló uno de ellos para ver a los demás– la queremos viva...– recordó para sonreir bajo su mascara y caminar hacia la dirección de Rey.

Rey veía horrorizada como uno de ellos salia de entre las llamas vestido como un monje, su mascara era tenebrosa, se detuvo para ladear su cabeza ligeramente, podía sentir la mirada de aquel individuo sobre ella, dio un paso hacia atrás… los otros tres iban a su direccion, al ver como este último sacaba una especie de arma de fuego decidió correr… si llegaba con su maestro podría derrotarlos facilmente. Entre los pasillos corría esquivando a todo lo que se le ponía frente ella, pero no contaba con que los caballeros de Ren le seguían el paso.

Sin percatarse al querer esquivar a un droide de gran magnitud se deslizó sobre él suelo para girar e incorporarse al tiempo que encendió su sable de luz y detener el ataque de dos dagas gemelas, le miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño para gritar y hacerle retroceder con la fuerza, Rey se incorporó rápidamente haciendo danzar su sable de luz.

Heavy miró a Sniper y rio bajo su mascara para señalar a Rey con su gran espada, esta solo se molesto más para esperar cualquier movimiento que fuera necesario. Rouge se incorporó moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados ya que había chocado con una pared, este gruño bajo su casco para correr a ella dispuesto a seguir con su combate.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra área de la base, dos sables de luz chocaron con fuerza, verde y rojo brillaban en la gran habitación. Kylo Ren combatía contra sus fantasmas, uno de ellos era su antiguo maestro y familiar, Luke Skywalker. Podía combatir con todos, matar a quien se le pusiera frente a él pero siempre había una debilidad cuando se trataba del viejo Skywalker.

Giro haciendo danzar su sable de luz para asentar un codazo en la mejilla a Luke quien se tambaleo hacia atras pero sonrió ligeramente, provocando a un más a un cabreado Kylo Ren.

* * *

Leia y Samir junto a los demas soldados doblaban en un pasillo encontrándose con Poe quien venía con un confundido Finn. Leia miró a ambos para asentir y seguir todos él camino a donde tenían que ir… debian destruir la base completamente, esta era una de las bases con más fuerza que tenían… un gran planeta con una gran base, las naves estaban incomunicadas, eso no era él fin de la guerra pero era un gran paso para ganar esta batalla.

Leia miró hacia atrás un momento sintiendo la fuerza, miró con preocupación hacia el final del pasillo pero su deber era darle la esperanza que necesitaban a la resistencia, con él dolor en su corazón continuó su andar hacia la gran base central.

* * *

Un grito se escucho en la base al verse batallando junto a dos de los caballeros de Ren, uno de ellos solo habia desaparecido con otra direccion y él tenebroso caballero solo se deleitaba a ver la batalla… la concentración de Rey estaba dividida, una parte de ella quería liberar todo su poder, pero otra parte de ella quería proteger lo que ahora era más importante. Sus pasos retrocedian con cada bloqueo que daba, buscaba una abertura para poder atacar sin embargo ninguno de los dos dejaban una ventaja… su preocupacion tambien subia en aumento pues una perturbación en la fuerza la hizo distraerse lo cual causó su herida en el brazo derecho por parte de una de las dagas de aquel caballero de nombre Rouge.

Heavy salto sobre la altura de Rouge alzando su gran espada para dar un golpe donde ella, Rey solo pudo saltar a un lado esquivando el golpe chocando contra un pedestal de metal, soltó un jadeo y vio como él caballero que hasta ahora había estado fuera de esto caminaba hacia ellos sacando una gran bara, una parecida a la que usaba en sus tiempos de Jakku. Su mirada se afilo para tomar aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en la fuerza.

El tiempo se detuvo, podía verlo todo lentamente, como los cuerpos que le rodeaban se movian poco a poco… pudo ver el movimiento que haría aquel caballero de Ren y lo comprendo era una visión.

Al abrir sus ojos él tiempo volvió a la normalidad y ella actuo rapidamente, llamó a su sable láser y giro para aventar a los dos caballeros de Ren con fuerza hacia él otro lado del largo pasillo, hizo una pirueta en el suelo para incorporarse y bloquear él ataque del oscuro caballero para verle fijamente, su respiración se volvió pesada y acelerada al mismo tiempo, con sobre esfuerzo empezó a dar golpes físicos acompañado de estocadas de su sable de luz…

* * *

Kylo Ren respiraba con agitación al ver a Luke Skywalker con leves heridas… él no se quedaba atras pero tenía más resistencia, su mirada estaba fija en él hombre quien le hizo caer en este vacio sin retorno, en su agonia de cada día… él había sido el detonante de perder las esperanzas de la galaxia… solamente él habia matado a Ben Solo aquella noche, quería verle muerto, quería acabar con esta agonía… pero se odiaba a él mismo por ser débil, pues dentro de su ser sabía que por más que quisiera no podria hacerlo… pues Luke Skywalker solo jugaba con él... ya que era mucho más poderoso en la fuerza que él… tanto como él mismo Darth Vader.

Leia llegó a la central viendo todas las maquinas abandonadas, si bien los soldados de la primera orden habían huido esto era una buena ventaja para ellos, pues era mucho más sencillo de esta manera él poder mandar a otras bases de la primera orden y saber sus localizaciones. Leia miró al frente donde los ventanales daban al hangar principal… miró a Poe y Finn viendo fijamente hacia abajo, tomó aire sabiendo lo que encontraba, abajo en la pista se encontraban Luke y Ben su hijo… su corazón se estrujo al ver como este corria hacia su hermano, su sangre… cerró sus manos en puños dando media vuelta, dio unas indicaciones a proseguir con el plan y salio de la habitación rumbo al hangar, era tiempo… de enfrentar sus propios errores y tratar de enmendarlos.

* * *

Rey empujaba al caballero frente a ella sin darle oportunidad a que pudiera hacer algo en su contra, sin embargo… soltó un gemido doloroso y sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir como su costado dolia, se doblego cayendo de rodillas para tocar su costado viendo la sangre correr por su ropa, viro su vista y miró al caballero de las dagas tomar apoyo de una de las paredes y su mano extendida…

* * *

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a los lectores nuevos que se han pasado a leer y que me piden que siga continuando, muchas gracias a mis reylos compañeras que me han seguido hasta aquí, lo se no tengo perdón de dios jajaja pero descuiden, este fic se acaba por que se acaba! ARRIBA EL REYLO! ya tenemos esperanza para ello!_**

 ** _NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por la larga espera de este capitulo, se que muchos estaban ansioso de saber que**_ ** _seguía y siento mucho la demora... pero aquí esta y espero que la disfruten._** **_También agradezco a todas aquellas personas nuevas que se han tomado su tiempo de acompañarnos en esta larga travesía en Luz en la Oscuridad... de verdad muchas gracias. No saben la alegría de saber que cada vez mas mi fic llega a mas personas y que mejor que Reylo Fans! Muchas gracias!_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXV**

La ira que hasta ahora había estado oculta dentro de ella salía poco a poco… las puertas se abrieron una a una… sentía la fuerza fluir en su cuerpo… no podía permitir que pasara algo más… no podría sobrevivir si algo llegase a pasar, debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente...tenía que proteger al ser que llevaba dentro, era por ella...por Ben… por él fruto de este amor. Con la vista afilada y su respiración agitada alzo una de sus manos mirando a los tres caballeros de ren frente a ella… su respiración se volvió profunda y lenta, sus ojos se cerraron y pudo sentir como la fuerza se guiaba por todo su cuerpo, un cosquilleo recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su palma y tocar la punta de sus dedos… él impulsó salió tan fuerte y en compañía de descargas eléctricas dejando a los caballeros de Ren a varios metros de distancia… sentía el golpeteo de su propio corazón saltar dentro de su pecho con gran fuerza… no pensó dos veces y tomando su sable laser dio media vuelta corriendo por el pasillo… su mano libre fue a su herida y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios…

* * *

Leia salía del elevador junto con Samir quien le seguía de cerca, la mirada de Leia la princesa de Alderaan, la generala Organa, la hija de Darth Vader como también conocido él mejor Jedi de sus tiempos veía fijamente a su hijo… Su andar era firme, pero ella temía ser rechazada no ser perdonada por todo lo que había hecho a su hijo, a su pequeño Ben… trago para pararse a distancia de donde ellos dos aun seguían luchando. Luke hizo un movimiento quitándole el sable láser dejando a Kylo Ren desarmado. Kylo Ren observaba a Luke Skywalker fijamente, podía sentir las dagas atravesando su cuerpo… la fuerza era intensa en él.

Kylo Ren aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Leia en él lugar, la furia y él deseo de acabar con su pasado le nublaba el juicio, sus manos se cerraron en puños dispuesto a dar un ataque sorpresa con el uso de la fuerza… pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando la voz de una mujer le llamó… no como Kylo él caballero y maestro de Ren… no, si no… como Ben. Detuvo todo pensamiento en él, todo plan… su vista se volvió más blanda… la ira iba disminuyendo en él, sin dejar de ver a Luke frente a él… un sentimiento de culpa le invadió al saber de quien se trataba… solo una persona podría llamarle con ese tono de voz… solo una persona podría ponerle en esa situacion… jamas habia podido romper ese vinculo que por más que trato en su vida, pudo destruir… su madre… Leia.

–Ben...– llamó Leia dando unos pasos hacia ellos, podía ver la espalda tensa de su hijo, podía sentir a través de la fuerza como la culpa le invadía– te perdono...– comentó con una voz maternal que hizo temblar al caballero quien cerraba los ojos...–mírame Ben... deseo verte– pidió con voz tranquila Leia mientras se aferraba a su saco gris oscuro que cubría su vestido blanco.

Las manos de Ren se pusieron en puños mientras su respiración se volvió pesada, sus labios expulsaban el aire con rudeza para… dio media vuelta viendo el suelo… su mirada iba subiendo, poco a poco… el corazón de Ben galopaba a toda carrera, se detuvo unos momentos a apreciar las manos avejentadas de Leia, sus manos que con el pasar del tiempo había cambiado dejando atrás las manos suaves y tersas de la que una vez recordaba. La mirada oscura de Kylo topo con la de Leia… ahí donde podía apreciar la esperanza, la culpa… él brillo de su madre al ver a su hijo por primera vez en años.

El silencio se hizo pesado en el lugar, Luke skywalker permanecía alerta, permanencia en él mismo sitio esperando lo inevitable, sabía que Leia debia terminar este ciclo, lo sabia muy bien pues ella desea ver a su hijo… ella deseaba ser perdonada y poder darle esa paz a Ben que solo ella podía darle. Su mano se cerró con fuerza en la empuñadura de su sable mientras mantenía él de Ben en la otra. Kylo Ren alzó el rostro enderezando su cuerpo hasta el momento caido alzándose con fuerza… su mirada débil volvia tomando fuerza… sin embargo algo le impedia seguir con sus planes de venganza..

– Se que no soy la persona que no deseas ver… tambien se que mi decisión no será perdonada… pero eres mi hijo y eso no lo cambia nada– quebró el silencio Leia viendo fijamente a su hijo quien era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra… no era una mujer que llora fácilmente siempre se le dio ser una mujer fuerte y dura de roer… sin embargo, ver ahí a su hijo tan cambiado se le hacía un nudo en la garganta… cómo podría una madre haber abandonado a su propio hijo por sus ideales… como alejarlo cuando más lo necesitaba...– Ben… fui una tonta… actúe pensando en tu bienestar...– explicaba pero él gritó colérico de Kylo la hizo parar.

Enardecido caminaba como un animal enjaulado, mirando a Leia fijamente sin dejar de sentir la presencia de Luke… no deseaba tenerles frente a él… pero eran tantos años de soledad… tantos años en la oscuridad que no podia dejarlos ir tan facilmente… camino hacia Leia deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de su presencia notando a la chica togruta a corta distancia de Leia… Samir dispuesta a defender a la general sacó su sable de luz… Kylo Ren la observo unos instantes para ver como Leia alzaba su mano deteniendo la acción de la chica.

–Tu hijo… a muerto...– susurro con secas palabras viendola a los ojos– tu hijo fue sucumbido por la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo… ustedes fueron los culpables..– continuaba diciendo sin dejar de verla– ustedes vienen a mi a pedir perdon… QUE ABSURDOS SON!– grito frente a su rostro para girar y sentir como su entorno temblaba levemente– deberan… deberan desaparecer...DEBERAN MORIR!– señaló a Luke para después girar a ver a Leia.

Leia se veía conmocionada, era verdad ella era la culpable de ello, si no lo hubiera hablado con Han cuando se dio cuenta… si ella no hubiera tomado la decisión de mandarlo con Luke cuando era un pequeño… si no lo hubiera dejado solo nada de esto hubiera pasado… agacho la mirada con culpabilidad... – Lo único que puedo decir… es que lo siento Ben… tome muchas decisiones… pensé en tu bienestar… en tu seguridad– alzo la mirada para caminar a su hijo– se que hay luz en ti… puedo sentirlo… siempre la ha habido– tomó los brazos de su hijo para ver su perfil– Snoke te controlo… él quería tenerte desde muy pequeño… siento haber ocultado la verdad… siento no haberte contado de nuestro linaje… siento que hayas tenido que vivir así– se disculpaba Leia ahora con lágrimas surcando su rostro avejentado...– Vuelve… Ben...– sus palabras fueron cortadas por la llegada de una nave… Kylo Ren giró el rostro viendo la nave privada de Snoke….

* * *

Rey llegó a un pequeño hangar.. miró las caza TIE y vio como dos figuras corrían hacia ella… su mirada era borrosa, sentía la presencia de Ben, algo estaba pasando...podía sentirle alterado… cayo de rodillas al suelo y una mujer tomó su rostro llamando su atención… a su lado había un joven quien miró la herida de la chica, al alzar la mirada su rostro se llenó de preocupación… la mujer escuchó el pedido de ella y le ayudó a llegar hasta un caza…

Un jadeo salió de sus labios al sentarse en él asiento… sus ojos se cerraron para abrirlos y tomar aire con profundidad… la mujer puso las coordenadas que Rey susurraba y escuchaba disparos cercas… su mirada se dirigió a donde las figuras oscuras daban batalla… la mujer le indico que ya estaba, se alejo de ella y esta corrió a donde él joven daba batalla….

La caza despego del hangar alejándose poco a poco… los caballeros de Ren veían la nave alejarse… Monk miró al joven rubio quien no poseía ya su casco… lo miró colérico parando a todos los caballeros que estaban frente a él.

–Sabes que la traición se paga con la muerte Armony...– habló el hombre bajo la máscara para caminar hacia donde sus compañeros quedando al centro... – no podras con nosotros... somos más que tú..– comentó sonriendo bajo su máscara.

–No tienen que hacer esto… Kylo Ren.. él es nuestro maestro, él es nuestro líder– comentó Armony con sus armas en sus manos– Él nos salvó...– dijo mirando a Sniper quien se mantenía quieto en su lugar mientras que los otros dos se movian ansioso.

–Debiste haberlo pensado antes...de traicionarnos– hablo con tenebrosa voz Monk alzando su mano dejando escapar una leve rafaja de poder oscuro…

Ashoka se interpuso utilizando la fuerza para verle, la mujer a pesar de no haber terminado su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Anakin Skywalker había seguido esas reglas… habia llevado su entrenamiento recibido con el tiempo… sin embargo nunca se considero una Jedi como tal… Sonrió viendo al caballero quien se esforzaba un poco más dándole pelea a Ashoka…

–Sera mejor que desistas... no por nada Darth Vader fue una vez mi maestro– comentó con diversión en su mirada pues a pesar de odiar saber que Anakin fue Darth Vader, no podía negar que eran la misma persona… tanto lado luminoso como oscuro…

* * *

La compuerta se abrió, la mirada atenta de Kylo Ren se centró en la persona que salía por la rampa, su vestimenta dorada, sus guardias yacian muy cerca de él. Su quijada se tenso… desde hace un rato su mente pensaba en Rey… no podia sentirla por ningun lado,sintió la mirada de Snoke sobre él y la molestia en su mirada, sin embargo este sonrió siniestramente al ver de quien estaban acompañados…

–Skywalkers...– con voz tétrica y torcida abría sus largos brazos caminando lentamente a donde la familia estaba reunida...

 _ **NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por la larga espera de este capitulo, se que muchos estaban ansioso de saber que**_ ** _seguía y siento mucho la demora... pero aquí esta y espero que la disfruten._** **_También agradezco a todas aquellas personas nuevas que se han tomado su tiempo de acompañarnos en esta larga travesía en Luz en la Oscuridad... de verdad muchas gracias. No saben la alegría de saber que cada vez mas mi fic llega a mas personas y que mejor que Reylo Fans! Muchas gracias!_**

* * *

Los pasos lentos de Snoke y su altura encorvada le hacían ver una persona debil, alguien que no poseyera tanto poder, pero Kylo Ren sabia que no era así… conocia muy bien a su maestro, no por nada había observado cada uno de sus movimientos, lo había estado estudiando, él había sido su guía en todos estos años, era lógico que eso era solamente una apariencia… miró de reojo a Leia para dar media vuelta y encarar a Snoke, camino unos pasos hacia él cargando todo su peso en una sola rodilla, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo.

–No podría estar más orgulloso de mi mejor Sith...– comentó Snoke para verle frente a él, miró a Leia y a Skywalker...– la chispa de la resistencia..– su tono de voz era burlesco pero siniestro, miró a sus guardias que salían de la nave, Kylo los miró de soslayo, solo eran cuatro...no eran todos…

–Al fin puedo ver tu rostro cobarde...– dijo Leia con seriedad observando al causante de la caía de su familia.

–Pero si es la princesa Leia… Princesa de Alderaan… ¿oh deberia decir la hija de un esclavo y una reina?... – pregunto diversion para ver a Luke Skywalker– y aqui esta el hombre… él héroe… él que todos aclaman– comentó juntando sus huesudas manos para pararse a un lado de Kylo Ren– oh deberia decir… ¿él cobarde que intentó matar a su aprendiz?...– su voz y mirada se volvieron oscuras para mirar a Kylo Ren– ponte de pie mi querido alumno– ordeno sin dejar de ver a Kylo.

Este se puso de pie para dar media vuelta y ver a Leia y Luke quien estaban a una distancia prudente de ellos, alzó el rostro para ver a un punto fijo, dentro de su mente quería contactar a Rey...pero le era imposible, un sentimiento preocupante había en su corazón, pero con Snoke aqui...seria dificil dejar todo.

* * *

Samir permanecia en su lugar, miraba a los guardias rojos detrás de aquel alien llamado Snoke y del causante de todas las desgracias que habían pasado a lo largo de estos años a través de la galaxia. Su mirada se desvió a Luke Skywalker quien parecía inmune a la presencia de Snoke, Leia miraba con firmeza a Kylo Ren y al supremo líder… Su mirada volvió a los cuatro guardias que yacian detras como si fueran unas estatuas...debía de estar preparada.

* * *

Él hangar donde se encontraba Ashoka aun dando batalla a Monk se llenaba de tension pues Armony apuntaba a su camaradas mientras que Heavy caminaba como un animal salvaje, y Rouge hacía girar sus dagas...Sniper había llegado poco despues cuando ya todo era un caos en aquella sala, había ido a comprobar como estaban las cosas con su maestro Kylo Ren y no era mucho mejor que en esta situación, su vista bajo el casco solo pudo observar al rubio quien no dejaba de ver a sus compañeros… dio un paso hacia atrás y dio media vuelta.

La fuerza impulso a ambos hacia atrás, Ashoka se dejó deslizar apoyando una mano sobre él lustroso suelo oscuro...mientras que Monk con salvajismo y fuerza detenía él empuje… este tiro la lanza a un lado y debajo de su abrigo sacó una empuñadura elegante, era recta y rectangular, con protector, su color era uno negro, de alguna forma a Ashoka le recordaba de algun lado… lo observo detenidamente viendo como él caballero de Ren encendia el sable de color negro...Aquella hoja delgada y con una pequeña curvatura le hizo sonreir para reír divertida.

–Pero mirada nada más… nos volvemos a encontrar– comentó para sonreir ladinamente y sacar de bajo de su abrigo gris dos empuñaduras– me pregunto él como llego ese sable a tus manos– comentó con ironía para encender sus sables dejando ver dos hojas blancas a los ojos de los espectadores...– Es hora de darte una lección mi querido caballero– comentó para ponerse en posicion de ataque.

* * *

Poe giro a ver al pequeño grupo de soldados quienes estaban sobre las maquinas, miró a BB8 quien daba ciertos alaridos nerviosos, miró a Finn y se puso de rodillas ante él droide esférico.

–BB8, necesito que copies todas las coordenadas de cada base, todos los sistemas y naves que haya esparcidas– acaricio el frío metal sonriendo ante el sonido afirmativo que su droide le daba.

–Esto no se podrá nada bueno Poe… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto–comentó Finn quien veía fijamente donde la general Leia y él jedi Skywalker seguían ante la gran presencia de aquel oscuro ser y a su lado un Kylo Ren con él semblante neutro.

–Vamos muchachos debemos darnos prisa– ordenaba Poe volviendo la vista a sus compañeros y después al lugar del encuentro.

* * *

Snoke permanecía en su lugar viendo fijamente a Luke Skywalker, sonrió con sorna para ver de reojo a su alumno, poco una mano en la espalda de Kylo Ren y este solamente alzó el rostro y virar el rostro a su encuentro… los rasgos acabados y siniestros de Snoke le hacían darle un malestar, su presencia no le causaba la más minima satisfaccion, al contrario deseaba de alguna manera terminar con aquello, su preocupación por Rey crecia en aumento, deberia estar aqui… maldijo en su mente para poner atención a las palabras de Snoke viendo por un momento él rostro de Leia, su madre… quien tenía el rostro sereno pero esa mirada… una llena de determinacion le indicaba que debia estar alerta.

–Mi aprendiz… mi mejor alumno… maestro de los caballeros de Ren… él heredero por derecho de Darth Vader– este último nombre lo dijo con una completa satisfaccion viendo directamente a los gemelos...– el momento de tu verdadera prueba ha llegado– termino de decir…

Kylo Ren se tenso un momento, miró a su maestro fijamente para girar el rostro hacia los intrusos, su mandíbula se tenso sintiendo como los dientes cerraban fuertemente hasta el punto de querer destruirlos por la fuerza ejercida. Sin ver al líder supremo tomó el sable de luz con su mano derecha, tomó aire fijamente sintiendo la fuerza de Luke en estado de alerta...Su mirada se desvió solo un momento viendo a dos figuras a lo alto, reconociendo al piloto y al traidor… tragó saliva estrujando la empuñadura.

–Líder supremo...– llamó Kylo Ren sin verle, su voz era seria y sin alguna emoción que delatara su emoción– crei que mi prueba había sido superada… ¿o me equivoco?– cuestionó siendo que su prueba había sido superada al matar a su propio padre.

Snoke rio fuertemente caminando por la sala unos cuantos pasos. – Insolente...– murmuró con voz mortal cambiando su semblante a uno serio y molesto– Cuando te encontre...– comenzó ha hablar para caminar a su costado– vi lo que todo maestro deseaba ver...poder puro e indómito… y más allá de eso– hizo una pausa ejerciendo fuerza a Kylo haciéndole doblar una de sus rodillas– algo realmente especial… el potencial de tu linea de sangre– termino de decir para ver a Leia fijamente.

* * *

El caza TIE viajaba a la velocidad de la luz surcando las estrellas, la respiración entrecortada de Rey solo hacía indicar el dolor que sentía… su mano se poso en su vientre sintiendo las pulsaciones de la fuerza, cerró sus ojos un momento cayendo inconsciente… La nave salió del hiperespacio encontrando no muy lejos de ella un pequeño planeta bañado en colores verde y azul…

* * *

Ashoka chocaba los sables contra él sable oscuro de Monk, este sonreía bajo su mascara, no era una mentira que le seguía de paso a Kylo Ren en forme maestría en los sables de luz, la togruta le daba pelea así como el caballero se la daba a ella. Disparos se escuchaban por la gran habitación, Armony disparaba contra un Heavy molesto y a un rouge un poco herido por la pelea que había tenido con la mujer que había escapado,Rey… Él bloqueo de ambas dagas hizo que Ashoka se descuidara un poco dándole tiempo a Monk de lazar fuerza hacia ella haciéndola chocar contra una de las naves, no sin antes sentir como era cortado solo un poco su vestimenta.

Un disparo desde arriba atravesando la cabeza de Rouge...este cayó sin vida al suelo dejando ambas dagas caer no muy lejos del cuerpo, tanto Armony como Heavy alzaron la mirada encontrándose con Sniper sin mascara, era una chica de cabello rojizo largo, sus ojos color jade observaban a Armony para preparar su arma una vez más...esta vez contra Heavy… Armony aprovecho la oportunidad para disparar a diestra y siniestra esquivando los golpes de Heavy quien ahora daba ataques físicos… Mientras Monk observaba de reojo a Sniper y maldecía en voz baja para dejarse llevar por la ira hacia Ashoka quien se recuperaba del golpe…

Esta salto girando en el suelo esquivando la estocada de aquel sable oscuro… le miró fijamente ahora con determinación, no dejaria que saliera vivo facilmente… con la fuerza llamó a sus sables de luz tomandolos con agilidad y encendiéndose para atacar una tras otra estocada llena de salvajismo y poderío, su cuerpo giraba como una danza en aquella batalla de sables, Monk retrocedía cada vez más… Ashoka había estado jugando con él todo este tiempo, gruño bajo su mascara para empujar con fuerza dando un grito…

Armony se encontraba corriendo dando tiempo de cargar sus armas con agilidad, Heavy le seguía de cerca esquivando los disparos de Sniper...esta maldecia en cada fallo, no por nada habían sido compañeros por tanto tiempo, Armony divisó el cuerpo de Rouge no muy lejos de ahí… Esquivo una estocada de su gran espada para correr a donde él cuerpo de Rouge sin embargo Heavy le dio una tacleada dejándolo caer al suelo rodando, este no perdió el tiempo lanzándose contra Armony asentando un golpe que seria muerte segura, sin embargo él rubio estiró su mano llamando una de las dagas deteniendo el golpe… su mirada estaba fija en él casco que Heavy tenia… luchaba por no ceder ante él…

* * *

Snoke dejo de ver a Leia para ver a Kylo Ren quien seguía en la misma posición, frunció su ceño para virar a Skywalker y sonreír siniestramente- cumple con tu destino… tráeme su cabeza… ante mí...– comentó Snoke fríamente señalando a la general Leia Organa… Kylo Ren aun con su vista en él suelo alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada llena de emociones de la que una vez llamó madre.

 _ **NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disculpen la demora, se que no tengo perdón Jedi pero me encontraba bloqueada. Este capitulo para mi fue una decisión muy difícil para mi, pero era algo que tenia planeado hacer desde que comencé a escribir este fic hace dos años atrás. Estamos entrando al ultimo bloque de esta historia, no falta mucho para darle fin...sin embargo, quiero agradecer por sus palabras, por sus comentarios constructivos, de verdad se los agradezco de corazón, no se que haría sin ustedes! En fin... espero que disfruten el capitulo y espero sus palabras al final del capitulo como siempre lo hago._**

* * *

El cielo rosado del planeta dejaba ver como un caza TIE de la primera orden surcaba los cielos del atardecer… la nave aterrizó no muy lejos de un lago, un hermoso lago cristalino, cerca de ahí se podía ver una enorme finca pintoresca… de ella salieron varios soldados con ramas… corriendo a donde la nave mientras esta se abrió dejando entrar la cálida brisa del planeta… con un impulso de la fuerza Rey abrió sus ojos desorientada… una persona estaba llamando para traerla a la realidad, no podía escuchar bien pues estaba aturdida pero veía como llamaba a alguien más en busca de ayuda, esta persona giró a verle viendo con preocupación… su mundo se volvió oscuridad cayendo inconsciente una vez más.

* * *

La tensión se veía en él rostro de Armony quien yacía bajo él cuerpo de Heavy quien seguía empujando contra él para darle el golpe final, la mano libre de Armony se posó en la máscara de heavy haciéndole hacia atrás con fuerza mientras gruñía ante el esfuerzo, la daga aún seguía dándole batalla contra la gran arma de su compañero.

Sniper veía la escena con un poco de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos tenían un brillo de determinación en este, tomó su arma, la preparo una vez más colocandose en posicion, cerró uno de sus ojos, dejando ver sólo uno de sus jades concentrándose en su objetivo, respiro profundamente sintiendo como la fuerza recorría el arma desde sus manos.

El filo de la gran espada de Heavy acariciaba la mejilla de Armony de la cual recorre un hilo carmesí, este hizo el esfuerzo de impulsarlo hacia atrás usando la fuerza para gritar al ser cortada su piel, Heavy rio bajo su mascara al ver a Armony en el suelo tomando su rostro.

Un disparo retumbó en toda la sala, un jadeo callo la risa de Heavy para escuchar un jadeo doloroso haciendo caer la gran arma al suelo brilloso de oscuridad, Armony le miró de soslayo retrocediendo sin soltar su rostro. Su mirada se dirigió la pelirroja en aquel corredor en la planta alta. Los labios rosados de Snipe se entreabrieron liberando el aire contenido, retiró su arma para ver el cuerpo de Heavy sobre el suelo, está miró con sus ojos jade los ojos del rubio para asentir...él debía terminar el trabajo.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la sala Ashoka no le dejaba las cosas fáciles a Monk quien ahora utilizaba la fuerza con una de sus manos tratando de contener la fuerza que ejerce la togruta mayor, esta le miró con fiereza para soltar un grito empujándolo hacia la salida que daba al pasillo, esta cerró un momento los ojos tomando aire para abrirlos y ver como este se levantaba y veía a sus compañeros muertos en batalla, él rostro de Monk bajo su máscara giró hacia él camino del pasillo y salió huyendo.

Ashoka maldijo por lo bajo para correr hacia la salida, miró a la pelirroja ayudando al rubio de nombre Armony, este dio contacto visual con Ashoka comprendiendo lo que haría, este miró a Sniper y le indico que la siguieran. Ashoka tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo no dejaría que ese maldito salieron vivo de esta base.

* * *

La mirada fija de Kylo Ren en su madre Leia Organa duró segundos de los cuales parecían una eternidad, su mandíbula se tensó, sus ojos bailaban levemente sintiendo miles de emociones al mismo tiempo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía eliminarla, pero… algo dentro de él decía que no podía… Leia sin embargo le veía fijamente, su mirada era una cargada llena de decisión, aceptaría lo que su destino le tenía previsto, así fuera ser asesinada por las manos de su propio hijo.

Kylo Ren cerró los ojos y se puso de pie lentamente como si quisiera ganar más tiempo, podía sentir la mirada de su maestro sobre su espalda. Sus párpados se abrieron haciendo contacto con Luke Skywalker quien se veía tranquilo sin embargo, la postura de su mano sobre su propio sable de luz le decía lo contrario…al mismo tiempo que con la togruta no muy lejos de Leia quien parecía confundida pero alerta. Su mano tomó su sable de luz con fuerza y la risa de Snoke le helo la sangre por un momento.

––¿Qué es lo que estoy percibiendo?, ¿Acaso es la debilidad en ti Lord Sith?–– cuestiona con ironía en su voz sintiendo como Snoke se movía a su espalda, Kylo Ren trago fuerte sin dejar de ver a su madre quien alzó el rostro en muestra desafiante, así como todos conocían a la generala y princesa. –– Matala..–– dijo en un susurro taladrando su cabeza, este cerró los ojos una vez más con molestia, para volver a encontrarse con la figura de Leia, dio un paso...dio otro más encontrándose con la figura del caballero de Ren entrando en escena, este solo miró fijamente a Kylo Ren y después desvió un poco la cabeza encontrándose con Snoke.

Él crepitar de su sable se hizo presente, sin embargo se congeló ante la fuerza ejercida a su espalda, sus ojos veían a su alrededor pero no podía ver a su mentor, este emitió una risa profunda llamando a Monk quien se arrodilló ante este en forma de respeto. Le hizo levantarse.

––Te mostraré no titubear, te enseñare que el lado oscuro es donde perteneces...Kylo Ren–– hablo Snoke dándole la señal a Monk quien asintió y encendió el sable de luz negro, Kylo Ren tenía una batalla interna con la fuerza de Snoke para liberarse, Monk caminaba a paso rápido viendo hacia atrás por donde llegó pues Ashoka venía entrando, esta encendio sus dagas para acercarse pero fue bloqueada por un guardia pretoriano al igual que con Luke y Samir.

Snoke reía poniéndose al costado de Kylo Ren tomando su hombro––Observa mi aprendiz... el momento en el que tu alma será liberada y tomara fuerza dentro del lado oscuro––su voz pausada hablaba mientras con horror Kylo observaba como Monk atravesaba a Leia por la espalda. La mirada marrón cargada de sorpresa se dejó reflejada en ellos para después ser suave y cálida para Kylo… para Ben quien se había liberado de poder de Snoke.

* * *

Dentro del cuarto de mandos un Poe Dameron y un Finn gritaron ante lo que sus ojos veían, Poe dio media vuelta con su arma en manos para ser seguido de un Finn en shock y otros pocos soldados. Si debían morir en batalla que así fuera.

* * *

Sniper y Armony llegaron al lugar donde veían el cuerpo de una mujer caer al suelo, Monk sostenía el sable de luz en sus manos mientras un Kylo Ren caminaba a paso lento hacia él cuerpo de aquella persona, la pelirroja miró al rubio y supieron al instante de quien se trataba, la mirada jade recorrió el lugar al ver a su antiguo maestro gritar lanzando lejos al guardia pretoriano…

Kylo Ren miró el cuerpo de Leia sobre el suelo, respiraba, podía verlo… su mirada antes marron era dorada acompañada con destellos carmesí, esta se encontró con la de Monk bajo la máscara… disparos hicieron retroceder a Monk, Armony había disparado alejando al caballero de Ren de su maestro. Kylo Ren se hinco sobre el suelo girando el cuerpo de Leia, sus manos temblaban, su respiración era pesada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sin embargo no podía controlar la ira que estaba consumiendo.

––Ben… mi pequeño...–– susurro cansada Leia, la fuerza era intensa en ella, pero esta vez no podría correr la misma suerte, esta tomó una de sus manos entrelazando con la de Kylo quien parecía perdido pero al mismo tiempo su atención estaba en ella.

––Yo...–– susurro controlando su cólera–– lo siento… siento todo–– comentó con dolor en cada palabra, Leia era una mujer que había dado todo por la galaxia, no podía negar que los pequeños momento que tuvo a su lado eran los más preciados, pero también negaría que no le causo dolor su abandono total. Pero ahora…. ahí mientras sostenía su cuerpo él cual poco a poco la llama de la vida se escapaba, deseaba poder tenerla por más tiempo.

––Lo...lo se...–– sonrió débilmente guiando su otra mano a su rostro–– siento.. no haber sido buena madre contigo… te...te amo...–– sus palabras eran susurros… respiro con dificultad frunciendo el ceño con dolor–– no caigas… Rey… ella...–– los ojos marrones de Leia se fueron apagando despertando la desesperación de Kylo Ren.

––No...–– susurro Kylo–– Despierta… Leia… madre...–– su voz era demandante pero al mismo tiempo llena de dolor y suplica––Despierta!...–– él grito retumbó en toda la base desgarrando su alma, la tierra tembló y sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que él poder venía a su cuerpo, esta vez era diferente...esta vez el lado oscuro dominaba su ser….

––Si… este es el verdadero poder del lado oscuro...–– la voz de Snoke se hizo presente mientras viajaba dentro de su mente, oscuridad, ira, tristeza, era todo lo que sentia dentro del Sith.

Por un momento la sala quedó en total silencio, solo él cripta de la base, los gritos y disparos en la lejanía se podían percibir. Kylo Ren depositó el cuerpo de Leia sobre el suelo con cuidado, este le miró una última vez. Luke miraba el cuerpo de su hermana sin vida, este contuvo la oscuridad que le llamaba, su camino era diferente al de su sobrino, al de sus ex alumnos, su camino era él de la esperanza. Los pretorianos atacaban con todo dándole la dificultad a sus adversarios, peleaban con coraje, con determinación, pues no dejarían que llegaran a su objetivo rápidamente. Samir corrió en auxilio de su mentora Ashoka quien estaba batallando contra un pretoriano con un arma muy peculiar, se trataba de una lanza que al solo ponerse en modo de combate se cambiaba a una cadena estilo latigo electrico… Sniper con su arma bloqueaba una cuchilla vibratoria por parte de un guardia, esta hizo un movimiento rápido deslizando su cuerpo por el suelo haciéndole caer, se inco en una rodilla mientras su otra pierna estaba flexionada… tomó su arma con agileza y disparó en el centro de su cabeza… soltó el aire contenido para tomar las dos dagas que se apagaron al instante, dejó su arma en el suelo y miró a donde Armony seguía luchando con unas dagas iguales, ante este gesto sonrió levemente y corrió a su encuentro… Monk pagaría cara su traición.

Él sith dio media vuelta para ver a su maestro, la furia en sus ojos escarlata se hacían presentes, este solo le observo mientras Snoke veía facinado como su aprendis al fin sucumbia al lado oscuro, este aplaudio para ver a su guardia pretoriano a un costado sin hacer movimiento. Kylo estrujo el mango de su sable láser respirando profundamente, él poder en él era grande, sus motivos terminarán cuando finalmente terminara con lo que había empezado, ahora lo comprendía. Su mirada carmín se alzó observando a su maestro, siempre atento, la fuerza corrió de su cuerpo como una tormenta salvaje capturando a su presa, los labios de Ren estaban en una línea recta, mientras sentía los espasmos de la vida irse poco a poco del guardia, Snoke miró sorprendido a su guardia dejar caer su arma mientras tomaba su cuello en busca de apartar lo que le estaba obstruyendo el paso de la vida, este templo mientras Kylo disfrutaba de arrebatarle la vida, pero no era suficiente… quería más.

Samir bloqueaba algunos golpes del guardia mientras Ashoka retrocedia para volver atacar, eran buenos en combate, pero no tanto como ellas dos en sincronia, Soldados stormtrooper arribaron al hangar, estos empezaron a disparar, pero su atencion fue llamada por un grupo de rebeldes dirigidos por Poe Dameron quien disparaba con su blaster. Ashoka les miró de reojo para saltar por encima del guardia distrayendo mientras Samir daba un corte limpio dejándole sin vida. Ashoka miró a Samir y asintió para correr a socorrer a los rebeldes.

Luke continuaba luchando con él guardia, este era persistente, sin embargo Luke no dejaría las cosas así nada más, era cierto que tenía años de no dar batalla a alguien pero siempre se entrenaba dia a dia con su lanza… dio un giro esquivando el golpe y cortó la mano del guardia, sonrió levemente para esquivar otro golpe, eran como simple marionetas...Este vio de reojo como su sobrino le quitaba la vida a uno de los guardias, pero había mucha oscuridad en él, temió…. temió de que saliera de control.

––BEN!–– le llamó por su nombre para bloquear la plaza del pretoriano, le miró y cerró sus ojos alzando la mano ejerciendo fuerza para mandarle lejos, este corrio en direccion de Ben pero fue inútil… la oscuridad cubría el área donde él estaba… jamás había sentido tanta oscuridad junta… Kylo, Ben….Snoke…

* * *

Ojos avellana se abrían acuosos, lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de esta mientras veía a su alrededor, parecía una sala médica, sentía el dolor en la fuerza, sentía la pérdida en ella, su cuerpo tembló, un jadeo salió de sus labios seguido de un sollozo… llevó las manos temblorosas a su pecho para sentir el dolor en su costado,se concentró y solo podía sentir oscuridad, sus labios sonrojados temblaron pronunciando el nombre de su amado––Ben...–– Rey abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de unas manos, al abrirla se encontró con una mujer de cabellos castaños.

* * *

 _ **NO ME ODIEN! tenia que hacerlo, una perdida sin ser algo que el haya cometido era necesario, esto le dará el poder que necesita pero algo bueno pasara descuiden, no dejare que nuestro Kylo Ben se unda en la oscuridad.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Pues aquí un capitulo mas! Espero sea de su agrado! Y una vez mas muchas gracias a todos los que vienen siguiendo este Reylo Fic de cerca, los que han tenido que esperar largas esperas y a las nuevas personas que han llegado hasta aquí! de verdad sin ustedes no se que haría.**_

* * *

Las cuencas azulinas cargadas de tristeza, preocupación y cansancio veían él cuerpo de Leai acostada sobre él frío suelo, su mirada volvió a donde Kylo Ren estaba frente a Snoke, el cual poseía una sonrisa ladina en su demacrado rostro, volvió un vez más al cuerpo de Leia tomándolo en brazos, la pérdida de su hermana era inevitable como si desde un principio ambos supieran el destino que les esperaba, no por nada había rogado a la princesa que guardara hasta su regreso, sin embargo... ella tomó su última decisión.

Con cuerpo en ambas manos camino hacia un lugar seguro donde resguardar el cuerpo, pues dentro de su mente él sabía que debería tener un funeral digno de una princesa, de una generala que sirvió a la galaxia y de una madre como hermana... Su mirada estaba fija al frente, su semblante era sereno, los soldados de la resistencia por un momento vieron al Jedi cuidando el cuerpo de su hermana. Todos tenían sus corazones rotos ante una gran pérdida... pero esa pérdida no sería en vano... ellos honrarán su nombre en batalla.

Los disparos seguían cruzando el campo de batalla, gritos cargados de furia, de determinación, de agonía y esperanza era todo lo que los espectadores podrán escuchar.

Snoke reía por lo bajo, una risa burlesca ante la presencia de Kylo Ren dominado por el lado oscuro. Kylo Ren estrujaba el mango de su sable láser como si este fuera su vida propia, a mirada colérica del Sith veía a su maestro reír con descaro mientras este extendia sus manos.

––Mirate Kylo Ren... Maestro de los caballeros de Ren..–– ante esta frase observó como sus últimos caballeros se combatían a duelo no muy lejos de ahí, sonrió para volver a ver a su aprendiz–– Lord Sith...–– hizo una pausa señalándole––Mi valioso aprendiz...hijo de la oscuridad, heredero de Darth Vader...––comenzó a caminar sin dejar de señalar, atento a su aprendiz.–– donde había conflicto, ahora siento determinación... donde había debilidad solo puedo ver fortaleza––su mano se cerró en un puño para sonreír satisfecho de lo que podía ver en el interior del Sith, solo oscuridad y ninguna brecha de luz en él.

––Es hora de dejar morir todo lo viejo–– la voz profunda de Kylo Ren resonó en el silencio que se había formado, este observó a su maestro con una mirada cargada llena de odio y una determinación de matar y eliminar a su enemigo de la faz de la galaxia––dejarlos morir a todos...–– volvió a susurrar estrujando la empuñadura para alzar el sable de luz bloqueando los rayos de Snoke había lanzado contra él.

Las miradas de todos se detuvieron un instante al ver los destellos de luz salir de las manos de aquel humanoide encorvado, él sable carmesí de Kylo Ren retenía los rayos como si los estuviera absorbiendo, este gruño para soltar un grito y hacer refleccion de aquellos rayos una respuesta poderosa para Snoke quien se movió con destreza, Kylo abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendidos pero solo fueron microsegundos. Se puso de pie y su sable danzo haciéndole girar con su mano lanzándose al ataque contra Snoke. El anciano que poseía destreza oculta estiró su mano llamando él sable oscuro de las manos de Monk quien sorprendido se vio desarmado, él sable voló hacia la mano de Snoke para detener el golpe de Kylo.

Ambos sables chocaron con fuerza buscando el poder de ganar ventaja el uno contra el otro, la mirada fúrica de Kylo Ren contra la azulina mirada divertida de Snoke, se burló en una risa baja para empujarla con la fuerza haciéndole girar por el suelo del hangar, Snoke salto una gran distancia para asentar un golpe él cual Kylo esquivo girando sobre su cuerpo para levantarse con destreza...

Luke sabía que no era su batalla, pero sabía de antemano que Ben no podría solo contra ese oscuro ser, camino hacia ellos encendiendo su sable de luz, destellos verdes iluminan el oscuro suelo, este miró a Ben quien seguía enfrascado en la batalla. Ashoka y Samir eliminaban a los Stormtroopers que llegaban junto con una Capitana Phasma quien observaba a él líder supremo y ahora él Lord Sith en batalla, dio la orden de continuar el fuego contra los rebeldes, entrando ella en batalla.

Armony había cortado la piel del brazo de Monk mientras Sniper le había hecho caer posando las dagas sobre su cuello, estos custodiaban a Monk sabiendo que él era de temer y podría hacer un movimiento sucio para escapar, pero ahora sin un arma con él cual batallar no sería un problema... además de que él aun no cumpliria su castigo.

Poe y Finn seguían disparando a sus enemigos mientras esperaban a que terminaran de llamar a los refuerzos y mandar las coordenadas... debían esperar solo un poco más, Finn vio a Poe y corrió junto con un grupo de soldados rebeldes en busca de Phasma quien había avistado a los demás rebeldes en la sala de mandos.

La fuerza era intensa, Kylo mantenía su mano suspendida en el aire señalando contra Snoke paralizando parte de su cuerpo, mientras Snoke trataba de mover su mano hacia Kylo Ren, los choques de fuerza eran tal que enviaban sutilmente ondas de aire por él lugar, las venas del cuello de Kylo Ren podían verse a simple vista el esfuerzo era tal, pero él debía terminar con esto... debía acabar con todo lo que le siguen como sombras y susurros dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, Luke Skywalker con su sable de luz corto una de las manos de Snoke desconcentrando a Kylo Ren el cual recibió una descarga de rayos mandando lejos. Luke miró fijamente a Snoke y este le devolvió la mirada encolerizado, Luke se puso en posición de ataque y este bloqueo el ataque de Snoke con él sable oscuro.

Kylo abrió sus ojos un momento desorientado, se apoyó en una de sus manos para ver a su alrededor, vio la luz verde y negra chocar con intensidad y la ira se elevó en su ser, Luke había intervenido en su batalla. Este se puso de pie llamando su sable de luz, él cual encendió al instante. Caminaba con determinación hacia donde esos dos batallaban, pero... sintió una fluctuación en la fuerza que lo hizo detenerse al instante.

Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera parado en aquel campo de batalla, una corriente de aire movió los cabellos de Kylo Ren, este movió su cabeza en busca de esa presencia, a lo lejos observo como una persona se movía entre la zona de disparos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica marrón, su mirada carmín observo como este se agachaba quedando en cuclillas mientras una mano pálida acariciaba el rostro avejentado y sereno de Leia, su madre.

Fueron unos instantes, pero parecieron una eternidad, la entidad desconocida se puso de pie y el tiempo volvió a su curso escuchando explosiones a su espalda. La presencia giro siendo vista por los más cercanos... este emprendió el camino hacia la zona donde los usuarios de la fuerza se centraban. Tanto Snoke como Luke pararon su batalla al sentir la poderosa presencia en la fuerza, Sniper observaba fijamente al desconocido, Armony miraba a Monk como al recién llegado, él cual podía sentir una fuerza bruta igual o más poderosa que su propio maestro Kylo Ren. Ashoka miró sorprendida ante aquella dirección, aquella presencia era de alguien familiar, de alguien a quien había conocido en el pasado, las cuencas se volvieron brillosas y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios para seguir luchando con más fuerza y decisión.

La presencia se detuvo a unos pasos por delante de Kylo Ren. Este solo veía fijamente hacia adelante mientras la mirada enardecida del azabache veía desconcertado. Alzó su sable de luz señalando al usuario de la fuerza.

––Te aconseje a no seguir mi camino...–– una voz seria se hizo presente para alzar sus manos bajando la capucha de su túnica dejando ver los castaños rubios de aquel usuario de la fuerza–– que todo terminaría mal, pero... aun tengo fe en que harás lo correcto–– comentó dando una sonrisa ladina viendo hacia donde un Luke Skywalker volvía a la batalla. Este giro su rostro viendo sobre el hombro mostrando la cicatriz que surcaba su ojo.

Kylo Ren dio un paso hacia atrás al verle frente a él, era diferente a la última vez que lo vio, parecía tan real, no pareciera un fantasma de la fuerza, Anakin siguió su camino hacia donde Luke y Snoke.

––¿Trucos mentales?...eso no funcionara conmigo–– contestó con frialdad Anakin a Snoke quien se alejó un salto distante hacia atrás.

––Darth Vader...–– susurro con satisfacción al ver lo que sus ojos veían frente a él, la leyenda viviente del Jedi caído, del caballero oscuro, del asesino y mano derecha del emperador.

––Ese nombre no me pertenece, pero aún puedo hacer uso de él–– dijo con un leve tono de socarronería alzando los brazos.–– Tu momento en esta era ha terminado...–– sentenció abriendo una de sus manos en la cual su sable de luz apareció y una luz azulina brillaba con intensidad.

Al ver él sable azul de sus manos Kylo Ren se puso en alerta, miró a su abuelo quien parecía calmado, pero percibía algo en la fuerza, Luke observaba a su padre para volver la mirada a Snoke quien comenzó a reír y señalar a Anakin.

––La debilidad en carne propia... debo decir que estoy decepcionado–– dijo para lanzar rayos al cuerpo de Anakin, este alzó su mano con el sable deteniendolos sin problema, su mirada brillo para alzar la otra. Los ojos de Snoke se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir como el aire le empezaba a faltar.

––Soy elegido... no deberías tomar tus palabras a la ligereza–– comentó fríamente para ver por sobre su hombro–– cumpli mi mision hace mucho, sin embargo... no dejaré que la historia se vuelva a repetir–– dijo llamando a Kylo quien saliendo de su asombro camino con pasos largos a donde él se encontraba junto a Luke quien permanecía alerta.

Snoke cayó de rodillas sosteniendo con fuerza su sable oscuro, Anakin le liberó para girar a donde Kylo Ren. Kylo le observó con esa mirada carmesí y vio los mismo en Anakin para volver a su estado original.

––Terminaras lo que una vez comencé... serás el elegido de traer la paz a la galaxia–– comentó con una leve sonrisa–– viviras la vida que yo no pude vivir, sabrás como hacerlo–– una mirada cálida lo observo para ver como este desaparecia, pero su presencia no se iba por completo, podía sentir como este junto con su sable azulino se unían a su propia arma carmesí, esta se sentía diferente, se podía sentir completa, llenando los vacíos que habían sido rotos... su mano sostenía con cuidado su propio sable de luz, imágenes de una vida que no le pertenecían clavaban nuevamente su mente.

Luke detuvo la estocada traicionera de Snoke y dos disparos se escucharon en la lejanía, Sniper le había cedido el lugar a Armony para poder disparar con simple armas a su líder... Snoke viro su vista a los caballeros de Ren con molestia. Kylo observaba él crepitar de su sable tomando una forma más estable, él carmesí danzaba con él azul, una mezcla entre luz y oscuridad... la mirada de Kylo cambió paulatinamente a un color café claro...

––Su liderazgo termina aquí... maestro–– comentó Kylo Ben para sonreír ladinamente como un Anakin Skywalker lo hizo no hace poco, alzó su mano ejerciendo fuerza para lanzarlo al suelo, seguido de una parálisis poderosa, se detuvo a escasos centímetros sintiendo como Luke ejercía fuerza ayudando a domar al humanoide, este cruzó miradas un momento con su antiguo maestro y le sonrió para volverse serio hacia Snoke––Le mostrare... él lado oscuro...–– su voz fría taladro en la mente de Snoke alzando su sable de luz listo para terminar con este juicio. –– terminaré lo que empezaste... abuelo–– susurro dejando caer él sale de luz en un corte limpio cortando la cabeza de Snoke como su verdugo.

* * *

 **La verdad es que este capitulo se me hizo simbólico hacerlo, quería hacer algo especial, algo que tuviera una conexión con Kylo Ben/ Ben Solo con su linea sanguínea... quería dar esperanza de que las cosas pueden ir por buen camino si sabes como tomar las buenas desiciones y que mejor que traer a Anakin una vez mas. Pude haber traído a Kenobi o a Yoda pero decidí que el fantasma de la fuerza que debería estar presente seria Skywalker pues siempre he pensado que con el se empezó todo y con ayuda de el debe terminar. Espero en verdad que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y espero ver sus comentarios al final de su lectura!**


	30. Chapter 30

Tras la muerte del supremo Líder Snoke y la caída de varios importantes puestos en la primera orden, Kylo Ren habló largo y tendido con Luke Skywalker después de proclamarse el nuevo Líder Supremo. Habían hablado seriamente de lo que había pasado en aquel hangar, pues aquello no había sido normal, ni mucho menos se había leído o escuchado sobre aquel acontecimiento. Sin embargo, él mismo maestro Jedi se había emocionado una vez al que había sido su padre con vida. El maestro Skywalker de pie frente su sobrino pensó en que desde que observó a Ben por primera vez y como lo veía crecer supo que él tenía demasiado de Skywalker en su sangre… tenía tanto de su padre, tanto de Leia y tanto de él...pero también poseía una gran parte del que fue una vez su viejo amigo Han… tanto era su predicción que él mismo Han Solo lo decía en ocasiones.

Kylo Ren por otra parte al asesinar al líder supremo Snoke frente a toda la resistencia, los rebeldes e incluso aliados se ganó el respeto y admiración de muchos pero también el odio y el sentimiento de traición por otros haciendo que toda la galaxia se enterara de que él sería el regidor de todo ello… Pero, al recordar a su madre quien falleció en aquella decisiva batalla tomó la importante decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia galáctica.

–Es mi ultima desicion… si aceptas esto la primera orden y la resistencia se volverian una sola– comentó Kylo Ren viendo fijamente los ojos avejentados de Luke quien le miraba en respuesta… Luke podía ver el cansancio y la tristeza más la pérdida en aquel leve brillo en sus cuencas, su idea no era del todo errónea pues era diferente a lo que él había vivido cuando joven y lo que habían luchado a través de los años.

–Ben… sabes que muchos se opondrán a esto– dijo en respuesta Luke mientras acariciaba su barbilla– soy solo un viejo maestro Jedi que vivió acobardado durante años– miró a su alrededor topándose con el equipo que estaba transportando el cuerpo ahora sin vida de Leia.– Pero, desde el incio tu madre, mi hermana creía en mí… en ti… incluso cuando creíamos que no habría esperanza– hizo una pausa para sonreírle levemente posando una de sus manos en su brazo– por ella… por Leia, seré yo quien tome su lugar hasta que todo esto tenga una solución– finalizó para ver a su sobrino quien asentía.

–Entonces, que así sea...– dijo seriamente para ver a la lejanía a sus compañeros quienes yacían no muy lejos de ahí– el comunicado será transmitido a todo rincón de la galaxia… juntos pondremos un nuevo orden y traeremos la paz que siempre han esperado...– Kylo Ren miró una vez más a Skywalker, su único familiar con vida que le quedaba… asintió a modo de un hasta luego dando media vuelta y determinar algunas órdenes antes de salir disparado en busca de Rey.

había buscado por toda la base, cada habitación, cada hangar, cada cuerpo caído en aquella batalla, más no la encontró, frustrado sentía la desesperación correr por todo su cuerpo, volvió a paso firme con su cuerpo tenso hasta el lugar donde todo yacían, se encontró con sus dos caballeros de Ren, aquellos en que podía confiar. Pero no estaban solos, a su lado yacía conversando una Togruta adulta, está alzó la vista topándose con la mirada perdida del hasta ahora líder supremo. La togruta le sonrió y se alejó de sus caballeros para caminar hacia su dirección, se posiciono frente a él tocando su mejilla volviendo a su realidad.

–Siento tu pérdida joven Solo, Leia era una mujer valiente y con principios muy altos… una mujer que impone y daba él valor y la esperanza a otros para luchar– decía con serenidad alejando su mano de su rostro– debo decirte que no creía volver a ver a mi maestro, sino hasta este día… incluso tú, viéndote ahora puedo decir que eres tan parecido a él– soltó una leve risa viendo la cara de confusión de Kylo Ren.

–No la conozco…pero, gracias por su apoyo en la batalla–hizo una pausa viendo a sus caballeros– y sus palabras– volvió la vista a la Togruta.

–Ashoka... – comentó la Togruta mayor– Ahsoka Tano… ex padawan de Anakin Skywalker– comentó viendo al joven frente a ella admirando el parecido con su maestro, se sentía nostálgico él estar junto al joven e internamente lo agradeció– nos estaremos viendo más seguido Líder Supremo– comentó para ver a su aprendiz Samir, esta asintió para emprender su camino hacia donde su grupo estaba, la mirada de Kylo Ren la siguió guardando aquella presentación.

Sus únicos aliados, sus viejos amigos, sus caballeros. Los observó fijamente buscando respuestas, no quería indagar en sus mentes, estaba cansado de igual forma pero podía ver la preocupación o el malestar en sus rostros. Tanto Armony como Sniper se acercaron a su maestro quienes se veían entre ellos para ver a Kylo una vez más.

–¿Donde esta?– cuestionó directamente sin rodeos, la desesperación en su voz dejaba mostrar su debilidad más no le importo– No… no puedo sentirla… en ninguna parte– susurro seriamente para verles.

–Ella fue herida maestro– comentó Sniper bajando la mirada– tenemos una misión, pero Monk y los demás fueron demasiado lejos– Kylo Ren contuvo él respirar por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, no podia estar muerta… no podía desaparecer así nada más… primero Leia y ahora Rey...–Lo siento, solo pude observar que subió a una nave antes de que él caos comenzara– negó levemente Sniper queriendo recordar algo más que pudiera ayudarla.

–Busquenla… encuentren a Rey...– dio la orden a sus caballeros para verles con seriedad, estos asintieron para correr a sus primeros auxilios y después partir hacia su misión, les deben mucho a Kylo Ren y harían cualquier cosa por él...– maldición...– sus manos se cerraron en puños para dirigirse a la nave a donde Leia había sido llevada.

Habían pasado días desde aquel día, la mirada oscura del ahora supremo líder se encontraba viendo el gran desfile que se daba a aquella mujer que había perdido la vida, quién lo diría primera orden y la resistencia unidad, a su lado yacía Luke Skywalker.. este tomó su hombro y siguió más adelante, su caminar era pausado, las miradas se posaban en él podía sentir desde el terror, la esperanza, la compasión y la tristeza… Tan solo días atrás Kylo Ren dio un comunicado, en este indicaba que Snoke había muerto, él ahora sería el nuevo líder y habría cambios favorecedores, dio el anuncio de que Luke Skywalker hermana de Leia Organa o mejor conocida Leia Skywalker tomaría su puesto como general y senador y juntos traerán La Paz que merecían… en esos días hubo mucho trabajo, cambios destierros, castigos e incluso la libertad de los esclavos en los planetas bajos. Todo un cambio, un nuevo inicio…

El planeta donde se había declarado él funeral sería en Naboo, donde la madre de esta yacía en gran un mausoleo, la verdad había salido a la luz, se sabía que Leia y Luke eran hermanos, hijos del mismo Darth Vader ahora conocido como el mejor de los Jedis, él héroe sin miedo y de la ex reina de Naboo, la ex senadora Padme Amidala Nabierre. Tanta fue la conmoción que muchos desaprobaba el hecho de que Skywalker estuvieran al poder, pero otros tantos defendían aquello por lo que muchos habían luchado, él miedo y la esperanza era una batalla que nunca terminaría o eso pensaba Ben Solo quien había llegado al mausoleo que habían preparado para Leia a un costado de uno magestuoso que yacía en él centro, los ojos de Ben observaron la arquitectura llena de lianas con flores blancas, sus labios temblaron pues la imagen que yacía las ventanas dejaban ver que había sido una mujer muy hermosa… viró su vista al mausoleo de ahora su madre que Yeni de igual forma imágenes de ella, sus labios temblaron más no fue débil, a su lado yacían sus dos fieles caballeros que habían vuelto para la ocasión, ansioso por algún resultado ellos habían negado.

Él funeral había sido emblemático, de recordaron a tantos caídos por aquella lucha dirigida por la princesa, la general y senadora… Kylo solo veía como su cuerpo era cubierto por una gran estructura de su imagen, sus labios se cerraron en una línea recta, su quijada estaba tensa, había tantas cosas por decir, por arreglar, quería su perdón aunque él sabía que había sido perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo, sus manos se cerraron en puños ante la frustración, quería gritar, quería desvanecer junto a ella… desde pequeño había una conexión con ella, lo sabía pues siempre había estado a su lado, pero eso se fue perdiendo con el tiempo, incluso la partida de Leia en su juventud le dolió más que cuando Han Solo se había ido...estaba seguro que este era su castigo y si así era lo estaría recibiendo con los brazos abiertos…

Su mirada viró a un lugar en concreto, a lo lejos vio la silueta de una joven, miró una última vez a donde su madre yacería y caminó a paso firme a donde la sensación de reconocimiento le llamaba, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápidamente, era ella… era su Rey, podía sentirle.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver la silueta de Rey apoyada en un gran árbol, podía ver sus heridas algunas con vendas otras no, su frustración y cólera se elevaba rápidamente pero una sonrisa suya le hizo desistir de su cólera por un momento…

—¿Dónde estás?—cuestionó Kylo Ren con desespero parándose frente a ella a escasos centímetros— dime… iré por ti…— comentó con súplica acariciando la mejilla de esta sintiendo el calor de ella y una lágrima caer sobre su mano desnuda.

—Ben…—le llamó tomando su antebrazo para negate ir desvaneciéndose— Ben…— le llamó otra vez con desespero dejándole solo una vez más…

Con esto Kylo Ren volvió a donde sus caballeros, ya había estado suficiente en este lugar, miró a su tío para marchar a Coruscant. Sus caballeros le siguieron él paso mientras Ben pensaba que debía encontrarla como diera lugar, su miedo era que no podía sentirla a través de la fuerza…


	31. Chapter 31

No recordaba él cómo había llegado a ese lugar, su mente seguía aturdida aún en aquel día. Rey miraba la habitación con curiosidad en su mirar, un lugar acogedor pensó al final para tratar de levantarse más su dolor en él costado la volvió a dejar caer sobre la mullida cama… solo en su mente yacía él deseo de vivir y proteger, llevando su mano a su vientre pudo sentir aquella pequeñita presencia pero poderosa, podía sentirlo, sonrió por inercia.

También podía sentir la sensación de tristeza y desespero,pensó en Ben sin más y se alteró un poco, recordó la voz de una mujer hablándole con calma, sus manos acariciaron su rostro y cabello. Desde entonces no volvió a verle, pero para ello había pasado varios días desde su llegada o quizás más…

Un hombre entró en la habitación al momento que ella abría una vez más los ojos, le sonrió para acercarse a ella y revisar sus heridas superficiales.

—veo que estás en mejor estado—comentó con un deje de jovialidad para pasará observar las heridas bajo los vendajes.

—¿Donde estoy?...—cuestionó Rey viendo fijamente al soñador, este le observo para detener un momento su labor y después proceder con ella.

—Chandrila— dijo para sonreírle y terminar de vendar, miró por él ventanal y se puso de pie— deberías tomar un poco de aire y estirar esos músculos joven…—giro a verle.

—Rey… Rey Solo— respondió para ver por él ventanal, él cielo de tonalidad rosadas en el cielo le hacían sentir en paz.

—Bien, Rey Solo— comento para dar media vuelta— alguien vendrá por ti para que des una caminata— tomó sus cosas y la observó para salir de la habitación.

Entre los pasillos se escuchaba el parloteo de varias personas, todos portaban una clase de uniforme en colores claros, no parecían soldados de la primera orden o de la resistencia, parecían ser un grupo específico… él nombre de Kylo Ren le llamó la atención separándose de su cuidadora una joven morena de cabello claro, se recargó en la ventana escuchando él como ahora él proclamado Kylo Ren había hecho un tratado con la resistencia… sus labios formaron una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, había logrado su cometido, había aniquilado a Snoke.

También había escuchado que la generala, princesa y ex senadora Leia Organa había perecido, esto llevó un dolor a su corazón, no podía imaginar el dolor que Ben estaría sintiendo ahora… por que apesar de todo él la amaba. De igual manera se enteró que Luke Skywalker su maestro tomaría lugar y entre tantas verdades salió a la luz que él era hermano de Leia y de igual manera hijo de Darth Vader.

Al llegar al gran jardín admiro la belleza que tenía frente a ella, los cielos rosados hacían contraste con la belleza del agua azulada, sus hierbas bañadas de verde y flores de muchos colores, su rostro mostraba ese deje de maravilla y su mirada cargada de embellecimiento. Su cuidadora le invitó a sentarse en la hierba cuidada para ver el océano.

Su mente divagaba a una conversación con Kylo, él había contado sobre su origen, él cómo disfrutaba correr por los campos sus admirables paisajes, un lugar con paz había dicho, incluso dejó a entender que algún día lo visitarían.

Ben, Kylo… un mismo ser, le extrañaba como no tenía una idea, sin él sentía una parte de su vacía, pero sabía que debía esperar… aún no estaba del todo recuperada, necesitaba asegurarse del bienestar de su pequeña luz, debería esperar solo un poco más…

—volveré en un momento— comentó la morena para sonreírle y atender a la holo llamada.

Rey le sonrió de vuelta, el sonido de las olas y las aves se detuvieron alejándose poco a poco, su corazón martillo fuertemente, pues desde su partida no había tenido contacto con él… solo eran él y ella en aquel solitario espacio. Se puso de pie lentamente y camino hacia donde la fuerza como un leve palpitar le guiaba, se detuvo cerca de un árbol… respiró profundamente viéndole a la lejanía.

Parecía perdido, Ben Solo tenía la mirada fija en un lugar en específico más no veía si no parecía distante, pensativo, se veía tan indefenso a su mirar que las ganas de llorar la invadieron… tomó su vientre mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de aquel árbol, podía ver alrededor de él auras, presencias de alguien más, quizás su maestro… parecía ser de noche pues solo podía ver las sombras de fuego en su rostro. La mirada de Kylo Ren se posó en ella y solo la emoción la invadió, observó como él esquivaba lo que parecía ser obstáculos en su camino…

Llego a donde ella y se observaron fijamente, él estaba bien, mejor de lo que ella podía estar en estos momentos, su mirada le recorría podía sentirlo, Rey sabía la preocupación de Ben por ella, podía sentir sus emociones y sonrió, feliz de saber que vivía, aliviada de verle después de días frente a él…

—¿Donde estás?— le escucho cuestionar con desesperación, como era costumbre le vio acercarse a ella quedando a muy poca distancia, él quería ir a su encuentro, lo sabía…sus ojos se cerraron al contacto de la mano desnuda de Ben y solo lloro, porque sabía que aún no era momento, pero lo ansiaba con despertó.

—Ben…— su voz flaquea solo un poco, ella no quería alejarse, pero la fuerza se le iba de las manos, se sentía agotada, cansada negaba mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro—Ben..— volvió a llamar tomando su antebrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir e igual podía verle en sus ojos, pero cada vez veía más clara la imagen de Ben Solo… sus ojos se cerraron al sentirle desvanecen frente a sus ojos— solo espera un poco más..— había susurrado dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

Tomó con ambas manos su vientre y se prometió recuperarse y regresar a él y decirle que sería un buen padre.


	32. Chapter 32

Los meses habían pasado rápidamente, Kylo Ren no sabría decir cuanto en exactitud, pero sabía que este tiempo había sido eterno. El ahora supremo Líder quien gobernaba la antigua primera Orden ahora llamada Unión Galáctica, en la cual como los antiguos enemigos de la resistencia y como aliados se habían hecho una sola entidad. En toda la galaxia se podía ver el cambio, había sido considerable pues tanto Luke como sus aliados más cercanos habían tenido sesiones extensas junto a Kylo por el bien de todo ser vivo en la galaxia.

El rostro y la voz era Kylo Ren mientras que tras de el venía un grupo extenso de personas que trabajan en conjunto por el cambio que todos habían buscado.

La sala del trono en Coruscant estaba vacío a excepción de él que yacía sentado en el trono. Podía apreciarse una de sus piernas extendidas, uno de sus brazos recostado en el brazo de su trono mientras que él otro estaba flexionado sosteniendo el peso de su rostro… este permanecía con los ojos cerrados, si alguien más lo viera ahí mismo diría que era una escultura perfectamente hecha. Su respiración era tranquila, lenta, su mente era un caos… sus caballeros de Ren aun no encontraban a Rey y eso le hervía la sangre… como una usuaria de la fuerza podía estar desvanecida en la galaxia… él y ella poseían una conexión única… él creyó haberla perdido, pensó que había muerto, pero desde su último encuentro habían pasado meses de ardua búsqueda… ¿Donde más podría buscar?

Sintió ese tirón en la fuerza, aquel que le resultaba tan familiar... su corazón se detuvo solo unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente viendo oscuridad, su ansiedad se hizo presente cuando la vio ahí frente él, su cabello había crecido, ahora llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura baja, su cuerpo se veía distinto, y su ropa era distinta… la vio sonreír a un punto fijo el cual no podía percibir, sus manos se cerraron en puños y quedó frío cuando su mirada se encontró con él.

Kylo Ren se encontraba en la misma posición, solo la observaba fijamente, ella no se había dado cuenta de que era observada por el tan fijamente, la mirada de Ben se volvió cristalina, la extrañaba…no podía negar que estos meses sin ella habían sido un tormento, se sentía solo y sentía que la oscuridad seguía latente dentro de el, pero había sabido como controlar todo aquello. Su risa era una dulce melodía para sus oídos, sus ojos avellanos se achicaron mientras reía, podía ver que su cambio era leve, pero se veía distinta, parecía haber madurado, Kylo Ren de pronto pensó en si ella aun pensaba en el, en si ella aun le seguía amando…sus labios se entreabrieron luchando para que sus palabras salieran a su encuentro, pero ella seguía ahí mismo de pie mirándole fijamente pero sonriéndole a alguien mas. De pronto los celos se hicieron presentes… ¿A quien le sonreía con tanta devoción?, sus labios se cerraron una vez mas, se puso de pie con lentitud y avanzo a donde ella.

Rey, su valiente chatarrera. Podía ver la mirada ansiosa de ella, ese brillo en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo podía percibir sus emociones, eran muchas de un solo golpe, podía percibir el anhelo, la tristeza… la mirada de ambos decía todo lo que querían decir en ese momento, el podía sentir el afecto, el cariño, el amor… pero también la culpa.

–Rey…– pronuncio su nombre con desespero, respiro profundamente llevándose consigo el singular olor de ella a sus pulmones, la fuerza era fascinante.

Rey permanecía callada, le vio virar la vista a uno de sus costados y sonrió para negar y decir un sutil–ahora los alcanzo… me quedare solo un poco mas... . – el mentón de Kylo se tenso para girar en aquella dirección mas no pudo percibir nada, solo oscuridad.

–Ben...– susurro Rey sintiendo el sutil toque de su mano sobre su antebrazo, ante esto Kylo viro su rostro a su dirección para verle fijamente y acariciar su mejilla– lo siento… por no poder estar a tu lado– se disculpo mientras ejercía presión en el toque de su mano– estoy orgullosa de ti, por fin hay un cambio, aquel que de verdad necesitamos– sonrió levemente para acercarse a el, sus manos pasaron por su cintura y le abrazo.

Kylo no pudo resistirse a no abrazarle de vuelta, el la necesitaba como ella a el. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo, podía sentir la calidez que emanaba y con ello se sintió pleno. Su mentón se recostó sobre sus cabellos castaños, aspiro una vez mas su perfume y sonrió levemente.

–¿Por qué ahora?... – cuestiono el líder a la chatarrera quien le observo de vuelta– ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te he buscado? – volvió a cuestionar ahora con un deje de frialdad. Su mirada fría se fijo en ella para deslizar sus manos sobre sus brazos desnudos, sus labios temblaron con frustración pues a pesar de que la conexión entre ambos era real… quería tenerla frente a el y poder estrecharla fuertemente.

–Lo se… pero debía hacerlo– dijo en respuesta– cumplí la voluntad de tu madre– esto lo dijo con sus cuencas acuosas para negar levemente evitando así llorar frente a el, Kylo sabia que entre Rey y su ahora difunta madre había una conexión, una de la cual Ben no pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo.

–¿Voluntad?... ¿Qué voluntad? – No podía negar que la curiosidad le llenaba, quería saber el motivo de su huida, el por que no podía encontrarla, el por que se alejo de el aun cuando ella le dijo en un pasado que no lo haría, cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

–Un futuro mejor, uno donde tu te dieras cuenta del camino a tomar…– sonrió ligeramente para deslizar sus manos al encuentro de las suyas, Ben solo observaba su rostro sintiendo un leve pánico en ella– lo has hecho… y yo lo he hecho bien también– sus labios temblaron ligeramente para soltar un sollozo– debía hacerlo era la única forma de que tu no sucumbieras al lado oscuro– su voz era baja pero la suplica se podía percibir en ella.

–Me abandonaste, supere las adversidades de la oscuridad… sin ti– su voz era dolida sin embargo sonrió levemente–¿Dónde estas? – cuestiono ansioso para estrujar sus manos– no puedo estar un minuto mas sin ti– confeso para acercarse a ella.

Rey le observaba fijamente, sus labios fueron humedecidos por su propia lengua, su respiración se volvió corta pero pesada, Ben se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios y la vio a los ojos.

–Prometiste que vendríamos a este lugar– susurro sobre sus labios, los alientos se mezclaban entre si, Ben le miro cerrar sus ojos y esa fue la señal que el necesitaba para apoderarse de sus labios.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron empezando una danza lenta, tímida al principio, se sentían fuera de lugar como primerizos. Pero ambos se necesitaban, ambos deseaban sentir al uno con el otro, deseaban que pasara lo que en un pasado era inevitable. Desde el principio desde la primera vez que ambos se vieron sabían muy dentro de ellos que habían llegado a cambiar la vida de cada uno. Se necesitaban como el aire para respirar, se necesitaban como el agua a la sed… se necesitaban para sentirse completos, pues ambos eran parte de un solo ser.

Kylo estrujo a Rey entre sus brazos atrayéndola para si, profundizando aquel beso el cual se tornaba mas profundo, mas pasional, uno lleno de ansias y deseos, de anhelos… un beso cargado de amor y añoranza. La fuerza era intensa e intensa eran sus sensaciones en esos momentos, el beso era real, lo sabían, solo ellos dos existían en ese mundo. La falta de aire fue inminente y debían separarse en busca de la fuente de vida. Sus labios sonrojados, entreabiertos y con la respiración agitada era todo lo que podían ver el uno del otro.

Rey le sonrió una vez mas, mordió su labio inferior y tomo el rostro de Ben con las puntas de sus dedos, estos rozaron su piel para desvanecerse en el aire, pues la conexión había terminado. Kylo en medio de la habitación permanecía quieto, cerro sus ojos un momento repasando todo aquello, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Armony y Sniper quienes parecían ansioso por hablar.

Kylo Ren les observo volviendo a su realidad, apretó su mandíbula para asentir y escuchar la mala noticia.

–La hemos localizado…– dijo Armony con una gran sonrisa– nos costo trabajo pues parecía haber desaparecido de la fuerza.

–Pero hace poco sentimos un despertar, usted lo supo…–continuo Sniper para ver a su compañero, después a Kylo para sonreírle– seguimos esa presencia… no creerá lo que encontramos– comento para verle contándole toda la historia. El rostro de Kylo Ren cambio de angustia, sorpresa para después sentir una leve furia crecer en su interior…

–Preparen mi nave. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida pasando de largo a Luke Skywalker quien venia en compañía de Poe Dameron, este camino a lo largo del pasillo recordando las palabras de Rey.

 _ **"Prometiste que volveríamos a este lugar…"**_

Como pudo ser tan tonto, como no recordar aquella platica, como no darse cuenta de que Rey estuvo siempre junto a el de alguna forma, sin embargo, aquello que le habían contando de Rey le hacia sentirse traicionado, pero eso ya seria hablado.

Subió a su nave con rapidez acompañado de los salvajes movimientos que le caracterizaba, encendió los motores, puso unas coordenadas que se sabia de memoria, miro el tablero leyendo el nombre de aquel planeta… aquel que le vio nacer. Chandrilla.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Debo decir que este capitulo es sin duda uno agridulce para mi a cuestion personal, pues es el PENULTIMO capitulo, el siguiente sera el cierre definitivo a este Reylo Fic. Estoy tambien muy agradecida por todas las lectoras y lectores que me han seguido desde el inicio. De verdad que lo aprecio por que sin ustedes esto no seria nada. Espero lo disfruten mucho y tratare de no hacerles esperar con el capitulo Final.**_

* * *

No sabia como describir todo lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, pero de algo de lo que se había estado pensando era en toda esta aventura que comenzó desde que mi vida cambio al salir de Jakku. Dejar todo atrás aun con la esperanza de volver y seguir esperando a algo que jamás regresaría, lo supe en mi camino…era algo inevitable. Mi mente vagaba cada día desde el momento en conocer a Finn, mi fiel amigo el primero que en verdad tuve. El recuerdo de Han Solo, un hombre al que conocí poco tiempo pero que llegué a apreciarle en verdad, en sentir una leve conexión con el. Sin saber que el era parte del destino que venia mas adelante.

Conforme los meses pasaban seguía pensando en el primer encuentro con Kylo Ren… aquel ser misterioso e intimidante, un hombre que encendía mis alarmas de peligro una y otra vez, pero... no podía negar el hecho de que lo encontraba fascinante, sin darme cuenta de que el siempre me había mostrado el camino. Cada noche acariciaba mi vientre hinchado, le contaba el hombre que era su padre, Ben Solo.

Kylo Ren siempre seria un parte de el, sin embargo… Ben Solo era la verdadera luz en el, el hombre bajo la mascara, el hombre con sentimientos, el que sabia amar, proteger e incluso matar. Kylo Ren y Ben Solo siempre serian un solo ser solamente que el no sabia como balancear su sentir. La calidez que el me mostro cuando nos veíamos, esa mirada perdida pero llena de esperanza, el sentimiento mutuo de la soledad y la añoranza. Ben Solo era un hombre que necesitaba de alguien al igual que yo.

Cada noche salía a contemplar el cielo estrellado pensando de alguna manera que Ben estuviera viendo el mismo cielo, cada día escuchaba algo nuevo, los logros de la Unión Galáctica hacia vibrar mi corazón, pero aun había enemigos afuera, sabia que yo era la debilidad de Ben… no quería que otros supieran y mas ahora que nuestro bebe venia en camino.

La perdida de Leia fue dura, pero algo ocurrió en estos meses, a los pocos días de mi llegada llego una hermosa mujer, era quizás un poco mas grande que Leia pero se conservaba, su sonrisa y su mirada era de un brillo lleno de vida. Recuerdo que, al momento de decirle mi nombre, su mirada se poso en mi fijamente, sonrió levemente y poso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

–Recuerdo que Han Solo había tenido un hijo– sonrió bajando la mirada para verme– no recuerdo que el me haya dicho sobre una hija– dijo segura de si a lo cual solo la mire con curiosidad.

Resulta que esa mujer quien ahora era la dueña de este lugar era una antigua vieja amiga de Han, me comento que mucho tiempo atrás fueron mas que amigos pero que se volvieron a encontrar mucho después, su historia de alguna forma me hacia recordar a Ben. También me comento que ella tuvo que hacer cosas que no quería por sobrevivir, pero después de un tiempo ella lidero su propia batalla saliendo victoriosa, Qi´Ra era su nombre, una mujer llena de vida y muy inteligente.

Con el tiempo me volví su amiga y me ayudo en estos meses de dificultades, ella era madre del doctor que me atendía en este proceso.

Había tenido solo una conexión en la fuerza con Ben desde la muerte de Leia no lo había vuelto a ver, sin embargo… como pude trate de disimular mi verdad, aun no era tiempo, mi corazón me lo decía, sabia que debía esperar un poco mas, la fuerza también me lo intuía…Sin embargo el maestro Luke contacto conmigo en mas de una ocasión, era el único que sabia lo que me pasaba y donde yo me encontraba.

La sensación de tener una vida creciendo dentro de mi era única y especial, dolía el hecho de que el no estuviera de mi lado, pero era por el bien de ambos y el futuro por igual.

Las dificultades y la adaptación a ese nuevo entorno no fueron difícil pues Qi´Ra me había ayudado en muchas cosas, decía que era un favor que debía saldar con el difunto Han. Nunca pregunto nada sobre mi vida privada, ¿Quién era el padre?... aunque estaba segura de que lo intuía, no era tonta. ¿De donde venia?, eso se lo conté yo misma, venia de un planeta desértico llamado Jakku, ella sonrió de lado como recordando una broma interna…Simplemente me dejo ser Rey…Solo.

Los meses se habían vuelto mas molestos pues el embarazo progresaba excelente, pero, aun así, no podía negar que no podía hacer muchas cosas, me ponía sentimental, malhumorada, pasaba por cosas que eran difíciles para mi, pero junto a las chicas que estaban cuidando de mi, el doctor y Qi´Ra era mucho mas llevadero, sin embargo, quería regresar a donde pertenecía… con Ben.

Hubo un tiempo en que la fuerza desapareció, tanto que temí no volver a sentir a Ben en la fuerza y no volverle a ver, pero eso cambio el día en que llego el momento… era un día de tormenta, rara vez había tormentas así en Chandrilla. Ese día mi mente abrió una puerta, dejando entrar de lleno a la fuerza que rodeaba todo lo vivo y lo muerto. Recuerdo haber visto a alguien, me pareció familiar, era una sensación de reconocimiento, el susurro de una voz femenina que decía con amor el nombre de Anakin… sabia que había escuchado ese nombre en boca de Leia, juraría también que era Ben, pero algo me decía que no lo era.

Había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento del pequeño Anakin, era hermoso, un pequeño de cabellos oscuros, piel trigueña como la mía, su piel suave y esa mirada que me recordaba a Ben, lo ame en el momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y supe que ese día jamás dejaría que estuviera lejos de mi.

Pronto seria un año desde que toda esta travesía comenzara, pasaba rápido el tiempo lo sabia, pero creo que ya era tiempo de buscar a Ben, las cosas estaban mucho mejor ahora y podríamos estar juntos… a menos que el no hubiera esperado… o me hubiera dejado de amar. Con estos pensamientos habíamos salido a los jardines que se habían vuelto mi lugar favorito y en el cual podía meditar. Azara era la chica que había estado a mi lado desde el primer día que desperté, aquella morena sonriente y apasionada, se había vuelto mi confidente, mi amiga y adoraba a mi pequeño Anakin como si fuera de su propia familia.

Me quede de pie contemplando el horizonte, siempre pensando en una sola cosa… en el. La risa de mi pequeño se hizo presente haciéndome sonreír y verle sobre el regazo de Azara, los mire y volví a sonriera para esta vez reír al ver como Anakin movía sus bracitos con emoción al ver a Qi´Ra llegando a nuestro encuentro.

Y el silencio llego a mi como una briza cálida, mi corazón palpito rápidamente y supe que el momento había llegado. Ben estaba aquí, estaba cercas de mi. Sonreí en dirección a mi pequeño, Azara me observo y sonrió mientras Qi´Ra reía junto al pequeño, mi mirada se centro en Ben quien yacía sentado frente a ella con una pierna flexionada y su mentón sobre su muñeca, se veía tan despreocupado. Pero, su mirada, ese brillo decía mucho mas. Sonrió levemente para girar de nuevo a donde el grupo con el cual habíamos venido para ver a Kylo una vez mas.

Le vi ponerse de pie con tranquilidad tomándose su tiempo, caminando hacia mi. Le anhelaba no había duda de ello, estaba ansiosa de sentir el calor emanaba de su cuerpo. Verle ahí solo podía sentir el amor, el cariño, todas las emociones juntas que quería profesar para el. Pero, también me invadía la culpa, culpa de guardar este secreto no sabia como decirle, tenia miedo de hablar y que el me odiara.

–Rey…– su voz profunda resonaba en mi mente, era una sensación única escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, y escuchar un pequeño deje de desesperación en su voz, no había duda de que tenia las mismas ansias que yo a un encuentro, no podía moverme no ahora que había gente conmigo, pero como si hubiera pedido un milagro Qi´Ra se puso de pie.

–Es tarde, llevare a este pequeño dentro– me dijo con una leve sonrisa ayudando a Azara a tomar al pequeño Anakin entre sus brazos mientras Azara tomaba las mantas sobre la hierva.

–Ahora los alcanzo… me quedare un momento– Mi vista se quedo clavada en ellas alejándose poco a poco, al virar mi rostro mire a Ben tratando de averiguar el con quien me encontraba.

–Ben…–susurre su nombre con delicadeza, pose mi mano sobre su brazo tenso bajo la tela y presione un poco viendo como volvía a la realidad y clavaba su mirada en mi– lo siento… por no poder estar a tu lado en este tiempo…– me disculpe con el por haberle dejado solo, mi mano estrujo su brazo una vez mas con cuidado– estoy orgullosa de ti, por fin hay un cambio, aquel que de verdad necesitamos– sonreí levemente acercándome a el, deslizando mis manos por su cadera y abrazarle.

Mis ojos se cerraron al contacto, recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, la seguridad de sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, podía sentir la calidez emanar de su cuerpo y con ello me sentí plena. Su mentón se recargo ligeramente sobre mi cabeza sintiendo como aspiro mi aroma y hasta pude saber que sonreía.

–¿Por qué ahora? – me cuestiono Ben alzando mi vista de vuelta sin saber que contestar– ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te he buscado? – vivió a cuestionarme, obviamente sabia que estuvo buscándome sin descanso, ahora su mirada demostraba un deje de frialdad y temía por lo peor, sintiendo como sus poderosas manos se deslizaban sobre la piel desnuda de mis brazos. A través de la fuerza podía sentir con claridad la frustración en su ser y sus labios temblaban ligeramente demostrándomelo.

–Lo se… pero debía hacerlo– finalmente conteste pensando bien mis palabras– cumplí la voluntad de tu madre...– el solo recordar la ultima charla con Leia y el roto Ben solo de Naboo me hacia tener la sensación de llorar, sin embargo, no podía ser débil frente el así que negué evitando quebrarme ante el…Ben sabia la conexión que hubo entre nosotras no había necesidad de hablar mas.

–¿Voluntad… ¿Que Voluntad? – el no pida negar la curiosidad de aquellas palabras, lo supe por que lo sentía a través de sus sentimientos encontrados, pues el quería respuestas, de mi motivo de huida, el porque no me había encontrado, respuesta en la que ni yo misma podía contestar en ocasiones, la fuerza era muy misteriosa…el desespero de su rostro se calmo al respirar profundamente cerrando sus ojos y así calmando aquellas ansias.

No pude mas que sonríele levemente, explicando la voluntad de Leia, tomé sus manos con delicadeza sintiendo el tacto tibio de estas, Kylo tenia la facilidad de romper la barrera de mi alma, descubrirla y desnudarla a pasos inimaginables. –El de un futuro mejor, uno donde tu te dieras cuenta del camino a tomar…– finalmente le había contestado– lo has hecho… y yo lo he hecho también– aquella respuesta había significado todo para mi, pues demostraba que a pesar de estar alejados, de liderar batallas internas habíamos pasado todo… que lo malo ya había pasado y que ahora era tiempo… tiempo de comenzar una nueva era donde no existieran Jedi, Sith, lado oscuro o luminoso en la fuerza, mis labios temblaron ligeramente ante la verdad descubierta, el siempre había tenido razón…– debía hacerlo, era la única forma de que no sucumbieras al lado oscuro…– mi voz era un susurro que estaba segura el había escuchado.

–Me abandonaste, supere las adversidades de la oscuridad…sin ti– había dolor en su voz…sin embargo, sonrió levemente para mi. –¿Dónde estas? – su ansiedad en su voz me hizo sonreír levemente sintiendo como sus manos presionaban levemente las mías– no puedo estar un minuto mas sin ti– confeso abiertamente sintiendo mi corazón comenzar una carrera sin retorno, lo mire fijamente y su cercanía era cada vez mas palpable.

Inconscientemente mi boca se sentía seca y tenia la necesidad de beber algo, pero no agua cualquiera, si no de sus labios… mi respiración se volvió pesada sintiendo la de Ben a solo escasos centímetros viéndome directamente a los ojos. Mis manos se deslizaron por la tela de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros.

–Prometiste que vendríamos a este lugar…– solo pude contestar en un susurro sin dejar de ver sus cuencas brillosas, nuestros alientos chocaron una vez mas mezclándose entre si, cerré mis ojos preparándome para lo que venia y sin esperar mas nuestros labios se encontraron.

Un beso lento y tímido al principio como el primero que nos dimos. Pero, la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas eran inevitable volviéndose cada vez mas ansioso, mas pasional, mas intimo. Desde el principio, desde el primer encuentro, al verle ahí frente mi tan intimidante, tan misterioso había cautivado mi atención… desde la primera vez que vi su rostro, su mirada y parte de su ser me di cuenta de que el había llegado a mi vida a cambiarla por completo. Lo necesitaba como el aire que respiro, era mi otra mitad la cual me hacia sentirme completa.

Sentirme atraída a el por sus brazos me hacia sentirme protegida, me aferre a el con fuerza haciendo mas profundo aquel beso, podía sentir el amor, el anhelo, la añoranza, el deseo por parte de Ben, no estaba solo en esto, pues yo estaba igual que el. La fuerza era intensa e intensa era nuestras sensaciones en este momento llevándolo a un nivel mas allá. El beso era real, lo sabíamos pues solo ambos existíamos en este mundo.

Pero todo tiene un limite y necesitaba del verdadero aire para respirar, me separe de el abriendo mis ojos lentamente tomándome con sus labios hinchados y sonrojados, su respiración era agitada… sonreí levemente mordiendo mi labio y roce su rostro solo rozando mis dedos con sus mejillas, fue una caricia leve pues al momento de tocarlo mis manos se encontraron con la nada. Me quedé ahí un momento mas repasando lo que habíamos hecho, reí levemente sonrojada llevando una de mis manos a mis labios, seguían húmedos.

Di media vuelta volviendo a casa. Sabia que el vendría, sabia que el llegaría pronto y eso era revelar nuestro pequeño secreto. Al entrar a casa Qi´Ra yacía sentada con Anakin en brazos, mi pequeño ángel dormía profundamente. Mire por la ventana viendo el cielo estrellado para sonreír una vez mas pensando en nuestro ansiado reencuentro.


End file.
